Sword's calling:RE
by EmperorZafkiel
Summary: Zero De Lanna a summoner from Piltover arrived to the institute, how will his new life fair when it get's changed by a woman that nearly looks like him? Will our hero be able to take on the new plan that has been set for him? Rated M for major bloody battles and adult things
1. Chapter 1: First day at the Institute

**Be happy my old readers that had followed the sword's calling! I have decided to restart this old project and fix all the bad plot holes that I had. Making sure I break it into much easier arcs to follow and much better easing into different parts of the story.**

 **I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Riot games. Except my original characters.**

 **With that! Let the story begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First day at the institute**

Headphones that were set on our main character's head with the newest style of music that was started by Sona due to her start of her DJ skin taking off a couple years ago. Zero De Lanna a young man that stood five foot, ten inches tall with silver hair and dark red eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a grey jacket with a light blue leather sleeves to protect him from the wind, and a pair of black jeans with high tops. He was then stopped at the gates to the institute of war by a guard and motioned him to take off his headphones.

"Greetings, young man. What brings you here to the institute of war?" The guard asked Zero after he took off his headphones and turned down the volume. "I am here to become a summoner sir. I already had messaged head summoner Devanna that I would be arriving today." The guard nodded and did not question the fact that Zero had mentioned the head summoner's name. He looked over to the other guard and they both opened the gates. "Thank you gentleman, enjoy your day." The guards replied with a similar response to Zero. Before he started to put back on his headphones, his ears perked up as he began to hear footsteps that seemed like someone was running. By the time he was about to put them back on, *WHAM!*

Before he knew it Zero was on his back, then felt someone soft that smelled like dragon fruits and coconuts was on top of him. Opening his eyes from the sudden run in, he found a petite figure slowly getting up, she wore a green short sleeve hoodie and pants and a myriad of small pieces of armor covering her outfit. The most notable part of her outfit was her right arm as it had more armor needed than her left arm. The woman had light silver hair compared to his and had dark hazel eyes, this woman was known as Riven the exile.

She looked down at Zero and then blushed heavily to see that she was straddled upon a man, getting up quickly she bowed a couple times while saying "I am sorry!" before Zero had gotten up. He cricked his neck a bit and dusted off the dirt that had gotten on his clothes. "Don't worry it's fine, things happen. You must be in a rush aren't you? Better hurry up and get to where you're going miss." Zero said with a small smile, "Are you sure? This doesn't happen a lot." He stepped to the side, creating the perfect sprinting lane for the exile.

"Yeah I am sure, get going. I'll see you around somehow, I am a new summoner here anyway." Riven gave a small wave as she took a few steps forward. "Alright then, I'll see you around guy. I'm Riven and welcome to the institute!" She took off running and Zero cupped his hands, "My name isn't guy! The name's Zero!" Riven turned around and waved at him before turning back around then took off at full speed into the town outside of the institute. Zero continued to walk towards to the main building and passed a couple of summoners and champions, he looked to the right and saw an old friend from Piltover.

It was the Prodigal Explorer, back then Ezreal just known as the troublemaker and a great friend to Zero. Ezreal caught a glimpse of Zero and pondered for a moment while he was sitting with some of the Demacian champions, then began to figure out who was that guy that walked by.

Zero stopped as he finally gotten up the massive stairs that led to the building and took a deep breath, his journey here was an easy one but with the amount of planning he had to do and packing to make sure his things were picked up then sent here was a journey in itself. He continued walking towards the entrance and then entered the halls of the institute, but he never imagined the halls were nearly half the size of the massive building. He stopped at the door that literally said _"Head summoner Devanna",_ "Looks like this is the room." He knocked twice and heard a woman say come in. When he opened the door a middle-aged woman with brunette hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple robe lined with gold threads and embroidered with several gems was sitting on a desk.

"Welcome young man, are you Zero De Lanna by chance?" She asked him as a young woman who nearly looked just like her came by and set down a cup of tea then left. "Yes ma'am, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He walked over and held his hand out for a greeting handshake, she liked the gesture and shook Zero's hand. Then motioned him to take a seat. "Yes, I had heard many things from the people of Piltover about you Zero. Though some were mostly about your troubles you caused with your magic and weapons. Hopefully here you control them and fulfill the responsibilities of a summoner." Zero smirked when she had mentioned his trouble making back home.

"Well hopefully I do." Devanna handed Zero a scroll that contained a map that was for the institute and his location on it, "This scroll will make sure you won't get lost here. The magic set into it is rather simple, it has the entire setup of the institute within it and has your magic essence to show where you are located. It also has where you will be staying from here on out. Since you are a summoner from Piltover you are gonna be place in the neutral dorms, all champions and summoners that hail from none war factions stay there." Zero stood up and bowed, then thanked her for giving him a brief explanation on how things were run here. She did mention to him that a mach summoning test to gauge his abilities will be within a weeks time. He nodded and left the office, Devanna took a sip of her warm tea and looked out the windows towards the cliffs. _'Something tells me that things are going to get crazy here...'_

Following the map to the neutral dorms, he noticed that it had also read what room he was staying in. "Oh great the fifth floor..." He murmured and began making his way to the elevator and pushed the button, then began waiting. He could still his music playing from his headphones as the elevator doors opened, stepping inside he pressed the button for the fifth floor. As the door began to close a metal glove with a jewel stopped it from fully closing, and the door opened back up again. "I know that silver hair and getup anywhere, how are ya Zero?" Ezreal finally remembered his old friend and stepped in, then the doors closed.

"Well what can I say? This ain't like the old days where we got into fights with the bullies because we looked scrawny. If you hadn't noticed I had gotten pretty muscular since you left for your explorations." Ezreal took a good look at Zero and noticed that his body build was pretty similar to someone else that kind of looked like him but couldn't hit the bulls eye. "Eh... Kind of reminds me of someone else... But it is good to see you bro, let's catch up sometime!" Arcane shifting at the fourth floor as it came up, Ezreal left small sparks of arcane magic as he began walking to his room.

The doors opened and Zero walked into the hallway that lead to his new room which was 508, following the signs he finally reached his room. Which wasn't too far from the elevator, he examined the door and it looked like it can only be unlocked by his magic essence, just like the scroll could give his location. Pressing his hand against the door it opened and walked inside, it wasn't bad it was a good sized room for two people living here, he noticed there was a second room but didn't care who's name was on top of it. He headed for the room that had his name and repeated the same thing he did with the first door. Pushing that door opened he saw all of his things that he had picked were arranged to a pretty organized fashion to make sure he felt at home.

Zero unloaded all of his personal belongings that he chose to carry during his journey and set them aside. Moving towards the closet he opened it to find all of his clothes were hung in the same fashion his room was set up, along with a couple summoner robes. There was also a note placed on one of them. ' _Wear these at all times, they react to magic essence and can be turned intangible or vice versa. This is to make sure you are a summoner, they are pretty light weight and will not slow you down if you are in a rush. -Tailoring'_ Taking off his sweaty clothing he had worn during his journey Zero switched to a more casual style of clothing. A dark blue shirt with a black collar shirt and gray jeans, with low top sneakers, and threw on the summoner robe and made it turned intangible with his magic essence.

"Time to check the town and see all the shops around." Zero grabbed his hextech music player and headphones then left his room to head to town. Good thing he took the scroll too since it was early into the afternoon. After leaving the dorms and passing the gate, he had arrived in the town outside of the institute. Heilfram, a town made by many passing merchants that decided to stay when the institute began to get more popular and saw the potential wealth they could make by having shops for champions and summoners alike. Zero was amazed by the amount of people that walked the streets with the shops and homes as well, he decided to take a small break at the town center fountain and sat on the wall.

While he sat there and listened to his music with his eyes closed, he felt someone was standing in front of them. But he noticed a familiar scent from earlier blow from this person. _'Dragon fruit and coconuts...'_ Opening his eyes he saw the same woman from earlier smiling from ear to ear with her hands behind her back. "Hey! We meet again!" His eyes widened for a moment as he could hear her over the music, then took off his headphones. "Y-yeah, Riven right?"


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Sword's calling: RE!**

 **If you thought that Zero knowing Riven at the end of the first chapter seemed weird, don't worry I am about to clear it up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: We meet again**

Riven looked at him in surprise when Zero said her name while she nodded to his small question. "Y-yeah I am Riven. But how do you know my name? I got your name but I didn't tell you mine." Her expression turned from being surprised to a more confused look. By that time Zero had taken off his headphones and heard Riven's full statement. Zero stood up and looked her down as he was a few inches taller than her, as he collected his thoughts before responding.

"Before I arrived here, I have heard stories about you from some friends and watching the magical broadcasts for the summoner matches on the rift. The most notable ones I have heard were that you are a total monster in the top lane and sometimes the mid lane as well. My interests were piqued a bit when I did hear the stories about you and I had asked some people who you were, then they told me your name." Riven looked up at Zero as he spoke and was a bit surprised that he had heard stories about her. Then she took note of one line during his statement and stood a bit closer to him then pressed a finger in the middle of his chest. "Why were you interested me through those stories then?"

Zero's eyes widened by her sudden question and turned his head away to the right as he gotten a bit flustered albeit a bit red. "W-well I thought you were pretty strong and hearing that it was a woman made you sound very interesting." Riven had a smug look on her face when she saw his reaction and listened to his response.

 _"So that tells me that you have a thing for strong women..."_ She noted and it was plain as day on his face, now she was interested in him, like how he was interested with him. But in the regards to see why Zero was so interested in her being so strong, with a quick motion and before Zero could get back to his cool and collected self Riven grabbed his right arm then dragged him to one of the parts of Heilfram. Zero was surprised by this sudden act and did his best to follow what was going on here... Where is she taking him? Before could say anything Riven stopped and it looked like they had stopped at a Forge, at closer inspection it was Ornn's Forge.

"Why did you bring me here?" Even more confused for the moment before she let go of his right arm, "You will see in a bit Zero." She then ran inside for a bit, leaving our _'hero'_ outside for a bit while other townspeople, summoners and champions were passing by. He tried to ignore some of their conversations but overheard someone saying, "That is a first... Riven seemed actually interested in a guy... I thought she swung the other way?" Then what seemed like a response to that, "Maybe the men that approached her wasn't the type of guy she liked. He must stand out a lot differently to the rest of the men that tried to approach her, plus look at his clothes! That screams Piltovian like Sion's ultimate!"

A few moments later after the conversations had somewhat calmed down a bit, Riven came back out of the forge. She had a smile on her face as she held something Zero can tell just by the sheer size of it, her iconic broken blade that she always carries to battle. "Sorry for the wait, I had came here earlier after you made that path for me back at the gates. But my sword wasn't fully ready and tried to kill the time by walking around Heilfram, then I saw you. _Granted it wasn't hard cause you have natural silver hair like me._ " That last bit was murmured as she rested her blade on her hip. Zero squinted his eyes as he tried to listen to what she softly said but couldn't guess it right.

"What was the last part? I didn't hear that correctly." He leaned in closer to her with the same squinty look on his face. Riven then had the same look as Zero did earlier at the fountain and looked to the left when she asked him why he was so interested in her. All of a sudden the door's to Ornn's Forge opened up and the demi-god stepped out for a quick second. "Hey! You two! Stop loitering in front of my shop! Now make like a pair of love birds and go somewhere else! You're driving away my customers!" Both of them jumped and this time Zero grabbed her arm then ran off to another part of Heilfram.

When they finally stopped to catch their breaths, they heard the people around them talking about the same stuff Zero had heard earlier when he was waiting for Riven. "Mind your own fucking business!" Zero was sick of the sidebar chatter about the both of them not just himself. Riven on the other hand was red as a health potion even after he had yelled. Turning to one of the windows of the shops they were in front of, her eyes widened as she looked in the reflection and finally come to realize why Ornn said that earlier. "Ummmm... Zero..." She then tugged on his shirt and didn't feel the summoner robe at all since it was intangible.

"What is it?" He turned backed to her and his voice pretty angry from yelling at the people that passed them and had their small gossip, but he saw she was pointing to the window's reflection. "I think that is the reason why Ornn called us love birds when he yelled at us to get away of from his forge..." Zero stood their frozen for a bit, as he looked at the reflection and noticed they really do look like love birds... They nearly looked identical, albeit their hair was different shades of silver, slightly different heights and their eyes were nearly close to matching. That and they were of the opposite gender. "Also the reason the people passing by are gossiping about us..."

Zero hadn't let go of her arm since they had stopped which gave more of an accusation that they look like they are together. The two stood their completely still as many people passed them, some thought they were having some kind of awkward moment. Both of them were completely flustered and their faces just as equally red, but what they didn't realize was what type of shop they had stopped in front of. What five minutes seemed like forever has passed by for the two of them, the door opened and it was woman that seemed like in her early thirties. She had black hair and eyes, she wore Ionian style clothing but she had a feline aura coming off of her as well. It was none other than Nidalee, the bestial huntress.

"Riven! How long are you and your new date are going to stand out in front of my cafe? It's been like five minutes and you two have been frozen like Gnar was when he was stuck in true ice!" Riven and Zero were startled by the sudden yelling after they had been standing still. Nidalee called Jayce and Vi over to bring them in and sit them down, not too long after the powerhouse couple did just that. "W-wait we aren't on a date!" Riven said as they were placed in a booth meant for two. "Oh yeah? Why were you two standing there and he was holding your arm? Hmmmm?" Vi slammed her (hextech gloves not equipped of course) hands onto the table and stared down Riven with a smug smile on her face.

Zero was just speechless for as this all happened but was broken out of the trance when Jayce tapped him on the shoulder and turned to him. "Haven't I seen you around somewhere in Piltover before? Just looking how you dress, say you are from Piltover." The defender of tomorrow was examining him a bit. "Well I did hang around with Ezreal before he left on his explorations." Jayce crossed his arms for a bit before he shook his head. "Nothing turns on the lightbulb. I'll figure out later." He then left to attend to the other tables. "We just realized we looked like a couple okay?!" Vi gave Riven a nudge then left to put in a good order.

They both looked down at the table for a bit as he rested his elbows on the table and drove his temples into his knuckles. "How the hell did it turn out like this..." As he said that Vi stopped by to put down two glasses of water for them. Riven placed her hands on the table and to get his attention, "I don't know! But now everyone thinks that we are a couple!" She whispered in confusion. "Plus! I don't even know you that well!" Zero then gave a quick sigh, then motioned his right hand in a suggestive manor. "Well do you want to get to know me and I get to know you? By the sheer luck of the past couple minutes, this whole "Hey we meet again!" Suddenly turned into a full on date, we might as well make it be one."

Nidalee, Vi and Jayce heard what Zero had said and smiled as they heard Zero somewhat admit that it looks like they are on a date now. Zero was still red as he made the statement, and so was Riven. She then placed her hands on her face in embarrassment, then looked at him straight in the eyes. "Well I wouldn't mind that... Plus... You are pretty cute." She smiled as she somewhat agreed to the idea of this re-encounter turning to a date. Zero smiled too, "So are you. So tell me about the true woman behind the stories I have heard before coming here."

From outside the cafe Ezreal was walking by as he was going to pick up some more groceries for his room since he was getting rather low. But in the corner of his eye he spotted two people that had similar hair, and stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized the first person who was shorter and immediately knew it was Riven. Then he looked at the person sitting in front of her, he was a bit taller and looked very similar to Zero when saw him earlier today... Ezreal then realized that it was Zero and ran up to the side of the window where he couldn't be seen by them. Then peered in a bit as he saw them looking all flustered and relaxing a bit before they started talking like they were on a date. _"Wait... What if they are on a date?! That Zero... Didn't take him for a womanizer at all when we were younger! Get em' tiger!"_ With a smirk Ezreal left the cafe entrance to get his groceries.

Riven cleared he throat before speaking, "After I tell you about me, I wanna hear the stories about the man that was interested in me by the stories he heard." She had a childish smile from ear to ear.

* * *

 **That is it for chapter 2 everyone! I hope you enjoyed it as much I had writing it! There is more to come! I am gonna try alternate each day for a chapter for this and the academic love triangle!**

 **Till chapter 3!**

 **ごっきげにょ‼！**

 **-Emperor Zafkiel**


	3. Chapter 3: Looks like its a date then!

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Let's see how this date goes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Looks like it's a date then!**

"I might as well start with my childhood then, something the people in the institute doesn't tell everyone." Riven started while Zero moved their cups of water from the edge of the table to in between them. "So we are starting from your time in Noxus right?" She nodded and then took a sip of her water, Zero didn't drink his cup but instead was more keen on listening to Riven's story.

"To start it off, my childhood compared to most of the other children within Noxus. My father was one of the many high ranking military officers at the time and with me being his daughter I was put through combat training by the time I was five. But when I did start training my father made me train with full size swords that the soldiers use in battle." Taking a quick pause she noticed Zero was pretty interested, she reached for his hands and smiled very wholeheartedly. "I've never thought I would meet a guy that wouldn't get up and leave after hearing the first bits of my childhood..."

Zero then held her hands and smirked, "Well some guys come from protected families and think they are entitled to everything." Riven's eyes were somewhat sparkling by what he said, "But aren't you from Piltover? Isn't everything easy there?" Zero then lowered his head. "Well my family wasn't the best in Piltover in terms of history." Now she was bewildered to what he was saying... "What do you mean?" Now her curiosity about him was getting stronger.

He then moved a bit closer to Riven and his mouth was by her ear, and then he whispered something she never thought that was even possible... _"My family was an unholy union according to both factions of Demacia and Noxus."_ Her eyes widened when he moved back to his earlier position, "You're half Demacian and half Noxian?!" She whispered quite loudly, Zero then nodded. "I guess you want to learn about how that happened huh?" Riven then nodded very vigorously but Zero stopped her with his hand. "Well if you think this turns into another date I will explain the whole story about my family. But you wanna know about me right?"

With a small nod Riven agreed, but before Zero could start his story Vi returned with two appetizers for them. One plate was filled with assorted sushi and another plate were fried vegetables, "Here you go you two!" The two looked at Vi with a bewildered face. "We didn't order this Vi..." Riven said to her friend, _"Riv, you come here a lot and we already know what you like to order. Looks like you two are getting quite comfortable aren't ya?"_ With a very sly smile, Vi left the table as the two had noticed there were silverware.

Riven then looked at their hands then to the walking away Vi, she then had let go of one of Zero's hands and then reached for the silverware. Zero did the same and they began to eat the appetizers, "Besides from our small interruption and the delicious food. My childhood wasn't that great, the earliest memories I remember were my parents fending off many assassins from the warring factions to protect me and my sister. I remembered we kept making our way through the Shuriman desert while we were on the run." Riven was very interested by his childhood not by the fact it was about him, but the fact that his family was on the run.

"By the time I was seven years old, we had finally made it to Piltover and they managed to save about eight million gold. Then used that money to buy a nice mansion and made sure to register our family under new aliases and making sure our names were still ours but with the letters in different spots now. _My original name Eroz but please try keep it a secret alright?_ That name was so embarassing..." Zero had a very flustered face and had a begging expression to her. She then held a piece of fried pumpkin in front of him with a smile.

"Don't worry I will Zero and try this! It is very sweet yet salty, they balance out the flavor very well!" She was holding up the fried pumpkin with a fork and Zero looked at the piece of food a bit cautiously. Then opened his mouth and Riven slowly moved the fried pumpkin in his mouth and he closed it. Riven watched his face as he pulled away and eat the fried pumpkin. His eyes opened widely as the flavor finally hit him then reached for the rest of the appetizers. "That was really good!" She smiled as he was having a somewhat childish nature at the current moment, but she noticed his eating pace was fast. "H-hey! Don't eat everything!"

The two scarfed the appetizers in the next thirty seconds and both of their mouths were full of food. Then they saw the last piece of sushi and they stared each other down while trying to swallow all of their food. They both swallowed at the same time (NOT THE KINKY KIND) then reached for the sushi but Riven got it faster than Zero. He then had a defeated form as she ate the last piece happily in her mouth. "I may have lost this battle but not the war!" He said with a happy tone then drank some water to wash down most of the food that were still trying to get to his stomach.

Vi came by as our blossoming duo were in their post appetizer eating battle, she smiled a bit as she saw that Riven was actually having a great time with this guy. But she looked over at Zero and took notes of him then tried remembering during her times back in Piltover, he seemed awfully familiar but she was trying to pin point who this guy kept being around... She had kept it in her mind and made it back to the kitchen to drop off the dishes. Back to them Riven swallowed the last sushi and looked at him then rested on he wrists, and stared him down with a gentle smile. "Come on let me hear more Zero." Zero sat back up then began the next part of his childhood.

In the back of the kitchen after Vi put away the dishes she walked over to Caitlyn. "Hey cupcake! Do you know that guy that is with Riven?" She picked up some plates for another table, then Caitlyn peered over the service counter and saw Zero. "Yeah that is the second child of the De Lanna's." Vi stopped and Jayce was coming in as Caitlyn stated that. "That kid is a De Lanna?!" Vi exclaimed from the kitchen, Zero was mid story when Vi yelled. Jayce was also surprised but continued to work.

 _Before Vi's yelling..._

After Riven asked for more of his childhood, he cleared his throat. "Then you tell me more after I get to a good stopping point. After the first year of settling they enrolled my sister into an all girl school and for myself I was put in a co-ed school. Then I met Ezreal and we had a lot of crazy adventures also getting into fights with the bullies. After he had left to go on explorations I was mostly alone with a couple of friends that were not really as great as Ez. But one day during summer vacation leading up to my start of middle school my father brought me into the training room and tossed me two weapons. A sword and a spea- What th-That was Vi wasn't..." Riven heard Vi as well as she yelled, Zero stood up and walked over to the service counter.

 _Now..._

Caitlyn looked up to see that Zero had stood up and gotten to the service counter, "Great job Vi, the De Lanna is at the counter now." Vi then handed the plates to Jayce and told him it was for another table in the back. She ran out and grabbed Zero by the shoulders, Riven stood up then rushed over at the sight that Vi did that. "Vi! What are you doing?!" She questioned her then all of a sudden Caitlyn chimed in. "I told Vi that this young man is a De Lanna, one of the many high ranking families and she freaked out." Vi then began to shake Zero while staring down Caitlyn. "Duh! I never thought a kid from a high ranking family in Piltover would be over here!" Now Zero had a frightened look on his face then looked around the cafe and some of the people there were staring him down. They also dressed like him, Vi and the rest of the Piltover faction. "Can you stop saying my family name!" Vi stopped and looked at him in surprise. "Why not?!" She questioned him before Caitlyn placed a dish on the counter and rang the bell for another person to get the plate.

"Because Vi, not only is his family high rank they also have a bunch of enemies from the other high ranking families." Her face was very menacing to her and Vi remembered seeing a report that the De Lanna's had a secret clearance from the government and another high class security watch because of something. From the back of the cafe a figure stood up, he was rather tall and old. Though the most notable feature of this figure was his left arm, it was very demonic as he reached for his walking cane.

The other people that were staring Zero down also stood up and motioned for him to go outside. "Shit..." Zero took off Vi's hands off his shoulders and walked outside while Riven followed behind him to figure out what the hell is going on... Caitlyn rang the bell again as the people that were standing followed behind and the figure that was last was none other than Swain, the Noxian Grand General. _"Look what you did Vi, judging by the second child of the De Lanna's expression. He must know about the high class security for his family."_

Zero stood in a now empty walkway as Riven stood beside him out of the cafe and the many people made a small crowd in front of him till Swain stepped out. They made a path as he made his way to the front and closed it when Swain stopped in the center. The group stared him down and Swain slammed his cane on the ground, Zero instinctively gotten into a battle stance. "So we meet at last, son of Byrar Vajardin." Soon enough a wide medium length double edge sword with a dark green blade appeared in his right hand and a black medium length spear appeared in his left hand. "We don't go by that last name anymore Swain."

Riven looked at Zero and his weapons then Swain and began to draw her sword. "Put your weapons away child, you too exile." Swain then turned to the group behind him, "If you're here to mess with this young man, I suggest you all leave before some unneeded people end up in the infirmary." The group dispersed back into the cafe and the _'couple'_ were still battle ready. "Calm down, if I wanted to battle you Eroz. I would have the moment you entered the cafe. I am here to compromise to what had happen to your family back to when you and your sister were younger." Zero heard what Swain had said and summoned his unique weapon holster. Then sheathed his weapons, "I'll hear what you have to say, but why do wanna have a compromise?" He asked as Vi came out with a to go box then gave it to Riven. " _Sorry for causing this trouble... It's on me today Riv!"_ She whispered then ran quickly passed Swain.

Swain began walking to the Institute, "Follow me. I will explain when we get there." Zero and Riven followed behind the Grand General, holding hands out of fear to what might happen when they got to wherever they get to.

 ** _After they left..._**

Vi walked into the kitchen and Caitlyn smacked her on the head. "OW! What the hell cupcake?!" Caitlyn shot a menacing glare at her. "You blew the his cover for the sake of security for his family name Vi." Vi then had a _'I dun goofed...'_ Expression on her face then continued to work.

 _ **Back to the Riven and Zero... Also Swain...**_

Swain and the duo passed the fountain in the center of Heilfram, "Exile." Riven stared at Swain, "Riven please, don't call me that." She responded and Swain cleared his throat, "Riven, why are you following this man?" Without even blinking Zero responded for her. "Because she is like me Swain. Minus her being part of my family. Yet..." Swain squinted at the last part of Zero's statement. "Eroz." Zero shot an angry glare at him and Swain could feel it beating against his back. "It's Zero now, _Grand General Swain._ " Swain let out a grimacing sigh, "You two really don't like what you used to be called don't you? But it sounds like you wish to be closer to the point of marriage I take it?"

"Wha-?!" They both stopped at the gate and Swain turned back to them and laughed. "I can see things much better than everyone else remember?" He tapped his head with his human hand the turned to the guards and have them opened the gates for the three of them. They noticed Zero and already knew that he is a summoner and didn't need to ask him. Swain continued walking and the two followed behind until they had gotten to a Ionian gazebo over looking the ocean, there was a table and four seats in the middle of it. Swain sat down and motioned them to sit across from him, "Sit, so I can explain why I want you to talk to you Zero. I have _'convinced'_ the other generals to call off the assassinations for your family. Reason being is that with your family also is part Demacian and we need to strike a crucial blow to them, and we need your mother Cyaht Lagh-gaurdia." The two sat down as they listened to him and had an angry look when Swain said his mother's maiden name. "My apologies, I mean Cyaht De Lanna to be the trigger to have them strike." Zero had a very cautious look on his face. "How do you plan to get my parents to come out here to help with your plan then?" Swain let out a friendly laugh and motioned his hand towards Riven.

"You both already have set this up yourselves." Riven slammed her hands on the table and was very flustered. "S-Swain! You don't actually mean?!" She exclaimed with a shaky tone. "Indeed, you two get married." Zero slammed his fists on the table next, "You can't be serious?!" Swain then casted Vision of Empire on them but toned down the damage to to barely hurt them. "The voices tell me that Zero is highly infatuated with you Riven." Zero stood up in embarrassment, "You're lying!" He was in pure denial when Swain said that. "The Vision doesn't lie young De Lanna." He then sat down and let out a very irritated sigh. "As for you Riven the voices tell me that you found someone that can make you feel grounded." Riven looked down in embarrassment then said, _"I'll do it..."_

Zero heard Riven's response and gripped his face a bit. "I'll do it as well. But my parents are going to hate it when they find out when they are bait..."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was actually harder to write since I took a hard left turn from my original storyline.**

 **Till the next chapter!**

 **ごっきげにょ‼！**

 **ーEmperor Zafkiel**


	4. Chapter 4: How did it turn out to this!

**I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! chapter 4 is gonna get crazy btw!**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: How did it turn out like this?!**

Swain stood up and walked to the exit of the gazebo, "That is good to hear from the both of you, I hope everything goes swimmingly for the both of you." Riven and Zero were still in some shock as they had both agreed to this plan to get married to each other. All this so Zero's parents come out and using them as bait for the Demacians to strike. Swain then noticed a flash in the distance, it was something reflecting off a weapon. "Zero I suggest you duck." Not even a blink later a gunshot was fired and a 25mm round was flying straight for Zero, with a swift motion he turned to the noise while bringing out his spear. He deflected the round with the tip of the spear and it flew off to the grass just outside the gazebo. Swain had a very amused look on his face as he saw that happen. "Not bad Zero, seems like your father has trained you well." Riven on the other hand had the opposite reaction than Swain.

"Who the hell was that!" Swain then scoffed, "Riven you need to brush up on the people who can battle from long range. That was the Virtuoso, only he and Caitlyn are able to make a shot that far." Swain then took his leave, heading towards the Noxian dorms to inform the rest of the faction the plan he has set in motion. Zero put his spear away then sat back down and held his head trying to absorb everything that just happened... "Great... It hasn't even been a single day and there is already a big target on my head... I shouldn't have left home..." Riven saw Zero being very regretful for making the choice to come here. She placed her hand on his back her other hand on top of his arm then leaned on to him. "Hey, you weren't the only one with a big target on their head. After the poison attack on the village on the Ionia and the moment they found out I was still alive. Not to mention about Yasuo is still hunting me down for the stuff that happened with his elder.

Zero turned to listen to Riven and feel a bit comforted to know that he is not the only person in this place that is being targeted by soo many people. But in the distance he heard footsteps coming from a slightly different direction to where Swain had left. One sounded human and the other set of footsteps sounded very animalistic, turning his head to see who is walking towards them was Nidalee and to the right of her was the Vastayan Pride hunter, Rengar. She was wearing very casual clothes compared to the ones the summoners had designed for her to wear on the rift. While Rengar was wearing his Night hunter outfit minus his fur being a midnight blue. As they got closer Nidalee called out, "Hey Riven! Are you alright? You left the cafe rather early! Vi told us you left with that guy and Swain!" Riven jumped as Nidalee called her out and turned to them.

"Oh! W-well... A lot of stuff happened. It's gonna be take a while to explain." Rengar looked over at Zero and noticed that he was bent over and seemed like he is trying to collect his thoughts. "Riven. Who is that man beside you?" Riven leaned a bit to the edge of the chair but Zero heard Rengar and turned to his voice. Riven returned to her original position as he opened his mouth. "I'm Zero, its a pleasure to meet you." He did his best to keep his calm and collected tone as Nidalee and Rengar continued to walk into the gazebo. As they walked around them to sit on the other side of the table, Rengar noticed the tone in his voice. "The name's Rengar. I admire your courage to try stay calm and collected but I can hear it in your voice Zero. You feel fear right now don't you?" Zero nodded as Nidalee and he took a seat, he then saw the to-go boxes from the cafe and slid them in front of both of them.

"Both of you eat, before you two tell us what happened. My recipes tend to calm people down after very stressful events, that's why there are a lot of people at our cafe." Nidalee turned to Rengar as he reached into his jacket and brought out two packs of a fork with a knife. Then slid the utensils to Riven and Zero. They opened the packets and the boxes to see steak with mashed potato's with a plentiful amount of vegetables. Rengar and Nidalee watched them eat but noticed a smell that wasn't right... Ionian gunpowder... He turned to the source of the smell, then looked over at Zero and Riven. Examining both of them and saw a small but noticeable scratch on the tip of it, "Zero right? Judging by that scratch on your spear you deflected that bullet right?" Zero nodded as he heard Rengar while he was halfway through his meal. "I applaud your skill with that weapon, not many are able to use it." After Zero finished his box he closed it and moved it to the middle. "Thanks, I have used these weapons for a good while. Wait... You said _"our cafe"_ You mean... You and Nidalee own that place?" Zero questioned Rengar.

"Yes they do Zero, Rengar and Nidalee are married and during their off days on the rift they run that cafe we were just at. They call it "The Vastayan hunting den." When I first arrived they helped me get used to the institute and made sure I was doing okay." Zero nodded as Riven explained some small bits about them and the time she spent with them as well. "I see... So you two have been helping Riven out a lot huh?" He asked the both of them and Nidalee smiled, "Yes we have, we are her best friends. We don't really discriminate of what faction you came from. As long as you have a good heart we don't mind at all." Riven placed her box on top of Zero's as Nidalee talked. "So tell us what happened you two." Rengar had finally cut to the chase and wanted to know what happened.

Riven started first and gave her side of the story up until Vi had yelled out Zero's family name. Then it was Zero's turn and gave his side of the story up until the same point but continued on till now. By the time he finished the sun had set and the hextech lights along with the hextech heater's around the gazebo had turned on to make sure everyone was warm during this cold spring night. "So the main point of this is that Swain wants Zero and you to marry right?" Rengar turned to Riven as Zero finished. Nidalee was mostly listening since this was mostly Rengar's kind of lane. "Y-yeah..." Then Rengar turned to Zero, "Just to get your parents out here so they can be used a bait to lure the Demacian faction into an attack so the Noxian faction can launch an ambush. Am I not wrong?" Zero then nodded. With that Rengar let out a loud bellowing laugh. The rest of them were in shock to his sudden burst of laughter.

"R-Rengar?! What is so funny about this?! They are being forced to cooperate with Swain!" Rengar then stopped laughing but had a smile on his face. "Yeah but look at Riven! She is so relaxed with Zero! When was the last time you ever seen her like this with a guy? I never have! Most of them end up being on the floor remember?" Nidalee couldn't help but smile as well. "You're not wrong Rengar, it's safe to say Swain did see something good happening between you two." She couldn't help but agree with Rengar. "Zero you said you just got here right?" Zero then nodded, "Yes I have. My mach match is in a week so I have plenty of time till then." Rengar then clapped his paws together. "Good! I want you two to come to the cafe in the morning! I have an idea to kick start Swain's plan with a surprise!" Nidalee looked at Rengar with a bewildered expression, "What the hell do you have in mind?"

Rengar turned to her, "Just because I am always in the kitchen doesn't mean I don't hear anything. There is a ball happening in Demacia tomorrow night, I am gonna need the both of you to come early tomorrow since it is a Sunday so we can get the proper clothes for you two to wear there. If you two wanna try luring some of the Demacians why not try revealing you're family name at the ball?" Riven immediately stood up to Rengar's suggestion and slammed her hands on the table. "Are you crazy Rengar?! That's basically throwing us into the Baron pit!" Rengar then raised his eyebrows. "Which one of us here can solo baron with a full physical damage build? Yeah we know you're strong Riven, and judging by the weapons Zero has not to mention him being able to deflect one of Jhin's rounds makes him just as dangerous." Zero sighed and stood up. "I'll go along with this plan. If I can shut those stuck up Demacians up tomorrow I am in, plus I get to see Riven in a dress."

Riven lightly punched Zero on the arm since it sounded like he was trying to tease her a bit. "Good. You two better go back first and get some rest." Nidalee told Riven and Zero as they pushed in their chairs, then threw the to-go boxes away in the trash can. Riven then turned to them to wave Nidalee and Rengar good night then clung to Zero's left arm as they made their way to the dormitories.

"Rengar, are you sure about this?" Nidalee was still a bit wary about this idea and leaned onto Rengar's shoulder. "Don't worry they should be fine, plus it is great to see Riven be happy with a guy for once." Nidalee smiled as she saw the form of Zero and Riven walking side by side under the hextech lights leading back to the dorms.

Riven and Zero were coming up to the institute's main building and saw many summoners walking in, out and around. Some going in for late night matches, some leaving matches and other's taking a break and having some snacks on the tables outside. "Riven which dorms do you live in?" Zero asked as they were mid way till the dorms began show up in their view. "I live in the neutral dorms." Zero nodded, "Do you have a roommate?" Riven tilted her head left and right like she was gonna say maybe or something. "Well... it's a yes and no. A couple days ago some movers came to my room, well... The other half of the room to bring in someone's stuff, but that day I didn't really care cause I had to go to a match." Zero then had a questionable look on his face, he was told by the movers that his stuff would be here a couple days ago... Riven's story and the movers scheduled delivery were pretty close... _"What are the fucking chances that the stuff delivered to the other room that Riven's stay's at is my stuff?!"_

They were coming up close and the doors to the dorm were also hextech operated and opened automatically thanks to a sensor and they walked to the elevator. Zero pressed the button to call down the elevator, when it finally arrived the door opened and Vi was standing there. "Oh! Hey you two! Was everything alright when you guys left with Swain?" Vi asked the two of them but Riven responded to her. "Oh yeah... About that... A lot of things happened... But Rengar and Nidalee apparently followed us, you already know how I am with them! I tell 'em nearly everything Vi! Though everything is okay now, don't worry about it." Riven had a smile and everything to make sure Vi didn't feel guilty for what she did earlier. Vi let out a sigh of relief then left the elevator and the two walked in while waving good bye for the day. "Take care you two!" She yelled as the doors closed and Riven pressed a floor. But Zero tried his best not to look so if his assumptions were right he wouldn't freak out.

"So, you and Vi are pretty close friends huh?" Zero asked as the elevator began to move upwards, Riven nodded against his arm and had a soft smile on her face. "Yeah, mostly because me and her are pretty tomboyish sometimes but we have our girly moments. Though she likes it when we are on the same team on the rift since we tend to stomp on the enemy team most of the time." By the time Riven had finished they had gotten to the floor Riven chose, and when the doors opened Zero saw the sign was _the fifth floor. "Shit..."_ He thought to himself as Riven took the first step and he followed suit, then his stomach sank a bit as she turned towards the lower numbered rooms. Riven then stopped at room 508... "Alright here is my room Zero! Thanks for walking me ho-" Before she could finish thanking him, Zero let out an unsatisfied grunt. "Wha?! What's wrong? Are you sad that the date is over?" She frantically asked but Zero knew his answer all to well, then placed his hand on the door to room 508 "Wai- What are you doing?!"

Riven was bewildered to what Zero was doing but then she heard the door to her room click and Zero reached for the knob then turned it to go inside. "I also live here... That stuff you saw being moved in here a couple days ago was my stuff..." Riven stood there shocked as all this happened. "WHAT ARE THE FUCKING CHANCES (Me of fucking course -EmperorZafkiel) THAT ALL THIS IS COINCIDENCE?!"

 _the Head Summoner's office.._.

Head Summoner Devanna was reading some articles and a report about Jhin firing a round on Institute ground's, but then she sneezed out of nowhere. "Ugh! I better not be getting sick..." She then felt a chill run down her spine.

 _Back at room 508 and the hallway..._

Someone had gotten up and angrily opened their door to Riven's sudden yelling, but it was none other than Caitlyn. "HEY PIPE IT DOWN! I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!" Riven ran into the room and hastily opened her side then hid, Zero on the other hand stood there for a few seconds then did the same. Both of them were stunned to find out not only did they meet earlier today but they are also living together... Zero took off his weapons then made his summoner robe tangible and hung it up. Taking off his clothes he wore tonight and threw them into the hamper, he grabbed some shorts and a tank top. Then left his closet making sure the light was off and closed the door. Riven however walked over to his side, closed his door and poked her head passed the entrance. "Uhhh... Sorry for intruding..." Zero turned to her and smiled, "Oh don't worry you're always welcomed to my ro-"

Before he could finished Riven had turned down the light setting then stepped out from behind to entrance and was wearing a black lingerie set. He was utterly speechless, then she walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest. Instinctively he had taken a step back towards his bed then she took a step forward, this continued until the back of his legs hit the bed. Zero then fell backwards onto his bed and moved to the center, Riven got onto the bed and crawled up to him. She then pulled the sheets over them and snuggled up to him as the room was rather cold with the A/C blowing. "Good night Zero." She smiled as she easily fell asleep, Zero though was laying there motionless.

 _"What a crazy fucking day... First I run into Riven at the gate, then we meet again at the fountain, then we end up at a cafe, THEN WE GET ROPED INTO A PLAN WHERE WE HAVE TO MARRY! Then we find out we live in the same dorm room and now she is sleeping all snug up next to me... Well... I didn't have to struggle to look for a girlfriend... Now I feel like one of those nobles that get roped into arranged marriages... But this all happened by chance..."_ As Zero get's lost in his sea of thoughts he finally went to sleep and unconsciously turned his body towards Riven and cuddled her in his arms. Several hours pass as the two look happy sleeping together, soon enough the sun began to creep through the curtain's gaps...

* * *

 **I hope you like the crazy twist I threw in and no! I am not making this convenient for the both of them living together by chance and that meaning they can bang already! We still got the ball to happen in Chapter 5!**

 **Till then!ごっきげにょ‼**  
 **-EmperorZafkiel**


	5. Chapter 5:Time to get ready for the ball

**Ready for Chapter 5? Well me neither! Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Time to get ready for the ball**

As the sunlight slowly crept through the curtains while our couple were sound asleep, both cuddled up next to each other. Riven felt the light slowly getting on her face and then dug her face into Zero's larger body then held him tighter to get some more sleep. Zero though wasn't enjoying the sun light started to come through the curtains and hitting his eyes. "Nghn..." His eyes slowly opened then looked down to see Riven in all her morning beauty, hair messed up from moving a bit while sleeping, her lingerie starting to fall off as well and he could feel her breasts up against his abs.

He then held her tightly then rolled his body onto his back, bringing her up on top of him. That also caused her to finally wake up too. "Hngh... I wanna sleep more..." Zero had a small irritated expression before pulling her face up to his then bit on her ear. "Wake up Riven, or should I say babe." Riven finally woken up to her ear being bit then pulled away from him as he let go. "Really?!" She was angered a bit but she was straddling Zero and her butt was up against his standing tree. "Yes, really. Don't you know what time it is? Also... You're butt is touching my _tree_." Riven turned red as she felt his penis up against her ass then leaned forward.

 _"Do you wanna do it?"_ She asked with a timid expression as her lips were very close to his lips, he looked directly in her eyes. "After tonight's ball we can try." Zero then slightly lifted his head and lightly kissed her lips. She was taken back then sat back on top of him, "Already kissing after the first night of being together? You're very daring aren't you Zero?" She then got off of him but saw the clock, "I-I'm gonna go shower first." Riven began walking out of his room and swayed her hips to try entice Zero to go a bit farther with her.

Zero gotten up from his bed and fixed it then opened the window to let in the fresh air, he looked at the clock and saw it was 7:23 am. Then heard the shower turn on, he went into his closet to grab a new set of clothes and underwear. Then set his closed on the bed and went to the bathroom, opening it while Riven was still showering. He grabbed a brand new toothbrush on the side that wasn't filled with things ladies needed for making themselves pretty. He started brushing his teeth, then the shower head stopped and Riven slightly opened the shower door to grab her towels to dry herself off. The shower doors opened again as Riven was covered with her towels and her hair wrapped up.

She looked at Zero and walked up to him as he started brushing his teeth, he was very surprised that she was getting closer with no clothes. Riven then got behind him and hugged him as he was half way through brushing his teeth. He leaned forward to spit out the toothpaste into the sink then washed his mouth out, "Uhhhh... Riven? Shouldn't you get dressed?" Zero was getting a bit nervous, especially since earlier she asked him if he wanted to do it. "Mmm... Not yet... I wanna see how ballsy you can get Zero..." He was now very nervous since this is the first time he was getting this close to a woman, this was just as hard since they were literally told yesterday that they would have to marry. Riven was actually enjoying this and him literally living under the same roof makes this much easier for her to get used to him and Zero was someone that is similar to her.

Zero turned around then reached down behind Riven and grasped her ass with both hands. "Oh! You're really ballsy aren't you?" He then leaned down to kiss her again on the lips and then Riven reached her arms around Zero's neck. Their light kiss started to turn into a passionate one, when they pulled away after a couple of minutes Riven licked her lips. "Mmmm... Minty fresh, I'll go change now Zero." She let go of him then slipped out of his arms and went to her room after she opened the door for the bathroom. Zero then stripped down and gotten into the shower then began to clean himself, while he was showering Riven was in her closet choosing an outfit. By the time he had finished and dried his body, Riven had finally picked an outfit. When he opened the bathroom door Riven was wearing a black short top jacket with a gray shirt, a black mid-length skirt with black knee high socks and black flat shoes. "Well? What do you think?" She asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Zero looked at her outfit and smiled then walked into his room while closing the door so he could change, Riven puffed up her cheeks as he closed the door. _"Jeez! He couldn't at least give me a compliment?!"_ When his room door opened a couple minutes Zero stepped out with a black collar shirt with a gray shirt underneath, and wore black jeans and black shoes. "Sorry I didn't say anything earlier. It was just funny we picked the same color of clothes. Also you look pretty in that outfit Riven." She gave him a teasing punch then grabbed his arm after he closed his room, then they left their dorm room together. Since it was a Sunday and there was no matches for the day a lot of people were leaving at the same time as them. Then they all noticed Riven was clinging to him as they all made their way to the elevator, Zero and Riven waited for a bit till there was enough room for a trip down the elevator.

When they got to the ground floor they walked out of the dorms, the two of them were in a sea of other summoners and champions as they were all heading out to Heilfram to enjoy this nice Sunday. The two of them were talking as they made their way to the Vastayan Hunting Den, they were talking more about their childhoods. They both learned that they are nearly the same age (22) but Riven was slightly old by a few months, but they also found out more about each other. Especially about what style of weapon's and weapon techniques they use. Zero knew about bits and pieces about Riven's sword along with her skills, but he learned that those were her main techniques but she also has a few more techniques. Riven learned from Zero that he dual-wields, a sword and spear then learning that his weapon techniques was concentrated around speed and heavy hits. Meaning he was just like him, though he did tell her that he is able to throw his spear at a long range but as she listened to him explain it was kinda like Nid's javelin toss. Though the twist was once it connected to someone, Zero said that he had traced his spear with magic and it exploded in a small area. During their conversation they had finally reached the cafe.

There was a sign on the door stating it was closed but Riven turned the door knob and it swung opened with Nidalee along with Rengar were standing behind it. Both of them in much more casual clothes than last night, Rengar stepped out first and walked past Riven and Zero. Nidalee stepped out after then locked the cafe's door, "Come on." She motioned the two as she caught up with her husband. Zero and Riven followed behind, "I know we gotta be ready for the ball tonight. But where are we going?" Rengar turned his head a bit so they could hear him as they continued walking through Heilfram. "How did you two sleep last night?" Nidalee asked but the two of them turned red by the question. "Uhhhh... We slept together last night..." Riven answered and Nidalee had a very surprised yet amused look on her face. "Ohhhhh~ Is that's so? Riven what did you wear?" Nidalee was now teasing Riven. "Tha- That's not the point here!" Zero shook his head as she answered Nidalee, "Oh really? With what you were wearing last night made me walk backwards to my bed Riven." Rengar then laughed from Zero's response.

"Don't worry Riven, judging by how he responded you wore "that" didn't you?" Nidalee kept her amused look and Riven had a bitter face now. While they were walking and Rengar leading the way, a couple minutes have passed as the three were going back and forth arguing to trying to find out what Riven wore last night to have Zero sleep with her. Rengar then stopped and the rest of them stopped, then looked at where they were at. It was a shop for sure while the lettering for the sign was red and deep purple. It read "Living Transcendent", the doors opened up and a young woman with black hair while wearing dark green clothing greeted the four. "Ah welcome Rengar, Nidalee, Riven and Zero." Zero was taken back to how the woman knew his name. "How do you know my name?!" Soon enough a man with white hair and a face scar stepped out while wearing black clothes with red details. "The order of shadows gather intel rather quickly Zero. I am Zed co-owner of Living Transcendent, this is Akali who is my apprentice." Then a woman with white hair and a slim body stepped out next to Zed and leaned up against him. "I am owner of this shop, I am Syndra it's a pleasure to meet the man that has taken the heart of Riven's."

Zero turned a bit red but was still surprised that they already knew about him, Riven on the other hand was very red compared to him when Syndra stated that. "Ye-yeah... He kinda has... Though the most crazy part about this was last night when we went home..." The group stared at her very intently with questioning looks, she took notice and waved her hands across her face. "No! We didn't do it last night! It's just that we found out that we live together already... Remember how I said there wasn't anyone living in the other room? Well a couple days ago his stuff got moved in and... Yeah..." Everyone besides Zero busted out laughing by Riven's remark but Zero was very red now. "Rengar! Can you please tell me why we are here!" Zero raised his voice a bit then everyone stopped, Rengar then cleared his throat and motioned his hand to Akali, Syndra and Zed. "We are here to get your measurements for the clothes you two will be wearing tonight at the ball."

Zero and Riven blinked for a bit then looked at Akali, Syndra and Zed then back to Rengar and Nidalee. "Wait... You weren't kidding last night?!" Rengar then nodded and Zed had stepped behind the two of them. Placing his hand on Zero and Riven's back he pushed the two of them inside, "Come on we got work to do love birds." The two were speechless as the entered the shop and they saw aisles upon aisles of clothes, all different styles to fit the many people here in Heilfram that are from different territories. Rengar and Nidalee followed behind as did Syndra and Akali while closing the doors as well. Syndra then caught up to Zed by hovering over Rengar and Nidalee and grabbed Riven up into the air. "You're coming with me so we can tailor the perfect dress for tonight." Riven was stunned by the sudden action the closed her legs and covered her underwear so Zero couldn't see in embarrassment. "Zero! You better not look!" She yelled as Syndra flew over to the women's section, as did Nidalee and Akali. Zed continued to push Zero towards the men's section while Rengar was following right behind them.

"We are doing the same Zero, be prepared to be standing still for a moment." By now both Zero and Zed stopped at a podium with a three mirrors in front of him so they can get a good gauge at the clothes he will be trying today. Syndra and Riven had stopped at a similar part of the shop for the women, "Riven take off that jacket so we can start taking measurements. Akali grab the tape measure so we can get started." Syndra had turned to Akali as Riven took off her jacket then got onto the podium, Akali went to a drawer nearby and took out the tape measure. She came back to Syndra and handed it to her. "Here you go mother." Syndra sighed as she took it from Akali, "Ever since you switched sides from the kinkou order you haven't stopped calling me mother..." Riven heard her and was rather surprised, "Why did you switch sides Akali?" Akali took out a notebook from her pants and stared at Riven.

"Well me and Zed were under Shen's father's order but you know how evTerything went when he found the scroll containing the power of the shadows went. When he showed up here he told me everything and well I decided out of my own will to switch sides, then he got together with mother and I haven't stopped calling her that. She does act like a mother to me a lot." Syndra and listened and shook her head as Akali spoke then wrapped the tape measure around Riven's hips. "Akali, her hips are 38 inches. " Akali then wrote the number down for Riven's hips, Syndra then moved up to her hips. "Her hips are 30 inches, Riven lift up your arms." Riven did as she was instructed then Syndra put her hands under her shirt and bra, "GAH! Syndra what are you doing?!" She responded with surprise in her voice. "I am taking measurements for your breasts duh. I need that so we can make sure the dress isn't tight around your 20 inch bust with a 17 inch frame." Akali wrote down the final numbers down then Syndra took her hands out from under Riven's shirt and bra. "Good, now to look for a dress that is best for a ball..." Syndra then turned around and began walking down the aisle for a dress. "I hope you're enjoying this Riven because I sure am." Nidalee watched the whole thing happen and stood there silently with a playful smirk on her face, Riven turned to her. "Nid! You're not helping at all!" Akali then set the notebook down on the drawer and left to go make some tea for everyone.

At the other side of the shop Zed had taken out a tape measure as well, along with a notebook then handed that to Rengar."Since this was your idea Rengar, you write down the measurements I take." Rengar took the pencil that was being held on the side and opened the notebook to a fresh page, ready to write the measurements. "Ready when you are Zed." Zed took a squat then wrapped the tape measure around Zero's left and right thigh's. "Okay left thigh is 22 inches and the right thigh is 22.5 inches. Leg length is 33 inches." He then moved up to Zero's hips, waist, chest and shoulders. "Hips 32 inches, waist 28 inches, chest 42 inches, neck 16 inches and shoulders 55 inches. Damn, zero you are really packing some pecs man. Hold up both of your arms." Zero raised his arms, then Zed wrapped the tape measure around his left bicep and forearm. After that wrapped it around his right bicep and forearm, then pushed down both of his arms. "Left and Right biceps 15 inches and both forearms are 13 inches." Rengar had written down all the measurements and set the notebook down on the nearby table.

Zed then looked at Zero, "Zero what faction is you apart of?" Zero then looked at Zed and stepped off the podium, "Piltover Zed." He said firmly, Zed stared at him in the eyes for a good minute. He turned around and slowly walked towards the men's clothes. "Demacia and Noxus it is. The eyes can never lie Zero, I hope you remember that." Zero eyes widened a bit as Zed had said that. He thought he could lie about his families original factions, but it seemed like he couldn't around Zed. "He has seen a lot of things Zero, Zed has a knack of seeing the truth in someone eyes." Zero then sat on the podium and sighed a bit. Akali had arrived with seven cups and set down three down for the men and poured them their tea, "I thought everyone will be a bit thirsty, help yourselves." Akali then left to return to the women's side and poured tea into the rest of the cups for them. By the time Akali finished the last cup Syndra had returned with a long dress with a spaghetti strap top half, the bottom half was all black and the top was a very deep red. "This would be good for tonight, especially since it's a Demacian ball. You are going to get a lot of attention with this Riven." Riven was surprised by what Syndra said but then Nidalee opened her mouth. "We filled them in about you and Zero's little situation with Swain about an hour later after you two left. But don't worry we are preparing everything as we go." Riven looked at Nidalee with a questioning look but had turned to the dress and saw that the dress. "I like it Syndra. Now what's next?" Riven asked but Syndra already had left to the back to start at tailoring with the notebook that Akali had set on the table. "Next is the tailoring."

Zed had came back with black slacks, a red shirt, a white collar shirt with blue designs trailing the seams, then a black blazer that was traced with gold thread around the outer parts. "This will be perfect tonight and would best represent your families true past Zero." Zed then summoned two living shadows and they all held up each piece of the outfit for Zero to see. Zero turned to Rengar and let out a sigh, "I can't believe this is actually happening." Rengar chuckled a bit before Zed spoke. "I despise the Demacians as much as I despise the Kinkou order. So tonight's event should be draw their attention to you and Riven, Rengar filled me in last night about what is happening. You two are luck that most shops are closed on Sunday's also with Syndra and I were willing to help." Zero nodded his head as he heard Zed, "Thank's for the help Zed and that looks good if that is the theme you're aiming for." Zed gave the rest of the pieces to the living shadows and they left to the back of the shop to begin the tailoring process. He grabbed the notebook on the table then followed his shadows to the back.

Zero looked at his watch and saw it was already noon, "Rengar, what time does the ball start?" He asked while walking over to grab a cup for him and Rengar, then handed one to him. "Thanks, show up time is 5pm the ball doesn't start till 7pm. We have a lot of time, Syndra and Zed should be done with the tailoring around 3pm so we got time to relax." The two of them walked over to the women's side to catch up with the rest of the women. Nidalee and Riven were arguing about all the details that Riven had did this morning with Zero at home. "Ohhh~ So you forced him to make more moves on you huh?" Nidalee had a very amused look on her face while Riven was turning more red and Akali was just sitting on a stool just watching the arguing. "N-no! W-well... Kinda but! That is not the point here! I only did that so we could get closer as a couple for the sake of the plan!" Riven was doing her best to deny it but Nidalee had a very smug look on her face. "Oh really? Then why were you clinging to his arm last night, then when you both showed up to the cafe and all the way here?" Riven was now speechless then turned to finally notice Rengar and Zero just sipping their tea as they argued.

"How long were you two standing there?!" She yelled, "Long enough to hear "it was for the sake of the plan." I thought you actually liked me Riven?" He nonchalantly stated with a tiny smirk on his face. "I do like you Zero! It's just... It's just..." Zero took a couple steps forward, then she had leaned to the side and had an angry expression at Rengar. "You're not going to say anything?!" Rengar sipped his tea first then licked his lips. "Nope, I already gotta deal with Nidalee. Especially when she get's on her period." Nidalee then turned her head to Rengar and shot a very angry glance that had said 'I am gonna kill you later honey.' Rengar then faked a smile then drank from his cup of tea once more. "Well Riven? It's just what?" He teased her then she placed his hands on top of his shoulders' and tip-toed up to his lips for a kiss. When she pulled away she stared at him in the eyes. "It's just I don't wanna lose someone who understands what I've been through..." Nidalee and Akali clapped to hear Riven's true feelings about Zero. "Now that is a very nice thing to know Riven. I feel the same about you to-" Before he could finish a slashing noise was heard at the front doors then it fell apart. Someone was standing there with a katana and flowing hair that seemed to be defying gravity.

"I heard that the exile is here!" The man yelled and Zero put down his cup of tea and rushed to the middle aisle to see who it was. Riven and the rest of the other's followed behind, Zed and Syndra were halfway done with tailoring Zero's clothes while all this was happening. When the group reached the middle aisle, Riven was shocked to see that it was Yasuo standing in the doorway. "Not you again!" Yasuo then raised his blade at her, "Today I will have your head you vile woman!" Zero shrugged his shoulders and opened his palms as arcane magic surged from them and his weapons appeared. He gripped them then took his battle stance, "Not if I have something to say about it! I will protect my girlfriend slash future wife!" Everyone was surprised to see that Zero was able to steel himself so quickly, they all started to wonder what else does he have behind his mysterious background...

"I'll kill you then have her head!" Yasuo exclaimed but Zero launched himself at him from the long aisle with his spear leading the charge, he raised his sword to block the lung and they were flew out to the walkway outside. There was a good amount of people crowded at the entrance but when they saw the two clash they immediately dispersed as the two landed. Zero then raised his sword at Yasuo with a firm resolution in his eyes. "Try it loner." Yasuo growled then raised his sword for a diagonal slash to Zero's left, but he raised his spear to block the attack. His eye's widened with regret as he had slightly forgotten about Zero's spear, he has never fought someone that utilized two different hand to hand weapons like the rest of the league. Zero raised his sword and swung it at Yasuo, though he kicked off Zero to dodge the attack. "Quite crafty aren't you unforgiven?" If there was one person Zero had heard before coming here it was Yasuo, most of his classmates were talking about him backstories and all. So he knew what he hated to some extent, then Yasuo yelled in great anger by Zero's comments rushing him with his sword ready to slash his mid drift.

Zero saw Yasuo take the bait and ran towards him, the others finally reached the entranced to see the two charging. "ZERO!" Riven yelled then he slid onto the ground dodging the slash for him. With his spear leading his slide Zero stabbed Yasuo at the side of his stomach doing his best trying to avoid major arteries, swung his sword across his chest. Yasuo screamed in pain and pulled himself away from Zero's spear then held the wound with his free hand to try and halt the bleeding. "Y-you... W-what kind of warrior are you?!" He yelled as he gasped in pain. Zero then stood up and reared back his left arm and filled his spear with magic, Riven saw what her now confirmed boyfriend was doing... "One that was born from two people from different factions! A Noxian and Demacian half breed! Take this! Noxian treachery!" Zero then threw his spear at Yasuo, but with his few remaining breaths he swung his sword. "Churyun!" He deployed his wind wall and Zero's spear bounced off then flew up. Zero jumped up to grab his spear when he landed he saw that Yasuo had ran off, noticing the trail of blood on the ground he was about to give chase. "Stop! We got more pressing matters to attend to!" Rengar leaped in front of Zero to stop him from running off and ruining the plan they literally spent all morning to get ready for.

"Why?! He is after Riven! The best I can do is put him six feet under!" Rengar then slapped Zero across the face. "Calm down! This happens regularly! I usually drive him away myself, but today you drove him off instead. That is great you will defend her." Then Rengar turned to the rest of the crowd that was still lingering around the shop. With a loud roar he stomped on the ground, "If you're done spectating this little brawl then leave! Speak about what you just heard and I can't guarantee your safety tonight." His threat scared everyone and they left with great haste, Riven ran towards Zero and hugged him tightly. "Please... Calm down... This will happen again but for now let's go inside you're too heated from what just happened." Zero was slowly coming off of his battle high and made his weapons vanish the same way he had summoned them. Riven slowly stepped back and grasped his hand then walked him back into the shop, Zed and Syndra finished tailoring both clothes and picked out their a couple set of foot wear that would match their outfits.

"We heard what was happening from the back, good job taking care of that idiot. I'll make sure to have someone get money from him for that door he broke." Syndra then looked over at Zed and he sighed. "Alright, Riven what size of heels do you wear?" He waved his hands towards the heels, Riven saw that they were all crimson red but the size of the heel to have her seem taller were of different lengths. She then pointed to the one with that was about an inch and half, "That one and I wear a 9 and a half." Zed called forth his living shadows to take away all the heels and moments later one came back with the heels that would fit Riven perfectly. The shadow also brought a pair of socks for her then set them down beside the dress hanging off a hook. Zed then turned to Zero who was still calming down, "Zero you're turn, size and style." He looked at the shoes and noticed they all shared the same color scheme. Black surrounding most of the the foot and the laces were blue as the ocean, the bottoms were red as blood and the inside were white as snow. Zero then saw the pair of dress shoes that were more modern compared to the rest and lacked laces but instead were threaded into the leather. "That one, size 10 and a half wide."

The living shadows appeared once more and did the same thing they did with the heels that Riven picked earlier. When they returned the others had finished patching up what they could for the front door. Rengar and Nidalee smiled to see what they had picked, "Good we got an hour to spare even after Yasuo's usual hunting down for Riven. Time to get dressed the both of you!" Riven was then taken by Akali, Nid and Syndra to the women's changing room, Zero was taken by Rengar and Zed to the men's changing room. The next half hour was spent getting their hair styled, make up for Riven, making sure all the pieces for Zero's outfit were fitting perfectly and making sure Riven's dress wasn't going to fall off or drag on the ground. Soon after the entire group returned to the middle of the shop and were glistening with grace with their outfits that Zed and Syndra hastily and perfectly tailored.

"The two of you look great." Syndra commented with a happy smile on her face, "Not bad for our clothing designs. I never thought I would put that blazer to use someday." Zed laughed a bit as everyone looked at Riven and Zero. Riven then looked at Zero admiring his outfit that Zed picked out but her face turned blank as she saw his hair the same as earlier. "Nidalee get me some hair wax." Nidalee ran off real quick and came back with a jar of wax, then took out a scoop with her hand then styled Zero's hair to slicked back to his right then letting some of it stick up to give him the aristocratic yet aggressive look. Akali had came up beside Riven to give her a small rag to wipe off the excess wax on her hands. "Now you look handsome Zero." She said with a smile, he then shook his head a bit and smiled. "If you like it I don't mind at all." Rengar then chimed in as it was 20 minutes before people start showing up. Enough admiring each other for now, you can do it after you arrive at the royal palace. Yes I said royal palace, the lightshields are holding this ball." Zero nodded to Rengar up until he said the ball was being held at the royal palace and hosted by the lightshields. "Crap... The lightshields..." Riven then noticed his tone change in his voice.

"We'll be fine Zero, it's not gonna be that bad." Riven grasped his hand then Nidalee and Rengar began walking towards the side door. "I hope you're right." He then turned to Akali, Syndra and Zed. "Thanks for letting us use these today." Thanking them but Syndra shook her head, "No Zero, thank you for being someone that can be there for Riven. Plus this is a chance for our clothing to be showcased at a high class event. Now hurry! The teleporter to the royal palace is going to start to get packed!" Syndra motioned the two to start moving, Akali and Zed waved them off as well. "Don't worry about payment for now, I'll come collect those later. Or rather my shadow's will collect them." Riven and Zero nodded then walked quickly after Rengar and Nidalee. They followed them to the teleporter, good thing it was a couple minutes away from Living Transcendent. Rengar set the teleporter for the Demacian royal palace. "Step on the platform you two, tell us how it goes tomorrow evening after you two get some rest in the morning."

Our couple stepped on the platform as a light began to engulf them, "We will!" Riven responded and then Nidalee opened her mouth. "Make sure you two dance and set a target on yourselves! This is the purpose for the plan!" Zero then chuckled as the light finally engulfed them, "I'll do more than that tonight!" He yelled out then they were transported to the base of the royal palace. Though right in front of them when they arrived were Ezreal in his Debonair outfit and Lux in her base form Elementalist outfit. Ezreal turned to see who had arrived and saw that it was Zero and Riven. "Oh! Zero! I didn't know you were gonna be here tonight!"

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 5 guys! I hope you liked the small battle between advance level warriors!**

 **Till chapter 6! ごきげんよう!**

 **ーEmperor Zafkiel**


	6. Chapter 6: A crazy night in Demacia pt 1

**Oh jeez... Chapter 5 was long! Now for a night in Demacia as a halfling!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A crazy night in Demacia part 1**

Zero was taken back as Ezreal was attending tonight, "W-well I didn't either... Riven suggested we have another date, she then remembered about the ball so we got all dressed up as fast as we could." He made a sufficient lie on the spot and Ezreal nodded his head. "I say you two clean up very nicely, but Zero what is with the color scheme?" Zero then had a very irritated look on his face and walked up to him then pulled his head away from the women. _"You don't fucking remember what I told you a couple years ago?!"_ He whispered to Ezreal then he tried his best to remember what Zero told him. _"Sorry pal, all these years were very eventful so I kinda forgot. Jog my memory Zero."_ With a sigh pointed at the royal palace then to Riven. _"What factions were my parents were formally apart of? Riven and the palace are the best hints jackass!"_ He whispered angrily then Ezreal began to slowly piece everything together.

 _"OH FUCK! RIGHT! You're half Demacian and half Noxian! That explains the color scheme! Who picked out your clothes? I highly doubt you would do this!"_ He responded softly then Zero turned back around to Riven and Lux as they were complimenting their clothes. "Like oh my god Riven you're dress is sooo beautiful! Where did you get it?!" Ezreal turned around as well just in time for Riven to respond with. "Me and Zero here got these from Syndra and Zed! Well... They are loaning these to us for the night and kinda marketing their designs. But Lux! You still look so good in your Elementalist outfit! Though... You gonna use the other elements tonight?" Riven asked her, though the guys were just watching them talk to each other. But Zero had motioned his hand up slightly towards Riven. "There's your answer buddy." Ezreal nodded then saw a crowd of people starting to walk to the palace.

"Hey Lux, Riven! Talk as we walk or we are gonna be stuck in a sea of people!" The girl's turned to Ez and Zero then noticed the people walking past them. "Oh shit... Yeah, let's walk and talk Lux!" The guys lead and the girls followed closely behind them. "So do you know why the Demacian royal family is having the event Ez?" Zero asked but he responded with a shrug, "Beats me Zee, Lux is the one that follows that stuff. She is part of one of the strongest noble families. Though... Honestly can you hear them? They are going crazy about their outfits." Zero slightly turned his head a bit, "Riven though I would like to use the other elements to have a much better outfit. My personality changes when I do it, sooo things are going to get crazy if I even try to." Riven had an _"Ohhhhh! Right!"_ Expression on her face, "Yeah, don't want that to happen. You could possibly cause a crazy scene! Especially if you used the dark element!"

Zero just turned back forward as they kept ascending the steps up to the palace, the guys grabbed their girl's hand then began to weave through the crowd as a group to get to the front of the crowd. The girl's kept talking about more stuff and the guys already lost track as they went from clothes to make up then to all the other things girl's love to talk about. "Geez... I never thought Riven could talk for so long!" Zero looked to Ezreal as they were closer to the front. "No bro, it's Lux that is causing this. She loves to talk, like really loves to talk. One night she spent about 4 hours of straight talking with me! I swear I was falling asleep that afternoon. When she finally stopped talking it was dinner time. I saw you and Riven at Rengar's cafe last night, mind telling what happened?" Ez asked as they were now stuck in a line to get in and they were still pretty far back even after weaving through the crowd.

"Well... We had a good time, though someone from Piltover spilled the beans about my family name..." Ezreal then had a very unamused expression, "Lemme guess, it was Vi?" Zero then raised his eyebrows to confirm. "Ya think?! I have heard the stories that she was a knucklehead like literally a knucklehead. But I didn't think it was that bad!" Riven and Lux were kinda talking about the same thing but it had started with how she met Zero. Ezreal though chuckled when Zero responded, "It could be worse Zee, like someone from Noxus found out who you were." Zero then shot a very angry stare at Ezreal, his eyes widened as they kept moving along with the and were about halfway there. "Wait... You're serious?! Who was it?!"

Zero let out a sigh then leaned closer to Ezreal, _"The grand general himself."_ Softly whispering to him and his jaw dropped like how he usually stared at Ahri before Lux slaps him. _"Then what happened?!"_ Zero then looked back to Riven for a moment to see her and Lux laughing about more random stories. _"He dropped the assassination contracts for my family but in return I have to marry Riven. That would be the only way for my parents to come towards the institute, then use them as bait for the Demacians."_ Zero did his best to whisper as quietly as he can. Then Ez was appalled at what he and Riven were roped into, "You just got to the institute yesterday! How the hell?!" Zero wore an expression that literally read, _"Did you forget about my parents already?"_ Ez then turned forward and held his head up a bit. "Right... Totally forgot. You already have a big enough target as it is." By now they had reached the front of the line and many royal guards were standing at the door. One of the guards then stopped Zero and Riven, "You two, this a Demacian ball. You two shouldn't be here!" Lux then waved her hand at the guard. "They are with me, Luxanna Crownguard. If you got a problem I can always take it up to General Garen." The guard then looked at Lux and motioned them to go on through with great haste. "M-my apologies madam Luxanna! I didn't know they were with you! Please enjoy the ball!" The guard needed to stay in this position for some reason but the four didn't give two shits about it. All of them are the same anyway.

"Phew... Thanks Lux, you saved our butts back there." Riven thanked Lux as they made their way into the palace and towards the ballroom. "No problem Riv! I thought it was going to be a bit boring with Ezreal tonight. But good thing you two showed up! We all can hang out together!" Lux had a bright smile on her face, Riven responded with a calm smile. But remembered why they were here and it was to have her and Zero become targets for the plan to set in motion. Especially with Zero being the main focus of this plan to work. "Riv? You okay?" Lux's question snapped her out of her thoughts and she waved her free hand at her. "Yeah! I'm fine!" She responded as the four arrived to the ballroom and it was massive! Zero thought the institute's building was big this room puts it to shame, but he snapped out of his daze as Ezreal tapped his shoulder. "Come on we are going this way, according to Lux the neutral factions hang out over there." Ezreal then pointed to the west side of the room and spotted some Piltovians and some Ionians.

"Alright Ez lead the way." Ezreal and Lux walked towards the west side of the hall, Zero followed and Riven as well while they all heard the music playing. It was very smooth jazz as some people had already started dancing on the floor. "So Zero, Riven told me that you two happened to be roommates and are already dating. You work fast don't you?" Lux asked and he turned back to Riven as she had a smug look on her face, "Y-yeah my luck right?" He responded as he turned back to Lux. "Riven said it was coincidence that this all happened, but I think fate had something in store you two." Ezreal then stopped as they finally reached the spacious west side and they all had some breathing room to stand a bit further apart. "You could say that Lux." Ezreal saw there was an open table, then motioned everyone. "Yo guys! There is a free table over here!" He began walking towards it and the rest followed behind, _"Don't worry your two's secret with that general is safe with me."_ Zero's eyes widened then turned to Riven as they all got to the table and sat down. She had an apologetic look on her face but he as well had one after a couple of seconds after, "Yeah... I told Ez as well." Ironically the guys were seated on one side and the girls were on the other side for this medium sized table.

A waiter came by the table and placed cups of water for them and some appetizers, "How is your evening ladies and gentlemen?" The waiter asked while Ez was looking at his hex-watch and it read 6:37 pm, "We're doing fine, thanks for asking sir." Lux answered for everyone then the waiter turned to her. "Ahhh! Miss Crowngaurd! Welcome, why aren't you with your fellow Demacians tonight?" She waved her hand towards the group for her response. "I'm with my boyfriend Ezreal, his friend Zero and his girlfriend Riven. They are all part of the neutral factions in the league so I suggested we stay over here." The waiter nodded then bowed, "Well I hope you all have a great time tonight and please dig in to the appetizers!" The waiter then left and everyone grabbed a piece then continued to converse with each other, all having laughs and embarrassing stories about Ezreal and Zero back in Piltover. Mostly when they were being bullied back in school and going of on adventures after class before Ezreal left to behind his exploring career.

All of a sudden the lights went out then a spotlight turned on towards the entrance and people were parted away by more of the royal guard. Soon after the band began playing a royal bugle as Jarvan III and Jarvan IV stood at the entrance with a Xin Zhao and Garen following behind. All of them were in their dress clothing, "Great douchebag king and douchebag prince have finally showed up." Lux turned to Ezreal as he made his comment. "Ez! Shush! I know you don't like them but you gotta deal with them!" Ezreal sighed at Lux scolding her, "Sorry, I just hate how they act all high and mighty with their pure bloodline and stuff." This time Lux sighed and had to agree that the royal bloodline's attitude. "I can't disagree with you there, but behave." Riven and Zero were barely listening to Ezreal and Lux as they were too focused on the Jarvan's both the king and the prince. Riven reached her hand towards Zero's that was near the middle of the table, her fingers brushed up against his and Zero reached for her hand to hold it. "That's them, how do we get their attention?" Riven said as the Jarvan's and the two Demacian champion's acting as the guard made it to the center of the room. "I'll think of something, right now just stay calm Riv." Zero responded as the music stopped and King Jarvan was handed a mic.

"Welcome everyone to our ball! I hope you are all enjoying the festivities as well as the food! But tonight is a joyous occasion! My son, Prince Jarvan IV has confirmed that we will be making an advance in the war against Noxus soon! Our forces will meet those demons on the battlefield then defeat them in the name of Demacia! Please enjoy this wonderous night and enjoy yourselves!" The king then handed the mic back to the attendant and began walking towards the throne as did the Jarvan IV with his two generals. Zero then tighten his grip on Riven's hand a slight bit, "Not if we have something to do about it..." The light's came back on as the two Crownguards and their guards got to the throne. Jarvan IV sat to the right of Jarvan III, Garen and Xin Zhao with were to his left. The people in attendance all around the room began to flow into the dance floor as the music started again but this time it was meant waltzing. Ezreal and Lux were watching the announcement but as it ended and everyone began to flow to the dance floor, they noticed Riven and Zero were holding hands. Not in a cute way but in a protective way for each other, Ezreal then got up. "Zee, I am gonna get us some more drinks. You three stay here for now." Ezreal left the table and made his way towards the food table, leaving the three at the table for now.

Multiple people passed their table and glanced at Riven and Zero they took note of their clothes and the colors. Some of them made some confused looks as to why people who were affiliated with those colors would be here, especially Riven. Lux wasn't liking this uncomfortable silence, she stood up and kneeled between the two. "What's wrong guys?" She asked them calmly as she felt she was treading on ice. "I am thinking of a way of trying to get them to notice us." Zero responded as he turned to Lux, Riven was staring at Zero. "Just go dance! Stop being such zombies! This is a ball at least have some fun you two!" She stood up and had a smile on her face then reached for their hands to pull them off their chairs. The two stood up as Ezreal had returned from getting drinks, he had heard Lux suggest them to go dance. "Zee go for it! Me and Lux will watch the table! Also I gotten us some soda and some alcohol if you guys want to drink some." Zero and Riven were pushed together then towards the dance floor by Lux. "Wha?! Lux?!" Riven yelled as they were pushed, Zero was getting nervous... He wasn't the best at dancing formally but he can try. "EZ! I AM GOING TO NEED THAT ALCOHOL LATER!"

The sea of people that were leading up to the dance floor was slowly dispersing as most of them were getting tired from dancing and were starting to get hungry, more and more left as they went to sate their hunger. The dance floor was nearly empty with a handful of couples were still dancing to the music. On the throne however prince Jarvan IV saw the blood red and black dress of Riven, then the mixed color scheme of blue-white-gold with black-red outfit of Zero took his attention. "Garen. That woman in the dress... That would be Riven am I not wrong?" Garen turned his head to Jarvan IV for a moment then stared at the dance floor and nodded. "Yes milord, that is Riven an ex-Noxian." His expression was bland until he looked at Zero as the two got into a waltz dance form and were going slow with the music. "That man though... His clothes colors. They seem contradicting..." Jarvan IV said aloud and his father heard him then looked at Zero as well.

Though in Zero's and Riven's perspective they were having a fun time dancing together. "Zero-hoho! You got two left feet when it comes to waltzing!" Riven was smiling and laughing to how bad he was with waltzing. "I-I can't help it okay?! I get very nervous dancing like this! Especially since it's in a formal place and everyone is watching us!" He responded as he did his best to keep the lead. "Don't worry about it Zero! You're doing your best, and I like it that you're trying." The two continued to waltz happily. Back up at the throne though Jarvan III leaned forward a slight bit. "My son, do you not notice the theme of his clothes? His outfit is representing something that happened many years ago, you remember that one woman from the Lugh-guardia family my son?" He asked Jarvan IV, he then nodded to his father. "Yes, the one that deserted all of Demacia for a demonic Noxian man right father?" Garen and Xin got ready to move to the back to steel themselves but the king raised his hand to stop them. "No get me an old report about that woman and the people she was with when she was escaping with that Noxian from back then. We need to confirm that this young man could be someone we could use." Xin Zhao bowed then left through the back and to go collect the report about Cyaht Lugh-guardia from those many years ago. "Once he returns with a report and we can confirm something then proceed to capture that young man." The king said and Jarvan IV along with Garen were getting into their battle mindsets while waiting for Xin.

On the dance floor however the waltzing music finished then the light's changed from a normal setting, then it began changing multiple colors. One of the people on the mic cleared his throat, "Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the slow dancing! But now let's pick up the pace! Welcome Sona in her DJ outfit!" Soon enough Sona began floating down from the top of the room and stopped above the dance floor with her hex-tech etwahl turn table, she began playing a track with a fast beat. Zero and Riven had stopped when the waltzing music stopped but then she saw Zero's face brighten up as he heard Sona's DJ music. "So you like this kind of music huh?" She asked with a smile as she saw him starting to dance with the music. Zero turned to Riven and held her hands in a more joyish style, "Are you kidding me? When Sona dropped her new music all those years ago I loved it!" The two began to dance some sort of wildly yet in a formal setting. Ezreal and Lux heard the change of music then looked over to the dance floor and saw their friends dancing. "Yeah! That's it Zee!" Ezreal cheered and then Lux cheered right after. "OHHHH! Get down Riv!"

Xin had return with the report after a couple minutes of Sona's set has started then hand it to the king, he began reading through the observations made by the surviving assassins during that chase. "The woman was Cyaht Lugh-guardia and the man was Byrar Vajardin of Noxus that were spotted during the flee from Demacian villages outside the main city, a few Noxian assassins were in the chase as well. Cyaht and Byrar were noted to be protecting two children, a daughter that had blonde hair with brown eyes with pale skin and a son that had silver hair with dark red eyes with tanned skin." The king read the report aloud to Jarvan IV, Garen and Xin Zhao. The four of them looked at Zero and noticed that he matched the son stated in the report. "Get. Me. That. Young. Man." He ordered as Jarvan IV and the generals steeled themselves with their iconic weapons and began to descend onto the dance floor.

The couple were enjoying the time dancing to Sona's music, but Riven had looked over to the throne and noticed Jarvan, Garen and Xin were walking their way with their weapons. She stopped in her tracks and so did Zero as he was confused to why she stopped but then looked to where she was looking. "Zero, I think we got their attention now." Riven said loud enough over the music then he nodded as he began to undo his collar shirt and took it off along with his blazer. Then handed it to Riven, "Get back to Lux and Ezreal, I'll take them on." The people that were watching everyone dance to Sona's music some of them looked over to see Zero take off some of his clothes then handing it to Riven. Riven looked at Zero with worry in her eyes, "Zero... Are you sure about taking them on?" She asked but his resolve to a fight was showing in his dark red eyes like a burning inferno. "Yes I am, I'll do my best to hold them off. Tell Ez and Lux to get ready to help us leave just in case things go south." Zero leaned down to Riven and kissed her, she was taken back but she kissed back then pulled away then ran to Ezreal and Lux. Zero then turned to the trio of Demacians walking towards him, "Rengar... I love-hate this plan. But at least I get to fight some Demacian bastards."

Riven ran to Ez and Lux the best she could in heels but stopped mid-way to take them off then ran at full speed to them. Lux and Ezreal were stunned at the moment Riven had returned with some of the clothes Zero was wearing tonight. "Guys! The plan is set into motion! We are gonna need to be ready to help Zero if things go bad!" Lux stood up and ran up to her. "What the hell do you mean?!" Ezreal stood up as well but in surprise, "Lux! Your brother and those douchebags are heading straight for Zero!" Lux then turned toward the throne and saw the three walking to Zero with their weapons in hand. "Ezreal! Summon your gauntlet!" She then waved her hand and her wand appeared. Ezreal gripped his left hand and his magic gauntlet appeared in it's debonair style. "I have enough mana for a long range arcane shift for all of us!" Ezreal yelled out as people were running away from the dance floor and towards the entrance of palace.

Zero walked towards them and shrugged his shoulders while opening his palm to summon his weapons. The other people dancing around them notice the flash of arcane magic as Zero steeled himself, and getting into a battle stance. Since most of these people attending were of nobility and not many warriors began running at the sight of Zero and his weapons. "YOU! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND COME WITH US QUIETLY!" Jarvan IV yelled as the people were dispersing. "FUCK. OFF! I HAD TO DEAL WITH An IONIAN LONER EARLIER TODAY! NOW I GOTTA DEAL WITH YOUR POMPOUS ASS!" Zero yelled as his sword started to glow with a dark red aura.

* * *

 **Time for some action! I hope you liked the build up to start the second part of this crazy night! Till chapter 6!**

 **ごきげんよう** **!**

 **ー** **EmperorZafkiel**


	7. Chapter 7:A crazy night in Demacia pt2

**Well are you ready for a 1v3? It is about to get crazy!**

 **Round 1! FIGHT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A crazy night in Demacia part 2**

"You cocky little half breed! Attack!" Jarvan yelled back at Zero then pointed his javelin at him, Garen and Xin charged at him. Zero crouched deeper for a moment then sprung himself forwards the two as his sword's aura began flaring up more. He then pointed his spear downwards a bit then somersaulted over Garen and Xin, when he landed he spun in a big circle then the aura flaring from his sword released in a giant circular wave. "Devastation wave!" He yelled as the three took the wave and took slight damage, Jarvan put up his shield of the kings while Garen and Xin were very experienced warriors and were used to taking magic damage. The two turned around and Jarvan rushed him with their weapons aiming to stab him. As their weapons gotten close Zero thrusts his spear into the ground then balances on top of it with his left hand as they all missed him. "Why you little shit!" Jarvan yelled as summoned another javelin then used his dragon strike at Zero, it gotten him on the side of his body leaving a tear in his shirt and a very visible cut.

Zero had lost his balance towards Garen then aimed his sword at the might of Demacia, raised his sword to block the surprise counter attack. Pulling out his spear out of the ground at the same time and using Garen's sword as a springboard with his right arm pushing his body with the blade. Getting over them and landed a good distance away, touching the ground Zero had surged his spear with magic. He then threw it at Xin and used his spear to block the incoming spear but as it made contact the spear exploded in his face knocking him back a bit. But during that time Jarvan had thrown his other javelin behind Zero then ran as his spear was thrown and used his dragon strike to latch on to that javelin and hooked himself to it. Pulling himself towards Zero and knocking him up into the air then grabbed him by the neck. Ezreal, Lux and Riven were watching Zero take on the three generals but saw he was having a bit of trouble since he was outmatched in numbers.

"Ezreal! Hold this!" She rushed to Ezreal and gave him Zero's clothes and her heels then took off running. "ZERO! I AM ON MY WAY BABY!" She yelled out and rushed very quickly to the dance floor. Garen had ran over to Xin to check how he was from the explosion from Zero's spear. "You should have put down your weapons half breed!" Jarvan had said confidently but then his expression turned south the moment they all heard Riven yell. Garen managed to get Xin up but they both heard Riven as well, then got back into their battle stances. "Milord! This isn't good! You know how strong she is!" Garen yelled as Jarvan tightened his grip on Zero's neck now making him starting to struggle to catch his breath. "R-RIVEN!" He barely let out a yell and she heard him as she reached the dance floor, the moment her foot touched it she held out her right hand and it glowed green with a rune appearing on the back of her hand. Her broken sword then kept running at the three and she took a stance mid stride then her sword became whole.

Zero then smiled as he was starting to lose consciousness from the lack of air due to Jarvan's hand gripping his neck. "THE TIME FOR TALK IS OVER!" Her voice was more clearer and more menacing. "MILORD! This isn't good!" Xin yelled as well as they try to rush over to Jarvan, "Y-y-you... Three are sooo fucked now..." He barely still had enough strength left but his sword began to radiate again as the three were still focused on Riven rushing over. "Get he- FUCK!" He yelled as Zero swung his sword with a good amount of power behind his devastation wave to have Jarvan lose his grip on him. Falling to the ground gasping for air, Riven closed the gap and started her broken wings on the three. They did their best to block her attack from her massive sword and swings, pushing them all back away from Zero. She rushed over to him and helped him up as he finally started breathing normally again.

"Thanks for rushing over Riven." Zero smiled then his spear re-materialized in his left hand then the two turned to the trio of Demacian generals, "Let's give 'em some sword play!" He yelled as he took off with a full lunge at Jarvan and Riven ran as fast as she could right behind him. Jarvan ran past Garen and Xin they followed right behind as well. As they were about to collide, Zero stopped then jumped straight up into the air, they were distracted by him for a moment but heard Riven let out a yell letting out he wind slash. They were moderately damaged and Zero threw his spear as a follow up to her attack with the explosion, and adding up the damage to them. He came crashing down with his sword with devastation wave as Riven did her broken wings and hitting with the last swing shoving them more back. Garen stood up and slammed his sword into the ground, then it glowed. "Not good..." Riven grabbed Zero and she valor'd backwards to shield the both of them as a giant version of Garen's sword stiked down on them and destroyed the shield and they were slightly damaged. "Zed and Syndra are not going to like it when we returned with torn up clothes..."

Jarvan and Xin stood up then threw their weapons at the two as they were talking, Riven then noticed the weapons flying at them and stepped forward with her sword. Deflecting both of them as her sword returned to its shattered state, Ezreal and Lux saw the fight going and had ran up to the dance floor to be ready for anything. Zero then took a step forward and his weapons were both magic aura's. His sword was black-red and his spear was white-blue-gold, he was gasping a bit from the battle and the cut starting to sting. "I hope you like this parting gift! Riven start running!" The three started running at them and Zero raised his weapons and the points were aiming for the ground. "De Lanna!" Riven heard him yell out his family name then heard a massive explosion of energy, Jarvan and the generals were surprised as they saw Zero's attack. Riven passed Ezreal and Lux with a very in danger expression on her face. "Come on! We gotta leave now!" The two twitched for a moment before running with Riven.

What they saw was a mix of the energies formed into a massive wave surging towards them and were swamped by the attack. Zero followed up with a devastation wave and a noxian treachery to make sure they were knocked out. As the attacks flew right behind to give more time for them to escape, the king stood up when he de-materialized his sword and lunged himself towards Riven. "GET ME THAT MAN!" The king yelled as it bellowed throughout the palace and all the guards began chasing after the group. Ezreal and Lux started running faster when they heard the king "Zero! The hell did you do?!" Ezreal yelled at his buddy as they were leaving the ballroom. "I don't know! We just knew we had to become targets! I can't see how they made me an immediate target!" He yelled back before wincing in pain to the fresh cut from Jarvan earlier, then held the cut with his hand to stop the bleeding. "Zero! Are you okay?!" Riven turned her head to him as they reached the entrance and Ezreal stopped as did everyone else. "We'll worry about that when we get to the teleporter! Grab on! I can get us down these steps!" Everyone placed a hand onto Ezreal then they were engulfed by his arcane magic. When it dissipated they felt a woozy except Ez since it was his spell, "Let's keep moving it's not to far!" Ezreal began running, Lux was right behind him. Riven helped Zero move to try have him not think about the pain. "Come on! We gotta keep moving Zero!"

He took his hand off the wound then picked up Riven in a bridal carry, "Wha?! It's too early for this!" She yelled before turning red around her cheeks. Zero had a smirk on his face, "We are gonna make it in one charge Riv!" He responded before crouching and propelling the both of them passed Ezreal and Lux. They reached the platform first and he put her down, but placed his hand back on the wound as it was still bleeding. "You idiot! Why would you do that?!" She yelled at him as he was kneeling on the ground to try and tune out the pain. "I wanted to at least be some kind of hero tonight.. Right now I am branded as a villain by those guys apparently." Ezreal and Lux made it to the platform but as they did the palace entrance was beginning to overflow with royal guards. "STOP THEM FROM ESCAPING!" A captain yelled out and Ezreal turned to the voice. "I'll set the teleporter!" He ran to Riven and gave her their stuff back, then rushed over to the console to choose their destination. It was set to Heilfram and Lux turned to the guards, gripping her wand she imbued the fire element. "Ezreal! Watch over my body when I fire my final spark!" Ezreal had returned to the group as Lux had changed elements.

"What do you mea- No Lux! Don't use that form!" It was too late as she combined the water element into the fire element and her clothes turned dark purple as she yelled in agony for a split second. She turned her head to Ezreal with a small smile on her face, "Please take care of me after I fire my final spark Ezzy... I know you can do it... I love you..." Lux turned back forward then levitated up and her wand spun as she yelled in a more evil tone as her final spark. It pushed back all the guards to the palace as she then fell down to the ground unconscious. Ezreal dropped Riven's and Zero's clothes rushing over to his girlfriend's body then picked her up as the teleporters light engulfed the four of them. The king had gotten to the entrance of the palace as the group teleported away from Demacia, "Curses! Someone gather information on that man immediately!" The king left to his quarters and some of the men started to get up trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

After light had vanished from their sight they were on the platform nearby Living Transcendent, the streets were empty and the buildings around them were dark. The only noise they could here were the many bugs, animals and other things that kept running through the night. Ezreal growled before looking towards Riven and the kneeling Zero, "Why... Why Zero! Why did things have to turn out this way!" Zero got up and walked up to Ezreal while still clutching his wound then slapped him across the face with an angry expression. "You think I asked for all this to happen?! When you finally remembered about my families problem with Noxus and Demacia! Me and Riven were approached by Swain then Rengar roped us into going to the ball! But now all this happened! I am sorry that Lux is like this!" Riven walked over to the arguing young men then slapped both of them to knock some sense into them.

"Hey! I get it that you're both mad but this isn't the time to do this! We gotta figure out where to go just in case the Demacians are still after us!" The two looked at Riven and back to each other. Ezreal was still angry but nodded, "I suppose you're right Riven... Zero... Sorry for lashing out at you bro... Any idea where we should go?" Zero sighed then turned his head to the direction of Living Transcendent, "Well let's head over to Zed's and Syndra's place so we can return these clothes. Maybe we can ask Syndra to help Lux since she is used to dark magic." Ezreal nodded and Riven grabbed Zero's free hand then begun to pull them towards the shop. "Good idea Zero, come on you two let's get going!" Zero moved his feet and Ezreal followed with Lux in his arms as they walked through the streets of Heilfram, the three were quiet for a bit then Zero broke the silence. "Riven. When I got grabbed by Jarvan, I barely heard you yelling out baby. That was really sweet you really care that much for me. Babe~" He had a very smug look on his face and Ezreal chuckled a bit.

Riven's face turned red as they were starting to get close, "I-I... I really was worried okay?! I had to do something! I am not a damsel in distress! I will get my hands dirty to save you!" She responded as they got to Living Transcendent, they walked up to the replaced door and was about to knock on it then it opened. Zed was standing in the doorway with very comfortable clothes then looked at their torn up clothes. "Good job in tearing our clothes you two." He then looked behind them to see Ezreal and the unconscious Lux in his arms. "Get in the four of you, head to the back room. Riven and Zero change back into your regular clothes, I'll get Akali and Syndra. They can help her out and patch you up." Zed turned around then left towards the stairs to get them, the four then walked to the back room and saw there was an empty table to set down Lux. On another table was Riven's and Zero's clothes from earlier, Riven put down Zero's clothes that he wore at the ball earlier. While Ezreal set Lux on the table, soon after the door for the room opened with Akali, Syndra and Zed entering.

"Who got injured?" Akali asked first then Zero raised his hand as she then left to get a medical kit in another room. Syndra walked over to Ezreal and Lux's body, then turned to Ezreal. "What happened Ezreal?" Ezreal sighed then told her that she mixed two elements to access her more powerful dark form, Syndra shook her head and began concentrating. "This will be a bit, I can help her get out of this state. Just be careful I may lose some control if I do." That was a signal for Zed to be prepared what was gonna happen next. Zero and Riven went to the back of the room to change in the dark, Zero though kept his shirt off. Akali then returned when they nearly finished changing. "Zero get on the table, Riven I am gonna need your help with this." Zero and Riven walked over to the table, then Akali opened the medical kit. She took out a cotton ball and soaked it in alcohol with tweezers, "Try to numb the pain with something Zero." He looked at his clothes for a moment but then Riven began kissing him on the lips. "!" He was surprised by this and Ezreal turned for a moment to see the two lip locked, he smirked then turned back to Lux's body. Akali began dabbing the cotton ball as the two were getting passionate to try dull out the pain.

"Alright you two can stop making out now. I cleaned the wound." Riven pulled away as Akali said that then licked her lips. "It was one way to make him not make too much noise." Zero was still shocked but Akali got out some medical tape then began to wrap it around his side and made it tight to make sure it would heal smoothly. By now Syndra tapped into her dark sovereign side of her and dark magic began radiating from her. "This will be a moment." She told him then placed her hand on Lux's forehead, slowly the dark magic from Lux began to get absorbed into Syndra. Ezreal stayed quiet and Zero put on his shirts as they watched this happen, soon enough Lux's clothes and hair turned back to normal. Syndra took her hand off of Lux and dismissed her dark sovereign side then let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing went awry at least. She should be fine by morning. But to be safe the four of you need to lay low for awhile, especially since Riven and Zero pissed off the Demacians right?" She turned around to the couple.

"By piss off you mean having both Jarvan's, Garen and Xin Zhao after Zero right?" Riven responded before the three of them widened their eyes. "You had the Demacian king in as well?! Explain." Zed responded as Zero got off the table. Zero then explained everything that happened at the ball, Zed then busted out laughing. "What is so funny?!" Zero lashed out before Zed put his hand up. "The main point is how you were immediately turned into a target after Sona started playing her set. But is there anything else that could've had their eyes on you immediately?" Zed asked then Ezreal chimed in, "How about the fact your half Demacian and Noxian?" Zed turned to Ezreal and had a 'Oh right!' moment. "Good point Ezreal, I did pick out his outfit. Which of your parents is Demacian Zero?" He then looked back to Zero. "My mother is Demacian and she 'was' a Lugh-guardia family member. They were escaping from a Demacian village outside the main city and were protecting me and my older sister Iruna as we were making our way to cross the Shuriman desert." Zed stopped him right there, "That is enough information Zero. Akali." Zed turned to his disciple/friend. "Yes father." She responded then he looked down. "Don't call me that. Go to the order and dispatch some of the disciples to gather information about Zero's family then have the others collect information about the Demacian's movement. I need to know what are they gonna be up to." Akali bowed then vanished into the shadows, making her way to the order that was not too far from Syndra's moving temple in the clouds.

"Urgh... Syndra... We gotta stop her from calling us her parents..." Syndra giggled then walked over to him, "Well you did take her in when she made her decision, but we gotta tell her to just call us by our names. I am getting really tired of it too." Ezreal picked up Lux's body then walked over to them, "Well we should start heading home it is early in the morning and matches should be starting the moment the sun rises." Syndra looked at Ez and held up her hand then two small dark spheres appeared above her hand. "Take one of these, it will take you back to the Neutral dorms back at the institute. It will also bring you back here if you need any help if Lux uses that dark power again." Ezreal took the orb then turned to Zero and Riven, "The four of us need to talk after the matches stop after 5 pm, we need to figure out how we are gonna deal with the Demacians at the institute." The orb then expanded engulfing them and they returned to the dorms, then he made his way back to his room.

"You two have a lot of things to deal with now as well. To think that this much happened the moment you arrived here Zero." Zed said then lit a cigarette, "It's not like I wanted this to happen Zed... Not even having Swain confronting me when me and Riven went to the cafe. But we will make sure to come back and here what your disciples have figure out." They walked over to them and Riven took the orb. "We will do our best to lay low for awhile, but it's gonna be hard if the three Demacian generals show up in the morning..." The orb began to expand around them as they were beginning to get engulfed in the darkness, Zed let out a puff and smirked. "Don't worry I will make sure to send word to some of my higher ranking disciples to set up a perimeter around the dorms. Take care and do your best to lay low." Syndra waved at them as they teleported away to the outside of the dorms.

After the orb dissipated Riven placed the orb into one of the pockets on her jacket, she clung onto Zero's arm as they casually strolled through the dorms and made their way to the elevator. It was a good thing that it was early in the morning and the doors opened, then rode it all the way to the fifth floor. When they left the elevator and made it to their room. Zero opened it with his magic essence and they went to their separate rooms to change into comfortable sleeping clothes, this time Zero entered Riven's room. To find her in a dark grey night gown and sitting on her bed, "Are you okay Zero?" She asked as he walked over then flopped beside her on the bed. "These past two days were insane as it is." She laid on her back and turned to him. "I know it has, but at least we have each other. We seem to be a major threat to the Demacians now that they've seen what we can do." She moved herself closer to Zero then began to cuddle with him. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, then moved the blankets with a leg then got back onto the bed. Riven pulled up the blankets over them and snuggled up closer to him, "Are we still gonna do it tonight?" She jokingly asked, Zero responded with his hands running through her hair and shook his head. "Another night okay? It is still too early for us to have sex babe. For now let's just rest before you have to go to matches in the morning."

She then gotten flustered when he called her babe, and nodded. "Okay baby. Good night." The two of them drifted into sleep as they were embraced in each other's arms. The room was silent and the only thing could be heard was their breathing, it was when the morning was starting to come around and they were start their first week together. But something didn't feel right the moment they were slowly waking up, Riven was first to wake up and felt there was a third person on the bed. She looked down and there was a little girl in between them, she was fast asleep and Zero started to wake up as well. He noticed that Riven was looking down in between them, he looked down and saw the little girl as well. She had silver hair and tanned skin just the two of them, she was also wearing clothes that seemed like a Piltovian. Looking back at Riven and quietly whispered, "Uhhh Riv... Who is this girl and how did she get in here?" She looked up at him and was just as surprised as he was. "I-I don't know! She was here when I woke up!" She whispered back but then the little girl started to wake up and looked up to Riven and Zero. She turned around and scooted up in between their chests. "Morning mama! Morning papa!"

"WHAT?!" Riven yelled. "You gotta be fucking kidding me..." Zero was not amused at this at all... All this happening in three days is just nuts... "Who are you kid? Why are you calling us mama and papa?" He asked the little girl as she sat up then pushed off the blankets, Riven and Zero sat up as well to listen to the little girl. "My name is Vivien De Lanna! I am your daughter!" Riven eyes widened with joy and confusion. However, Zero was not very amused at all. "Please tell me you're joking kid..." Zero then looked at her eyes and saw that she had two different tones of eyes, her left was a deep scarlet red and her right was a dark hazel. She shook her head then tackled them, "I am not joking! I am from the future! Ten years from now actually, mama sent me back with her Pulsefire armor." Riven just remembered that her Pulsefire armor was in it's prototype stages when she heard from the institute last week. "Zero... She is from the future... My Pulsefire armor is still in it's second stage of testing... The only two people that have access to that armor at the moment is Ezreal and Caitlyn..." Zero turned to Riven and was not liking this by each passing second. "Ki- Vivien." Their 'daughter' turned to Zero.

"Yes papa?" She answered him. "Who are your grandparents?" She brightened up with a smile and took out a family picture with herself and another child that looked just like her but shorter With the two kids were an older Riven and Zero with Zero's parents. "You mean Grandpa Byrar and Grandma Cyaht? They are taking care of Kallen right now!" Zero was more shocked the fact that she is her daughter and there was another kid they also have in the future. "Kallen is your sister correct?" Vivien nodded very happily, Riven was still joyous and confused. "She is the younger twin!" He sighed and grabbed his temples. "So we have twins in the future... We get married too... What about Noxians and Demacians...?" Before Vivien could answer Riven grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Awwwwww! We are gonna have two little girls in the future! My cute little Vivien!" She then was hugging back to Riven happily. "Noxus defeated Demacia after a couple months me and Kallen we born papa." Riven was rubbing her cheek against Vivien's with a big smile on her face. He got up and walked out of Riven's room then to his to grab a pack of cigarettes he had picked up before arriving to the institute. He then returned and opened the door to the balcony, stepping outside to have a morning smoke to calm down his nerves...

"Just my fate..." He lit the cigarette then Vivien poked out her head the from the doorway. "Papa?" She called out to him then he turned to her. "Hmmm? What is it Vivien?" She walked out towards him and stood beside him. "Papa from the future said when this happened to him, he did the same thing and patted me on the head." Zero smiled and patted his daughter's head. "Where is Riv- Mama?" She smiled then pointed towards the kitchen. "She is making breakfast right now." He nodded while looking towards the window and saw Riven getting the multiple ingredients from the refrigerator. "How long are you here for?" Vivien looked at the sky and had a different expression on her face. "I am here for two weeks. Mama's suit is able to keep me here before it run's out of power before she has to recharge the power cell." Zero finished his cigarette and threw it off the balcony. Then walked back inside the room and Vivien followed right behind him, then entered the bigger room as Riven was fixing up some bacon, eggs and strawberry and banana pancakes.

"Babe, I didn't know you smoke." She asked while multi tasking with the bacon and the pancake batter. "Well... I only smoke when I get really stressed out... Especially with what we had experienced over the weekend... Now we have Vivien here." Vivien jumped onto Zero's lap and rested on his chest. "Hmhm~ Papa's chest is always a good pillow!" He smiled then began petting his daughter from the future. "Let's hope nothing else happens that can make things more crazy babe." Zero then knocked on the wooden table just not jinx himself. Riven finished the bacon and eggs and started making the pancakes, minutes later she finished making breakfast and brought over two plates. A big one filled with more food for Zero to feed Vivien, and one for herself. "I gotta rush okay Vivien? Mama has to go work, you can stay with papa for now okay?" She began eating and Zero began to feed Vivien and had some food as well. The three enjoyed their meal and talked about how their family was like in the future, they were able to get good bits and pieces from Vivien. When they finished the food, Riven walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the days matches. Leaving Zero and Vivien to do the dishes.

"Papa, can we go visit uncle Zed and aunty Syndra?" She asked him then Zero turned to her. "Yes we will after mama is done with her matches today okay? We have to go meet up with Ezreal and Lux too." Then the bathroom door opened and Riven stepped out with only towels on her body, she walked briskly across the room. Zero turned to look at Riven and kept his attention on her as she went into her room to put on her Dawnbringer outfit. When she stepped out of her room Zero and Vivien finished doing the dishes, then they turned to her. "OH! Mama's goddess outfit!" Vivien pointed out and was very ecstatic to seeing it. "Wow you look great Riv." He complimented then she walked up to him. "Thanks babe, I gotta go okay? Take care of Vivien till I get back from the matches." Riven then kissed him on the lips and kissed Vivien's forehead, "Be a good girl okay?" Vivien smiled and waved Riven good bye as she opened the door to head to the main building for today's matches. The two spent the morning getting clean and cleaning up both rooms, Vivien was playing with some of the things Zero brought from Piltover. Then there was a knock on the door, Zero got up and went to the front door but didn't hear any voices. Looking through the peep hole he saw two blonde hair people, he slightly opened the door to see Ezreal and Lux.

"Oh... Good, it's you guys..." Lux tilted her head a bit like there was something wrong. "Did something happen Zero?" Vivien was wondering what was going on when Zero left to the front door, she walked up behind him then poked her head beside his leg. "Who is at the door papa?" Ezreal and Lux down at Vivien with widened eyes, Zero gotten scared they will yell. Then fully opened the door and yanked the two of them into the room. "She called you papa!" Lux yelled as the door finally closed. "What the hell happened now?!" Zero then began to explain what happened this morning to the two of them and Ezreal was understanding how Vivien was able to time travel with the help from Pulsefire technology. "For now let's all just wait for Riven to return from the matches."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Plus with the reintroduction of Vivien and Kallen from the first Version! But now we are taking a different route instead of how it was the head summoner sending back Vivien from that version.**

 **Also sorry for the delay for this chapter! I've been getting some writers block and kept losing my progress due to either restarts from my computer or fanfiction auto logs out my account!**

 **Till chapter 8 everyone!**

 **ごっきげにょ‼**

 **ーEmperor Zafkiel**


	8. Chapter 8: Not the life he asked for

***Author's note: Just because the characters are smoking doesn't mean I encourage it!***

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 7!**

 **Time for chapter 8!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Not the life he asked for...**

Lux and Ezreal were playing games with Vivien, Zero took his pack of cigarettes and a lighter then stepped out on the balcony. He lit a cigarette and Zero could hear his friends and daughter from the future having fun, he stared out into the open field that was filled with many people walking around. Zero was then beginning to get lost in thought, he was soaking in everything that just happened. He put up a face just to keep Vivien happy, it was still hard to take in especially with the big piece of evidence; the family photo with Riven, himself, his parents and the girls. When he finally snapped out of his trance, he had lit another cigarette and was holding it in his mouth. Zero felt someone was staring at him, he then turned to see Ezreal standing in the exit to the balcony from his room. "You alright Zee? You have been standing there for about an hour man."

Zero took another draw of his cigarette then let out a small cloud before lowering his head. "Close the door Ez, I really need a talk." Ezreal nodded while closing the door, Lux looked at the closing door and he held up a finger to make sure they don't come outside for now. Vivien turned to the closing door and tilted her head sideways, "What are they doing Aunt Lux?" She asked as Lux caressed her face, "Some guy talk Vivien, they like to do it a lot." Vivien nodded and they began to play with Lux's magic orbs. As Ezreal finished closing the door, Zero finished his second cigarette then lit another one. "How long have you been smoking Zee? I haven't seen you do before." Zero let out a small cloud then looked over to Ezreal.

"Since I graduated from the academy, but Ez... Everything that happened in these passed three days was just insane bro, but time travel is just messing me up right now. I get that you're Pulsefire armor and Caitlyn's Pulsefire tech make sense since you tend to use it gather items while she chases you. But Riven having one as well? Throws me off since she is neutral like the most of us, but what she told us this morning is a lot to take in. Me and Riven eventually get married just to lure my parents in for Demacia to try something, so Swain can launch a counter attack somehow. Then children as well? It's... It's..." He couldn't think of the next few words, so he took some draws from his cigarette. "Zee, I can't say much man. I haven't been in this kind of situation before. Besides time travel, but if everything with Vivien is true then we got some planning to do." Ezreal stood beside Zero then took a cigarette from the pack then lit it. He coughed since he was never used to smoking at all, Zero let out a laugh then patter him on the back. "Well if that is the case, then I need to talk to Swain at the very least."

As he finished his sentence a raven flew to the railing and perched itself on top, it held a note within it's beak. It then turned towards him and walked over to Zero, poking him with the note. He took the note from the raven then it flew off towards who knows where, maybe back to Swain since it does seem something he would do. "Speak of the devil and something appears." Ezreal commented as he tried to take another draw of the cigarette, Zero finished his then took Ez's. "Really Zee?" He complained as Zero stuck it in his mouth to take a draw, while opening the note at the same time. "You're not used to smoking Ez, but check this out." He held the note in between them, so they could read it at the same time.

 _The note..._

' _Zero/Riven, your little stunt at the Demacian royal palace has caused an uproar within their hierarchy. You both are targets now, that is for sure. I will have Talon and Katarina out information collecting during the off hours, Darius will be watching out for the Demacian champions, Draven... I will convince him that Jhin is trying to out Draven him, so we can keep him off you. Whenever I find Leblanc she will assist me in getting everything with some parts of the plan. Also, I will check in again in the next two weeks. Stay low as much as you can, and make allies with the other champions that are neutral or chaotic neutral. The Noxians are on your side, we have a bigger threat than the Demacians._

 _-The grand general'_

"Swain get's his info fast doesn't he?" Ezreal looked at Zero, he finished the cigarette then folded up the note. He put it in his pocket and walked towards the door, while reading his hex-watch. "We have about four hours till Riven's matches are done today. When she gets home we are gonna use the orb Syndra gave us last night to see what is going on with Zed and his disciples." Zero opened the door to see Lux laying on his bed but Vivien was looking at his weapons. "Papa, are you okay? The door was closed for awhile." She walked up to him then hugged around his legs. "Ewww... You still smell like cigarettes... Papa in the future smells like candy whenever he smokes!" Smiling then he picked her up, holding Vivien in his arms, then ruffled her hair. "I'm okay Vivien, Papa is just still overwhelmed. I take things in a bit differently than mama. Papa has been under watch for a long time, this is just still crazy to me." Vivien looked at him with a concerned expression, she then rested her head into his neck and curled up in his arms. "It's fine papa, you're much more headstrong in the future. Mama from the future told me; _"Papa was more cautious than me, I always had to give him a push. But I can count on him whenever we get into trouble.'_ Zero smiled then took a seat on his rolling chair, then closing his eyes as Ezreal came back in with his pack of cigarettes and the lighter. Setting them both down on the dresser then joined Lux on Zero's bed. The four of them drifted in a small nap, early into the afternoon.

 _Two hours later..._

Lux was the first to wake up from the group nap but as she woke a shadowy figure was in her view, she jumped up and was about to scream. But the shadowy figure rushed her and covered her mouth, while taking off the mask revealing their face. "Lux! Calm down! It's me! Akali!" She whispered as Lux exhaled then took her hand off her mouth. "Why are you here?!" Lux whispered back, the others began to slowly wake up. "Mo- Syndra sent me over to check on Zero, but with you here I can also report back about you." Akali responded then put back on her mask then vanished into the shadows. Zero got up next but Vivien was trying to stay asleep, he looked at Lux and was freaked out that she seemed like she was talking to someone. "Lux! Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Asking while shifting his body a bit to comfort his daughter from the future. "Ah! Ze- Zero! It's nothing! I just had a... a... A bad dream! That's all!" He raised an eyebrow at her response, "You sure? If it was a bad dream then why are you standing beside my bed?" Ezreal woke up next to see Zero questioning Lux, "Uhhh? What the hell is going on?" He asked groggily, "Nothing! Okay?! Nothing! Nothing but a ninja showing up as I woke up! Ooops!" She covered her mouth the moment she let the answer slip.

Zero had a 'really' look on his face now, Ezreal was surprised a bit but knew that Lux was very bad at lying as well. "Which ninja showed up Lux?" Zero was interested to know who showed up to his room. "Ugh... It was Akali who showed up okay?!" Zero let out a sigh of relief, "At least it wasn't one of the ninja's from the Kinkou order or else we will be in a bit of trouble." He looked at his watch when Ezreal got up and began to calm down Lux. "We got about two hours before Riven gets back." He then looked down at Vivien and pinched her cheeks to wake her up. "Ngh... I wanna sleep more Papa..." She responded then Zero pinched her harder, "Okay! Okay! I am awake Papa!" She moved around then stared at Zero with an irritated expression. "Jeez, Zee not the best at waking up your kid huh?" Ezreal teased at him, then Zero turned to him and shot an angry glare. "What's your point Ez? I don't see you and Lux with a kid yet." Ezreal shrugged but Lux turned red by his remark. "Ze-Zero! We still haven't gotten married! We can't think about having kids already!"

The three of them spent the next hour of just arguing over marriage and having kids, Vivien was looking at all of them just trying her best to keep up with who was saying what. Zero continued the arguing just to keep Ezreal and Lux fighting each other about it, Vivien laughed as her papa stopped trying to mess with them and those two kept arguing about it on their own. Vivien got off of Zero and walked over to his weapons then picked them up, bringing them over to him. "Papa! Can you train me?" Zero looked at Vivien with a confused look on his face. "Aren't you a bit young to start training Vivien? Papa started training when he was thirteen." Vivien puffed up her cheeks in disappointment, "But papa... Please? You in the future started to let Kallen start training! She is the younger sister too!" He squeezed his temples together, she is really trying to get some kind of training in. "Why is your sister starting training Vivien?" Vivien walked up and held his weapons up to him, then Zero took them. "It was because she was showing more promise in using mama's sword in the future than me! She is already getting trained by mama already!" Zero blinked in confusion as he was trying to piece what Vivien said to him.

"Well if your sister was great at using mama's sword then you may have a knack for papa's weapons. But are you sure you can handle how papa uses his weapons?" Zero stood up, then gave his weapons to Vivien. She took them and was surprised by how heavy they were, Zero laughed as he saw her get surprised by the weight of his two weapons. "Your weapons are very heavy papa!" Zero nodded with a smirk, before she could try swinging them a knock came from the front door. Everyone froze as they heard the knock, Zero walked towards the door and motioned everyone to be quiet. When he got to the door he looked through the peep hole and saw Riven, he let out a sigh of relief then opened the door. "You're back early Riv, what happened?" She had a guilty look on her face as someone stepped out from her side. "Well you two caused an uproar in Demacia, care to explain?" It was head summoner Devanna, Zero was taken back and everyone else in the room poked out their heads from Zero's room. "H-Head summoner!" Ezreal and Lux knew that voice all too well, especially with the recent incident they had with fighting with Zoe a couple weeks ago.

"Hmmm? Looks like you're having a little party with everyone else that was present last night." Devanna said as she made her way into the room and Riven followed right behind her. Devanna sat down at the table, Zero stopped Riven as she closed the door. "What happened?" He whispered to her. "After one of the matches around an 3pm I was called over to her office and she asked me if I was at the Demacia royal palace last night cause she received a report about a former Noxian was present last night. Put two and two together and that is how she found out. She came here so she could talk to you too." She responded quietly, then walked passed Devanna so she could get to her room. "Please relax head summoner while I get changed, Zero be a babe and make some tea please." Zero nodded then began making a pot of chai tea. "Ezreal, Lux come out too. I need to hear everything from your view too, the institute cannot allow an incident like that to happen." Ezreal and Lux stepped out, then stood there like they were guilty as hell. "Well it started rather normal like any other ball at the royal palace. But after Riven and Zero went to the dance floor to you know dance. That was when things went crazy." Zero finished making the pot of tea and poured a cup then brought it over to Devanna. She turned to him and took a sip with an expression for him to explain.

"I didn't do anything, me and Riven were just enjoying our time dancing. Then all of a sudden people began running away, I had turned to see that Jarvan, Garen and Xin Zhao were walking towards our direction." Riven walked out of her room and was in more casual clothes then walked into Zero's room to get Vivien. "I had to defend myself since they told me to go with them for now apparent reason. Then the current king yelled out to get me, as we turned tail and ran away till we got to the teleporter and arrived back in Heilfram." Zero finished explaining as Devanna finished her tea, Riven came out of Zero's room with Vivien in her arms. "I see, so that is what happened from your group's stand point. But that doesn't explain why they were after you, is it because of something we don't know here at the institute?" Devanna set down her cup then saw Riven holding a child in her arms. "Riven who is that child? She looks likes you and Zero, by a lot. Ever since you have shown up Zero things have been going awry, care to explain some more?"

Zero sighed again then began to explain to Devanna about his family and the history they have with Demacia and Noxus, then he explained how Vivien was from the future and was sent back due to future Riven using her Pulsefire armor. Devanna was flabbergasted when Zero said future Riven used her Pulsefire armor, "That makes sense why that child is here. The current Riven's Pulsefire armor is still in development, but everything you just told me does seem to add up. Especially with that report of Jhin firing off his rifle when you showed up, I am going to put you under high security watch since the Demacians and Noxians are after you." Zero put his hand up to Devanna to halt her sentence. "Don't worry about the Noxians, they have dropped the chase on me and my family. They are our protection from them, we just need to make sure the Demacian champions don't come after us." The head summoner was surprised now, to think that this newbie summoner has already made good allies in a short amount of time. Not to mention in the future he would end up marrying Riven, but something feels off about all this, she crossed her arms and stared at Riven and Zero. "One more question, who was it that took off the chase from the Noxians?" Zero gulped then balled up his right hand.

"It was Grand General Swain, he told me that he 'convinced' the lower generals to stop the chase. He had bigger plans in mind, not to mention about a bigger threat coming to Runeterra. I don't know what he is planning but part of it consists of me and Riven." Devanna listened to Zero's response, then put everything together. "I see... Well I don't stand with Swain's idea of doing things but if it's for the sake of Runeterra though... I will let this slide. Once. But if there any type of war within the institute's grounds I will make sure that your status here as a summoner is terminated immediately. Do you understand?" Zero nodded with sweat beading down the side of his face. Devanna stood up then began walking towards the front door. "Good, whatever business you fou- five of you. I will see you this weekend Zero for your mach match, I hope you chose which role you're going to play." She opened the door and left the group alone to their plan.

"Papa is everything okay?" Vivien asked with a concerned look as Zero let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I am Vivien. Everyone ready to go to Zed's and Syndra's place?" He answered then looked at the rest. Ezreal and Lux nodded then took out the orb that they were given last night. "Gather around guys, we should be able to go all at once." Ezreal told them, Riven with Vivien in her arms walked over to Ezreal and Lux while Zero walked on over after putting away the cup and pot of tea. Soon after the orb expanded taking the five into the darkness for a moment, when it dissipated they appeared in Living Transcendent's main room. Zed was sitting on a chair while still in his project armor and drinking a cup of tea as they appeared. "What do you gu- Why is there a child with you?" Before anyone in the group could say anything Vivien waved happily at Zed, "Hi Uncle Zed!" His expression was now filled with confusion. "Let me explain Zed." Zero explained everything that just happened this morning and what just transpired before they got over here. With a groan Zed finished his tea and stood up, "What a pain... Well let me get Syndra so we can discuss what my disciples have gathered. Follow me upstairs." Zed walked over to the staircase and everyone followed right behind as they went up a floor to where they live and relax.

He motioned with his hand as they entered the living room to have everyone sit on the couch. Zed then left towards the bedroom to get Syndra, a couple minutes later he returns with Syndra in regular clothes. Vivien couldn't hold her excitement as she saw Syndra and jumped off the couch, running up to Syndra giving her a hug. "Hi little one! How are you today?" She asked with a smile as Zed passed them and moved two chairs from the kitchen into the living room. "I'm fine Aunt Syndra! Though you don't know me yet but I am Vivien!" Syndra tilted her head sideways when Vivien said 'yet', she looked down at her with a confused look. Then saw a resemblance to Zero and Riven, "What do you mean by yet?" She asked her, Riven had stood up and walked over to Syndra then patted Vivien's head. "She is our daughter from the future. The future me had sent her back here for some reason using the Pulsefire armor they are making right now." Syndra nodded with an expression saying 'I see.' The three walked over to the couch and chairs then took their seats.

"Lux." Zed immediately turned to her then she had jumped by the sudden call of her name. "Y-Yes!" She quickly responded with her hands tightened up on her lap. "How are you feeling?" Syndra also looked over to Lux and was impressed that she seemed fine. "P-pretty fine. Why do you ask?" Syndra sighed and began to speak next. "You were in your dark form last night when Ezreal, Riven and Zero showed up. I had taken that dark power and it's been added to my current power." Lux widened her eyes a bit then tried to remember everything that happened before she blacked out. "OH! Right... Yeah I haven't felt anything weird this morning when I woke up." Syndra nodded then turned to Vivien and motioned her to come over to her. She had a smile on her face then turned to Riven with a pleading look. "Go ahead Vivien." She walked over and kneeled down then placed her head on her lap. "My disciples managed to find out a couple things last night. The most important information they found was a document containing details about an escaping family. The man was Noxian and the woman was a Demacian, they were protecting two children and one of them had details about a young boy that matches the description of Zero. The other thing they found was the Demacian king had issued out an order to find Zero or any man that matches your description."

Everyone besides Vivien was all stunned by the amount of information Zed's order has been able to collect in the short amount of time. "You all are mostly safe, remember that here in the institute and Heilfram they are no war type battles allowed here. So even if the Demacian champions minus Lux, manage to find you, they cannot try to take you hostage if their reasoning is because of the Demacian king wants to interrogate you for anything. They will be violating the institute's major rule: to resolve war with matches. The moment they do, Demacia would be leading themselves into ruin and losing the war against Noxus." Zed finished speaking then everyone in the group began to soak everything in, Zero especially. After a couple minutes have passed Zero let out a loud groan, Vivien was shocked to hear him make that noise and Riven looked over to him in confusion. "Zero?! Why are you groaning?!" He then stood up and looked over to Zed. "Swain's planning for us to draw out my parents was one thing! But Rengar's idea of having us go to the ball caused a big gain in Swain's favor to land a fatal blow against Demacia! No matter how you look at this situation, it is a major loss for Demacia and a win for Noxus!" His statement was very true, everyone was trying to think if there was even a chance for Demacia to even win.

"He is right, Demacia has no chance of winning in this situation. Now it is just a waiting game." Lux and Riven turned to Ezreal, what he said was right. "This waiting game is gonna be a long one. We must wait till Riven and I have spent a good amount of time together, then I have to communicate with my parents. Letting them know I will... Well... M-marry Riven. If everything goes right and my parents do show up. The Demacians will start to lose their cool once they arrive here in Heilfram, and will try to attempt to kidnap one of my parents. Though I don't know how it will turn out, I can't say anything about the future..." Everyone in the room listened to Zero talk, Vivien stood up and walked over to her overly concerned papa then gave him a hug. Zero stopped and looked down at Vivien hugging him tightly to try calm him down, he then patted her head. "Haaaahhhhh... Like I told Ez earlier today it's been pretty crazy these past three days, I thought if I had left Piltover leaving behind all the crazy security watch under me it would be better here. Even out of Piltover I still have a big eye on me, but this time it's the head summoner and the grand general himself." Zed then stood up and put on his helmet. "If you're done complaining Zero, I suggest you steel yourself. I have a bad feeling we got company outside and I think it's the one we have been talking about."

Zed vanished into a digitized shadow and left the room, Zero pulled off Vivien and knelt down to her eye level. "Whatever happens next just watch okay?" Vivien nodded as Zero finished talking. He summoned his sword and spear, by that time Syndra had opened the window. "You better hurry Zed get's very impatient Zero." He then ran towards the window and leaped out. Riven picked up Vivien, Ezreal and Lux got up so they could see who was outside from the window, by the time they reached the window Zero had landed next to Zed. Their weapons at the ready at their unexpected company of Jarvan and Xin Zhao. Zed was really angry that these two showed up to his shop, if it wasn't for his innate skill to sense other people he wouldn't be in this situation right now. "What brings you here to my shop this late into the afternoon?" He asked the two Demacians with a very pissed off mechanical tone due to his project armor. Jarvan stepped up and took out his javelin then pointed at Zero, "We are here for him, especially with that horrible design of clothes it was easy to know where he had gotten it." If Zed could get any more angry this would have been the tipping point, disrespecting a man's hard work does give a big sting to their pride.

Zed all of a sudden was becoming distorted and vanishing from Jarvan's view, all of a sudden he was right beside him with his blades up against his neck. "You better choose your next words wisely. If you do not remember, I am an ex-Ionian that really doesn't give a damn about warring factions and I can end your life right here. Along with my order and I will gladly have them destroy your precious allies that are sided with you." Jarvan gulped at the sudden threat Zed gave but stood his ground. "Y-you're bluffing! There is no way that you can kill me here. There is a lot of people walking by!" Zed pushed his blades slightly deeper into Jarvan's neck without hesitation. "I punish restraint." A living shadow appeared behind Xin Zhao with it's blades at his neck. Zero watched Zed strike fear into the two men he had fought last night, Jarvan set down his weapon. "We will leave, I do not wish not to die today." Zed retracted his blades and his shadow vanished, then began walking towards Zero. Jarvan then reared back her javelin and was about to launch a dragon strike at Zed. Zero then dashed passed Zed and under Jarvan's javelin then lunged his spear straight towards his heart, stopping mere millimeters before it contacted his body. "I thought Noxians were underhanded, looks like I was wrong." Zero's eyes were filled with a killing intent but knew he had to hold back or else the plan with Swain wouldn't go correctly. Zed had started his death mark technique and surrounded Xin Zhao. "LEAVE! IMMEDIATELY!" His distorted mechanic voice was very frightening. The two Demacians stepped back and began running away from the shop.

Zero put away his weapons and Zed sheathed his blades then took off his helmet as Zero had taken out a pack of cigarettes with a lighter. Zero then offered one to Zed then took it gladly, he took one out for himself and lit his then handed it to Zed so he could do the same. "Jackasses." Zed said after letting out a puff of smoke and Zero nodded as he let out a puff as well. "They even called your designs horrible." The two stood there smoking there stress away while everyone upstairs had let out a breath of relief that nothing bad had happened. "Papa and Uncle Zed were ruthless!" Vivien was in awe by what she saw, unlike Riven who was still in shock to see Zero be so terrifying. Ezreal and Lux were hugging each other very tightly, they had gotten scared the moment Zed and Zero were going to overpower Jarvan and Xin with speed. Syndra then clapped her hands together to snap everyone in the room out of their trance. "Well since there is a lot of people here tonight and Akali is out doing things for Zed. Why don't we all have dinner? Everyone in here besides Ezreal can help me prep a nice traditional Ionian dinner." Vivien cheered as Syndra said that they were going to help, Ezreal on the other hand sighed and jumped out the window to join the guys. Lux, Riven and Vivien followed Syndra into the kitchen to start the preparations for cooking.

Ezreal walked up to Zero then took a cigarette from his pack then lit it, coughing a bit since he still hasn't learned his lesson from earlier today. "The ladies and the daughter from the future are gonna make dinner." He told the two as they took out another cigarette from the pack and continued to smoke their stress away. "At least Syndra is the most calm right now." Zed kept looking around the street to see the people walking around, "Vivien sounded like she enjoyed us intimidating those Demacian jackasses with our inhuman speeds." Zero had chuckled then Zed looked at him and the two just started laughing, Ezreal was still trying to get the hang of smoking as he saw them laughing at the fact they managed to intimidate two Demacian generals with speed. "How can you two smoke and talk so easily?!" He complained as the two kept laughing and smoking.

* * *

 **Pretty long chapter with more material to see what is going on.**

 **The next few chapters are going to be coming in a bit slower than usual, I got some personal hobby stuff happening this week so chapter 9 will be starting up a bit late. But don't worry! I will make sure the next one will accelerate us into getting to the very good stuff!**

 **Drop a gear and disappear till next chapter!**

 **-EmperorZafkiel**


	9. Chapter 9: The next few days

**Sorry the release of this chapter has been a bit delayed, I had my wisdom teeth taken out and I was a bit loopy to even remember my story board, that and I have been pretty busy irl.**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The next few days**

The group were talking and enjoying the dinner Syndra and the others made, while having some good laughs, after they all finished the guys did the dishes while Viven and Riven were cleaning up the table. They all stayed till 10 pm and the group returned to the institute with the dark orbs like usual. When they vanished Syndra and Zed began conversing about the upcoming summer tournament and how everyone will have time off due to the fact that copies will be taking their places while the top summoner teams will be going crazy on the field of justice. They were thinking during those few weeks they will have a little vacation to their temples and invite the group with them.

Ezreal and Lux appeared in his room, like usual they had their arguments about the upcoming matches and how they might be up against each other. Not to mention the current situation with the Demacians and how to deal with them, till Ezreal said to have her stuff moved to his room to stay away from them. They kept rambling on till 2 in the morning, unlike how Riven, Vivien and Zero when they returned to their room. Viven was starting to get really drowsy, but Riven took a good smell of her and noticed by her scent she hasn't took a bath for a few days. She took her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up with her to get ready for bed. While that was happening Zero went out for a walk around the institute with his weapons concealed just in case he might be attacked, also took the dark sphere and made sure it would send him back to his room. Though he had an area he had set in mind to end up at during his walk. After about 15 minutes of not running into any of the Demacian champions he arrived to where he wanted to go. When he looked up it was the Noxian dormitories and walked in, he found a couple of Noxian summoners and had asked them where the Grand General stayed, they pointed him to the ninth floor and took the elevator all the way up. When it arrived it was a long hallway that lead straight to a room, after walking down the hall he stopped at the door and knocked on the door.

A few moments later the door swung open with Swain in regular clothing, he was used to seeing him in a myriad of outfits but mostly his military gear. Swain welcomed him in and the two talked for about an hour discussing what just transpired, Swain was surprised to hear that a young lady that looks like Riven and him appeared from the future. Zero then explained he might have to rush into starting the marriage soon so they could get the plan started and bring out his parents for the ambush. The Grand General stopped him right there and explained that would cause too many crazy things within the institute, he told him to wait till after the upcoming summer tournament. The head summoner would be too burned out from that and it would be the best time for that announcement to happen, plus it would give the Noxian forces to be ready for the impending battle. Zero stood up then took his leave from the Grand General's room, he gave our hero a little piece of advice as he left, "Train up that young lady, she would be useful in the future." Zero groaned as he heard that while closing the door, then proceeded back to his dormitory with no interference at all. When he entered through the door he noticed that his door was still opened, walking in he found his girlfriend and their daughter from the future cuddled up together under his sheets sleeping peacefully. Setting down his sword and spear in his closet carefully, Zero went into the bathroom and took a long shower then dried himself off and joined his 'family' under the sheets after closing the door and turning off the lights to his room.

When the sun began to creep out of the curtains Zero woke up first to see that his two girls were still sleeping peacefully, he got up quietly and went into his closet and grabbed his weapons. He quietly left the room then headed downstairs going into the spacious courtyard that was in between the neutral and Ionian dormitories. There were other summoners sitting around a few picnic tables with cups of coffee or tea to wake themselves up in the morning to get ready for the summoner matches later today. He doesn't have to worry about that yet till Saturday and since it is Tuesday he has enough time to get some more training in. As he got to the middle of the courtyard he pulled out his weapons and began to shadow train, perfecting his form and attacks. He continued this for about ten minutes till he heard other weapons being swung around in the air. Zero stopped for a moment to see who was training and saw a woman controlling floating blades while swinging them with dance like motions. He couldn't take his eyes off her for a bit, his attention was being enticed by the sight of this woman's movements.

That was then stopped by a feeling of someone staring him down from up above, turning to where this was coming from. He raised his head to find that it was coming from his room on the fifth floor, Riven was leaning over the railing staring down at him with an irritated expression on her face. Zero was taken back but cleared his throat, "R-Riven! This isn't what it loo- Aaaaannnnnnd she went inside... Not good..." He was mid way trying to explain himself but Riven went inside their room. Irelia had stopped the moment she heard someone calling out Riven and turned to the person starting to sigh, intrigued she walked over to him then tapped him on the shoulder. Zero turned to Irelia with a surprised look on his face, "Uhhh... May I help you miss?" Irelia chuckled for a moment then she gotten a bit serious. "I happened to hear someone call out Riven's name, was it you? Also I'm Irelia, please don't call me miss." Zero smirked for a bit as he blushed.

"Y-yeah... Well I did call out Riven's name." Irelia noticed him blushing and smiled, "Oh I see, what is your affiliation with Riven." As she spoke footsteps were heard in the courtyard coming towards them. "HE IS MY BOYFRIEND. NOW STEP OFF BITCH!" Riven was walking angrily at both of them all the while holding the sleeping Viven in her arms with Zero's headphones over her ears to make sure she didn't hear any of her swearing. Irelia turned to Riven's voice and looked at her with an angry glare, "I am not flirting with this guy, and if I was I would kill you first." Riven stopped and looked at her with the same angry glare, "I have a kid in my arms, you really wanna do that?" Riven said and Irelia didn't care at all and charged at her with blade surge, as she was getting close to making contact she was shoved out of her line. When she regained her footing she looked up to see that Zero was standing where she would have made contact to kill Riven and Vivien. His expression was filled with a killing intent, even though he still wasn't used to calling Riven his girlfriend since they have literally started dating. Zero knew it was his own personal duty to protect her and their daughter from the future. "I'll see you upstairs, I am gonna set down Vivien and make breakfast for the three of us. We can discuss what are we gonna do after I finish my matches today." Riven began walking back to the dorms but then she stopped and turned her head towards him. "Don't kill her. We have enough trouble as is babe."

Irelia watched the two talk and then looked at Zero who was having an evil grin on his face, "I'll try my best to hold back, it has been only a few days since I went all out. Let's see if I had gotten stronger since then, I'll see you upstairs Riv." Irelia stood ready with confidence shining on her face as Riven walked into the entrance into the dormitories. "Do you really think you can take me on?" Zero didn't even hesitate and charged at Irelia, for the next couple of minutes everyone in the courtyard were watching the blade dance and someone they haven't really seen much around the insitute 'spar.' The two seemed evenly matched as they were clashing blades, dodging each other attacks while launching counter attacks. Both combatants were getting cut up pretty evenly, either their attacks or counters had landed on their opponent. Everyone looked as it was getting pretty intense, that was until Irelia launched her ultimate entrapping Zero within an area blocked off by multiple blades. He was a bit surprised by this and taken back by the sudden damage he received, noticing that she was about to go all in Zero switched to a defensive stance. The moment Irelia charged the people watching stood up to see what was happening within the enclosed area, the fight was now leaning in Irelia's favor as she was landing good blows to Zero. Though he was starting to see how she attacks when she is using this enclosed space, he then dodged an attack by leaping up into the air. Both of his weapons flared with the magical energies that flows within his veins, then as gravity started to bring him back down he aimed his weapons down the same way. Seeing this Irelia backed stepped away to dodge the attack, though as she did she noticed that his eyes weren't fixated on herself but at the ground below him. The moment he slammed down to the ground he released his ultimate attack 'De Lanna', sending out the massive wave of black-red and gold-blue magical energy Irelia used her defiant dance to do her best to block the damage that was coming towards her. As it faded she launched her counter as the dance finished, but she had been pushed back by the wave just enough that her blades were barely touching Zero. She gasped as she saw that her counter failed and Zero dashed at her then slid onto the ground to sweep her legs. Planting his spear at the same time using his momentum to swing himself around and launching a kick at her mid section knocking her away then she rolled on the ground as her enclosed area had disappeared.

The spectators were surprised by the sudden turn of events and saw the fight had been flipped upside down, Irelia was getting back up. When she raised her head Zero put away his weapons away and started to walk away, angered she sent out two blades to his sides to converge on him for her flawless duet attack. Zero heard the blades lunge at him then jumped up and spun around as he ascended taking out his spear then throwing it at Irelia. Her eyes widened as the saw the weapon fly towards her, she was expecting the spear to impale her. But the moment it touched her it exploded, taking a good amount of damage and the explosion had dissipated her eyes were fixated on the same spear that had exploded on her but now it was in Zero's hand and saw that in his other hand the blade he wielded was charged up with magic to unleash a devastation wave. "This battle is over." He then swung his sword towards the sky and the wave dissipated as it traveled up, then sheathed his weapons and resumed walking back to the dormitory. Irelia punched the ground and then gritted her teeth, the fact that someone that was affiliated with that accursed woman Riven. Her 'boyfriend' had bested her in combat out of the blue really upset her. "What is your name? At least give me that courtesy, a warrior like yourself should be able to tell me right?" He stopped as he heard Irelia, then turned his head slightly towards her. "I am not a warrior, just a mage that can use weapons very proficiently. Also my name is Zero, Zero De Lanna. Don't you dare come around Riven and me or else I will have to kill you." He then entered the dorm and proceeded to head back upstairs.

Irelia stood up and saw that the people were in awe from the 'sparring' that just happened. "Can you all get back to your lives?" She then began walking back to the Ionian dorms to get ready for the upcoming matches for the day. When Zero arrived to the door that led to the he shares with Riven he could smell the food being made, as he opened the door Vivien woke up and Riven took a quick pause as they saw him walk in. Walking passed them to set down his weapons and get some fresh clothes, coming back out of the room then was about to enter the bathroom Riven spoke. "Did you win?" Zero opened the door and chuckled, "I shamed her enough to launch a surprise attack on me as I walked away." Riven laughed as he entered the bathroom then closed the door to begin bathing. Mother and daughter from the future were enjoying their little bonding moment as she sat on the chair smiling waiting for Riven to finish making breakfast. Though they could hear slight groans coming from the shower, Vivien was taken back by this. "Mama?" Riven finished making the last of the breakfast on stove and set it onto Zero's plate, "What is it Vivien?" She responded while placing the pan in the sink. "What did papa do this morning?" Riven smiled as she grabbed the plates and the shower turned off as she turned towards Vivien. "Long story short deary, papa had went down to train. Then mama caught papa staring at another woman, and I took you downstairs while you were still sleeping. I then catch that woman trying to talk to papa, turns out that woman was someone mama hated a lot. She then tried to attack us but papa stopped her, and I told papa to beat her up. Looks like papa won and gotten a bit hurt during the fight." Zero then walked out of the bathroom with his fresh clothes and sat down with his family. Vivien looked at Zero with a very big smile, he looked at his daughter from the future with a confused look. "Do I have something on my face?"

Vivien shook her head and Riven sat down with the last plate, "I told her what happened this morning babe." The three were eating their breakfast together, Vivien had asked Zero about the fight he had this morning. He told her what happened and she was squealing with glee as she ate, Riven suggested after her matches today they should go to the Vastayan hunting den for dinner tonight. After they all finished their breakfast Zero stood up and grabbed the plates to start the dishes, Riven went to the bathroom to get ready for her matches today. "Vivien, come help me do the dishes." Vivien got off her chair then brought it over to the sink and stood on top of it as Zero started the water with a sponge soaked in some soap. The two of them were getting the dishes done fast as Zero had applied the sponge to the dirty dishes while Vivien was cleaning them with the running water and putting them on the dish rack. They were to busy to notice that Riven had came out of the bathroom in some towels, when the two of them finished the dishes she came out in her dragonblade outfit. "I'll see you two later, Vivien be good with Papa." Riven then walked over to Zero and leaned up to him for a good bye kiss. Zero was taken back a bit but he leaned down to her and kissed her, "Make sure to win a lot today mama." He said with a awkward tone in his voice, she on the other hand was enjoying this a lot. "I will papa. I finish a bit early today since the maintenance summoners need to adjust things on the rift today. Have fun you two!" Riven then ran out the door and the sounds of her outfit were growing faint as she rushed down the hall.

Vivien and Zero were then looking at each other for a moment, "Did you brush your teeth?" He asked her and responded with a furious shake of her head. Zero was not amused by her response and picked her up. Then brought her into the bathroom and set her down then grabbed a unopened toothbrush, passing it to her after applying some toothpaste. "Since you're staying with us, you're gonna be living by our rules." Vivien took the toothbrush with a pouting face and looked at him. "Papa is still the same even in the past." She then began brushing her teeth and Zero did as well then ruffled up his daughter's hair a bit. After the two finished brushing their teeth and doing everything else with dental hygiene. They went into Zero's room and he got changed in the closet. "Papa!" Vivien called out as he was changing into some light armor he had gotten from his father before arriving to the institute. "Yes Vivien?" He finished putting on the last few pieces, then opened the door. "Where are we going?" She asked then her eyes brightened up to the sight of him in his armor. "We are going to train." Vivien jumped around all the while cheering, "Calm down. I need to see how proficient you are with the basics." She stopped jumping and had a confident posture and expression, "I know the basics!" He raised an eyebrow at her and held that expression, till she finally let out a false laugh and rubbed the back of her head. "I-I don't really know the basics papa..." His expression then changed to a smile. "Good, catch." Tossing her the same training spear and sword he used as a young teen. Vivien managed to catch the spear but saw that if she reached for the sword she would catch the blade, not catching it fell onto the floor making no cuts to it. "The metal on that sword is very dull. So we are going down to the nearby river in the institute to teach you sharpening." Vivien picked them up and Zero began walking towards the door, following behind him she closed the door to his room and out the entrance while he held it open.

Zero then gave her a small holster to hold the training spear and sword, she took it and put it on then placing the weapons into their respective slots. Zero then began walking towards the elevator while she followed right by his side, after entering it they went down to the first floor. Exiting the dorms and out on the institute's grounds they made their way to the wood line. After they walked through the tree's for a bit, he took out the map from his pocket and stopped to look how far they got till they reach the river he remembered seeing. Then he put it back in his pocket and made a slight turn to the right, Vivien followed as best as she could. A couple minutes later they could hear rushing water, as they were reaching the opening gravel was surrounding the river bank. Vivien ran up and stopped at the flowing water, she then turned to Zero with a smile. "What are we going to do here papa?" Zero walked up and stopped then began pulling out his weapons, then took out a couple whetstones. "Come here Vivien, I am going to show you how to sharpen your weapon. One of the few basics of using weapons: weapon care. Take out the weapons I gave you, we are going to sharpen up our weapons." Vivien then took out the weapons and placed them on the ground across from Zero's, she sat down and waited. He then gave her a whetstone, then walked took one for himself and dipped it in the water then began grinding it against his sword to sharpen it. "You want to go slow, if you do it too fast and notice your pace you're going to over sharpen it and ruin the integrity of the blade. The same goes for the other side of the blade. Now you try Vivien." She nodded as she heard him then began to imitate what Zero did and began to grind it against the dull training sword. Zero finished sharpening one side and took a look at it, then flipped it over and began to sharpen the other side. Vivien stopped grinding and poked her father's shoulder, he stopped and looked at her. "Yes Vivien?" She then pointed to the sharpened blade, he held up his hand for her to put the training sword and observed the blade." Not bad, just a little bit more Vivien then switched to the other side." Then handed the blade back to her, Vivien then continued grinding the blade just a little bit more.

Zero watched her then lightly grabbed her arm, "That is enough for that side, now do the other side." He then let go of her arm then flipped the sword over and continued to grind the whetstone against it. Zero watched her and when that side was finished, he stopped her. He then continued to grind his sword while Vivien watched him grind his sword. When he finished he then stood up and grabbed both swords and dunked them in the water for a second, then took them out and leaned it up against a large rock for them to dry in the sun. The two then did the same with the spears and sharpened the blades on them then dipped them into the water to let them dry, Zero grabbed the sword's then gave the training one to Vivien. She took the sword then looked at him with a confused look, "Papa? I thought we were just going to just make sure they were sharp?" He responded with a smile then took a fighting stance right beside her. "You asked me to train you yesterday remember? Now get ready, I shall teach you what I know." Vivien squealed in glee and mimic'd her father and he began doing practice swings in different directions. He stopped but told Vivien to keep doing the same movements and corrected her form until her right arm gotten tired. Zero then told her to stop and took the training sword from her, "Good job you're making excellent progress Vivien. Now it's time to train you on the spear, papa uses." Setting down the swords, he grabbed the spears and handed the training spear to Vivien. He then stood a good distance away for a good reason, "First watch then copy." Vivien held the spear in her left hand and watched her father, he then did a lunging strike followed up with two swings then a jumped up and spun his body around then slammed the spear's tip on the gravel. She was taken back to what he did, "I know it seems hard but you should be able to get it after a couple of practice swings." Zero then stood there with his spear leaning up against his shoulder.

A hour later she was panting after nearly getting the combo she was shown but as she was about to get the last hit she tripped and fell on her face. Zero threw his spear to the side and picked up Vivien, "H-Hey! Vivien are you alright?" He turned her over then saw she had a couple of scratches on her face after wiping off the rocks that were on her face. "D-Did I do good papa?" She asked him and he wore a soft smile on his face, "Yeah, you are doing great Vivien." He sat her up and put the spear on her back holster and walked over to the large rock and grabbed both swords. Placing the training sword on the hip holster. Then placed his weapons on the same spots, then picked up Vivien and put her on his shoulders. Viven placed her hands on his head and he began to walk back to the dormitories through the treeline. "You did great today Vivien, after we get back home let's get you cleaned up and ready to get dinner at the cafe tonight." Viven smiled and leaned onto his head. "Thanks papa, when I get back to the future. I'll have Kallen on the ropes." He smiled as they were crossing the wood terrain, then a thought came through his mind. "Tell me about your twin sister Vivien." She sighed and began to speak. "Kallen is the younger twin and she was more gifted than me. She was more smarter than me and had studied a lot of magic from grandfather and grandmother. She was a genius unlike me... Then the day when she picked up mama's sword she was a natural with it, then mama began to train her. I wasn't as good as her, I was in her shadow while growing up. You and mama were very busy with the commanding the armies against the monsters everyone had to fight, so grandmother and grandfather were focusing on Kallen more than me..." She then slowly began to tear up, and Zero reached his hand up to her head rubbed it lightly. "Don't worry about it kiddo, now you are getting trained by younger papa. So when you get back to the future, you can spar with your twin sister. Also why did mama from the future sent you back to our time?" The two got out the treeline and were walking through the fields of the institute.

"Mama sent me back in time to tell you two to be careful when the wedding happens. She said that you nearly lost your life and have more people on security for the ambush from the Demacians. She also said that there were two people that were from Ionia had joined in and they double teamed against you." Zero listened then let out a sigh. "Looks like mama will be staying with me if that happens... I can already figure out who are you're talking about Vivien." The two finally reached the dorms and he checked his watch and it was almost time for Riven to be done with her matches today. Entering the doors and making sure that Vivien didn't hit her head on the door frame, the went to the elevator going up back to the room. When they entered Zero set down Vivien and took off the training weapons, then brought her into the bathroom. "Go shower Vivien, I'll find some clothes for you to wear." Vivien nodded and Zero left the bathroom while closing the door, he then went to his room and leaned up the weapons against the wall. Going into the closet and changed out of his light armor and clothes. Then changed to pants and shirt, then began looking for clothes for Vivien to wear. He struggled finding some clothes while hearing the shower going. Then he heard the main door swing open, "I'm home! Zero, Vivien?" Riven had returned back from her matches.

"I'm in here Riv! Vivien is taking a shower, I took her out to the woods to teach her some basics of how to wield my style of weapons!" He responded as he walked out of the closet then into the living area. He walked up to her and gave her a hug, "That's nice of you Zero! How did she do?" She hugged back and pecked his cheek with a kiss. "W-well... She did was doing great for her first day of training. Though... Vivien lost her footing and fell on her face. So I carried her back on my shoulders." The two heard the shower stop and waited for a moment as the door to the bathroom swung open with Vivien wrapped in Riven's towels. "Uhhh... Mama? Can you help me?" Her hair was still soaking wet and had a teary look on her face. Zero let go of Riven and she walked over to her then grabbed another one of her towels. Then dried her hair, "Can you find some clothes for her babe? I can't really find any that could suit her for later."

A couple minutes passed, then Riven and Vivien came out of her doorway. Riven was wearing a shirt, jacket and pants, Vivien was lucky that Riven had small clothes for the summer and wore shorts, a shirt and one of Riven's regular sized jackets. "Good thing I wear short clothing during the summer. You ready Vivien?" She patted her daughter's head and then she held her hand for her to hold. Zero went into his room real quick to put on his summoner robe then turned it intangible, he closed his door as Riven had opened the door for him. "Let's go! I am starving!" Riven said with a smirk on her face as Zero passed her and held Vivien's other hand, the three walked down the hallway and down the elevator. Making their way out of the dorms then out of the institute, as they passed through the streets of Heilfram. Some people looked at them with a very odd look, seeing Riven with a child and the same guy from the other day. Some of them didn't pay no mind but were wondering what happened in the past few days, a couple minutes passed as they reached the cafe. But before Riven could opened the door it swung open and Vi was looking at her with a very surprised expression as she looked at the "family". "Riv! Why do you have a kid and why are you both holding it's hands?!" Riven then placed her hand over mouth. "Sit us down and serve us. I'll explain everything." Vi nodded then led them inside and to a booth in the back, as they passed the people in the cafe having their food and drinks. One person caught their attention, it was the grand general sitting at a lone table.

They reached the booth and Vi sat them down leaving them some menus along with some utensils, "You want the usual appetizer Riv? You two enjoyed it last time." Riven chuckled and nodded. "Like always Vi, after that you can sit down while we explain everything." Vi gave a thumbs up then left to place the order, during that time while she was gone Swain walked over to their table standing at the same spot Vi was. "Good evening you three. Especially you young one." Riven and Zero looked at the grand general with a very irritated look. "Please don't look at me with that expression, I came here to greet the child. What is your name?" Swain had a very welcoming smile on his face which was very odd to see. "I'm Vivien! Good to see you gramps!" Swain was taken back from the sudden title Vivien called him. Regaining his composure he cleared his throat, "Gramps huh? Well you three enjoy your dinner. I will check in with you three later." Swain then took his leave from the cafe and Vi had returned with water, "It's almost done guys, I told em to make two orders especially for your kid! I'll be right back, I gotta handle a couple tables." Vi left them again and the three were playing little games to keep themselves entertained while waiting for Vi to return. A couple minutes later Vi had returned with two orders of Riven's usual, she placed them on the table and sat down next to Zero. "Alright guys! Gimme the lay down!" The three began eating while Riven and Zero explained everything that happened in the past few days.

After they finished explaining and eating the appetizers Vi was taken back by everything that was just said, "Holy... Fu-" Riven covered Vi's mouth before she swore. "Vi! Zero and I's kid is here!" Vi nodded furiously then Riven took her hand off her mouth. "Wow... That is a lot of crazy stuff... I could get Cait to help out." Zero then shook his head, "I don't think Piltover police should get involved with this until it leads to the city getting pulled in." Vi then got out of the booth and took out a notepad to take their main orders. Riven ordered her usual dinner and Zero ordered a seafood platter while Vivien wanted a cheeseburger kid's meal, she left and a couple minutes pass as the three were chatting about how Riven's matches turn out along with Vivien's training today. Vi returned with their food and leaving them to enjoy their dinner like a happy family. After they finished and leaving the amount of gold for the food on the table with a good tip and a note just for Vi, it read: "You tell anyone Vi and I will wreck your shit! - Riven" They returned back to their room and got ready for bed. The next few days were nearly the same, Riven leaving for her matches while Zero and Vivien go back to the river to continue her training. Though they had their dinner's in either their room or Riven caught either Zed or Syndra letting them know they wanna have dinner with them. It was a good week till Saturday morning, which was Zero's mach match. He had asked Riven the other night to be his champion for the match while Vivien would stand by him during the whole match.

When they entered the summoner room and Riven giving Zero and Vivien a kiss then she stood on the summoning platform. She waved at them as she waited for him to stand ready at the summoner orb with the other new summoners joining him in this mach match while Vivien stood by his side. When the channeling finished Zero took a quick look at the enemy team, _"Babe... I don't think you're going to like who we are facing today."_ Zero communicated to Riven through their link and as she walked to lane she let out a very irritated sigh... _"Who are we up against?"_ Vivien had noticed something felt wrong with her papa. _"Garen is your lane opponent, Yasuo is in mid lane against Katarina, then there is Jarvan IV jungling... This isn't going to end well... They all got beef with you and with me..."_ Riven let out a groaning shout, "GAWD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope you like the little time skip to move the story along and the little "Oh fuck..." moment.**

 **I'll be starting the next chapter soon! I got a busy weekend coming up!**

 **Till next chapter!**

 **ごっきげにょ‼**

 **-EmperorZafkiel**


	10. Chapter 10: The match and the aftermath

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 9! Like I said before real life is making my schedule between all my hobbies and with work a bit strenuous on myself to find the time to type the chapters. But Thanks for keeping up and reading! I appreciate all the views, follows and the favorites!**

 **Now to chapter 10!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The match and the aftermath**

"GAWD FUCKING DAMMIT!" The rest of her team stopped as they heard her, Katarina wasn't surprised as she was already informed about Riven's situation from the grand general. The jungler was the rebirthed Aatrox, he on the other hand laughed as he heard Riven. "Yes! Riven scream with that anger! Show me your worth with that broken blade of yours!" Down in the bot lane Sona had a confused look on her face while her lane partner was our hero's friend Ezreal, he wasn't surprised at all since he knew what happened. He didn't want to say anything when the match started since he noticed Zero when he entered the summoning teleport station, but now that this has started he communicated to the summoner who was in control. Instructing him to link him with Zero for a moment, "Zero! Concentrate, this is a match we can deal with them after its over!"

For the first ten minutes of the match it was mostly farming and keeping up with getting the minion gold, along with making sure Riven was making even trades against Garen. Aatrox showed up for a gank around the ten minute mark, Zero comanded Riven to engage to close the gap and hit him with her ki burst to stun him. Aatrox jumped up with his attack and slammed his great sword into the ground getting the first knock up with his ability to immobilize him. Then throwing his infernal chains as Riven followed up with her broken wings and landing her knock up. The chains were about to pull him back as Aatrox landed his second slash with his sword and knock him up, then pulling him back towards the two. Jarvan showed up as Aatrox leaped into the air for the final swing of his sword, slamming it into the ground leaving him below 20& hp. He threw his javelin and used his dragon strike to engage the two. Knocking Riven up and leaping at her with catacylsm, but as he did her broken sword became whole and her abilites came off cooldown and she stunned him as Aatrox was landing attacks while Garen spun around to deal damage and using his other abilites speed boost to get him away as fast as possible. But Aatrox flashed and used his chilling smite on him while landing the last few attacks before he succumbed to the damages, Riven and Jarvan were going pretty hard within the arena. Though Riven was getting the upper hand with her abilites being so low and pumping out a lot of damage, the walls began to crumble then Aatrox ran towards Jarvan and swung his sword again slaming the tip on to Jarvan. He then fell to their blades as well, the two returned to base and got their items before heading back ot their respective areas.

Mid game finally came around and the teams began to group up, the score board was pretty even as both sides were in mid lane squaring off with pokes from the carries, that was until Sona flashed into the team since they made the mistake of grouping up too close. Landing her crescendo on all of them as Ezreal followed up with a trueshot barrage, Katarina then shunpo'd in then began her death lotus killing nearly everyone except Jarvan and Garen. That was where Ezreal slowed them down with his mystic shot which was enhanced by the iceborn gauntlet. They were doing their best to escape from them but wasn't able to escape as Riven and Aatrox were able to finally lock them both down with their abilities and killing them for the ace. The team took two of the mid lane towers and backed to base to get more items before they were squaring off at the baron pitt. But Ezreal was caught by Yasuo with a tornado following up with his last breath, as soon as he landed he flashed with an arcane shift to get out of his face as the rest of the team followed up to catch them. Losing both Sona and Katarina in that fight but managed ot kill most of the team the rest that were still alive took baron and headed back to base. Stocked up on more items and pushed mid lane as the ones that have died respawned squaring off at the inhibitor turret, but Jarvan flashed as he threw down his demacian standard then landed his dragon strike on Riven, Aatrox and Sona. Knocking the three of them up into the air as Yasuo followed up with his ultimate to deal some serious damage. This team fight was getting pretty hectic as abilites and bodies began to fall down until one person was left standing. Ezreal managed to stay alive by using all of his abilities as fast as he could, with his baron buff still active he pushed the lane into the nexus at the 35 minute mark securing them the victory.

When all the champions returned to the room from the fields of justice, Riven still had her sword in her hand and ran towards Zero and Vivien. "M-mama?!" Viven squealed as she was picked up by her and ran out of the room. "Riven! Where're you going?!" Zero yelled but realized who they were up against during the match and the other summoning room was linked to this one. Ezreal returned to the room as Riven got through the doors, and looked over to Zero. "Where is she going?!" Zero pulled out his weapons and began running as well. "Do you not remember who you two were up against?!" Soon after the doors to the other summoning room busted open as Jarvan, Garen and Yasuo began running after them with their weapons in hand. Ezreal ran and was about to launch a fire a mystic shot but saw the Head summoner looking at him with a very displeased look on her face. He put down his arm then continued running to catch up with the family trio.

Riven made her way out of the building after making her way through the halls and ran straight to the Noxian dormitories, Zero was not that far behind and Ezreal managed to catch up to him using his Arcane shift when he could. "W-where is she going?!" Ezreal asked as they were all running on the pathway. Zero looked at the path and remembered that this was the way to the Noxians. "For help! Now keep running!" He answered back as they heard more footsteps behind them and Zero looked back to see the three were still following behind them. Riven had reached the dorms first as Swain was arriving after a long day of matches, "General!" She called out, then he turned to her voice to see her with Vivien in her arms with Zero and Ezreal not too far behind. He looked beyond them and saw their pursuers, reaching into one of his coat pockets he pulled out some type of wind instrument... He lifted it towards his lips and blew into it as it let out a loud whistle, Riven stopped and put down Vivien as Zero and Ezreal slowed down as they caught up. In mere seconds some of the balconies in the dorm opened... Darius, Draven, Katarina, Kled, Leblanc, Talon, and Vladimir appeared then leaped off the balconies. All of them armed and ready as they formed a circular formation around the group as Jarvan, Garen and Yasuo came to a screeching halt.

"You damn Noxians! Are you protecting those two criminals?!" Jarvan growled as he readied his javelin to fight them all, as did the other two steeled themselves to fight as well. Swain scoffed as he heard the prince of Demacia's question. "Criminals? What did they do to be labeled as such Prince Jarvan the fourth?" He had a small smirk on his face as he answered Jarvan's question with a question. "They attacked us during the most recent ball!" He retorted as he anger was nearing its peak. "Oh really? From what I have heard your father, King Jarvan the third had ordered you to take in young Zero here by any means necessary. He came to me and told me that all he did was defend himself and escape from you and your men." Swain was very calm and very stern with this response and he wasn't wrong at all. Jarvan was about to lunge his javelin at the wall of Noxians before magic threads bound him to the ground. "Jarvan the fourth! Care to explain what is this nonsense?" Everyone stopped and turned to the familiar voice and saw it was Head summoner Devanna walking towards them. "Everyone stay calm and put down your weapons." Swain silently ordered as Jarvan grumbled while turning to the head summoner. "Why do you need to know?!" He responded fiercely, before the threads slammed his whole body to the ground as Garen and Yasuo put away their weapons as she stopped then looked down at the Demacian prince. "Why you ask? Well dear Prince, any fighting on the grounds or Heilfram will lead to termination of the contract you have with the institute. In addition since you are a figure head of your faction all of your fellow Demacians will be terminated as well. Therefore you will not be protected from any wars."

Jarvan looked stunned before grinding his teeth, "I wasn't the one to chase after them!" He tried to lie out of his way out of this situation as he did with Swain but Devanna had knew about this as well. "Did you not remember that I was in the same summoning chamber that Zero and Riven when you decided to chase them? Not to mention the fact that I receive reports about anything and anyone that are associated with the institute?" She was being quite firm with this, and Jarvan was starting to become very frightened that he underestimated the head summoner. She then released the threads to allow him to stand up, as he did he looked at Devanna with a terrified look. "This is your first and final warning Prince Jarvan the fourth of the Demacian faction. If I get word of any fighting involving you or your subordinates within this neutral are of Runeterra then consider you and your faction done for as we will not protect you." Jarvan nodded cowardly and turned to Garen then motioned him to leave the area at once, the two left as Devanna turned to Yasuo. "As for you Yasuo, I have heard reports of you going after Riven. You caused quite the commotion over the past few years since you were joined the institute. I have given you many chances from behind the scene as you were fended off by other champions that are friends, but today is the last warning since you decided to do it after a match that I was overseeing. If I hear another report or see you go after Riven once more then you will receive the same punishment if any Demacian causes any type of disturbance with the Noxians on the grounds or in Heilfram. Now I suggest you leave." With a very irritated look on his face Yasuo left the scene as well.

She then turned to the group of with their weapons down and set aside. "Zero step forward." She commanded as she see his hairstyle plain as day. "Make a hole everyone." Swain ordered as Zero began to step forward towards the Head summoner. "W-what is it head summoner?" He was very afraid of her now since she was very serious. "You are hereby granted the rank of Silver I. Also there shall be announcement later today, this goes for everyone summoner and champion alike. This is not anything negative towards you but everyone be prepared to go home for awhile." Zero nodded when he heard the rank he was given, but was stunned when Devanna said there will be an announcement. "M-may I ask what is happening?" He was still afraid but she dropped her serious facade and had a smile on her face. "The higher ranked summoners and their teams will be having their tournament soon and everyone will be able to go on vacation." Everyone let out a sigh of relief especially Zero, Devanna began walking back towards the institute before stopping and turning towards them for a quick moment. "I also have a suggestion where for you and Riven should go. I recommend somewhere isolated where neither the Demacians or Yasuo can find you." She then left the entire group.

The Noxians turned to Swain, while Zero dropped to his knees as Ezreal, Riven and Vivien rushed to his side. "General! Didja hear that good ol' lookin' beaut?!" Kled's manner of speaking was as redneck as ever, while the others waited for the order from him. "Yes I have Kled, everyone prepare to leave back to Noxus once the date for the tournament has been announced. All but Leblanc return to your daily routine." All the Noxians began to leave, during that time though. "Papa! Are you okay?!" Viven rushed to Zero's shoulder as did Riven and hugged him closely. "Zero! C'mon say something!" Riven was just shocked to see him like this, Ezreal was at a loss for word since everything happened so quickly. Swain and Leblanc walked over to them then she tapped Zero's shoulder with her staff snapping out of his stone like state. "Snapped out of it Eroz. Everything is over." Zero immediately turned to the deceiver with an angry expression but had a sigil right in front of his face turning his face pale. "Calm your shit! What else would snap you out of that? Riven all over your lap?" She said with a big smirk on her face as Zero and Riven faces turned red from the sudden suggestion. "Enough Leblanc. We need to talk follow me." Swain began walking to the same gazebo they had talked before when Zero first arrived. Riven and Vivien helped Zero up then the everyone followed behind Swain.

The entire group was silent during the walk to the gazebo until it came into view, that was when Swain decided to break the silence. "Congrats on your rank Zero. I wish to hear what happened before you lot managed to catch me returning after the matches today." Zero sighed and explained everything what had happened earlier to Swain as they reached the gazebo. Swain nodded as he heard the explanation and then chuckled when Zero finished explaining. "My, my you four had a very interesting day haven't you?" He jokingly asked, then as they stood under the gazebo. As he was about to say something again, a little chime rang throughout the institute and Heilfram. The voice that came right after was Devanna announcing the annual summoner tournament, then adding on to the fact that all summoners under the rank of challenger along with all the champions that they are hereby granted a vacation for the time of the tournament. Which would be lasting three weeks, then her voice stopped and the natural noises of the scenery returned. Swain looked at the bunch and sighed, "Alright I will make this quick. For now relax and recollect yourselves, especially you Zero. When we all return we will have everything setup to draw out your parents. Now I will have to organize the movement off all the Noxians to their designated areas of missions." He then began to walk back towards the dormitories.

Zero looked down at Vivien, then to Riven and Ezreal but at the same time Swain stopped and looked at the group. Swain continued walking, back to the group Ezreal broke the silence between the four. "Well! Since we are all gonna be going on vacation soon! Why don't we get changed and meet up at the gate? I'll get Lux and we will head over to Syndra and Zed's place and see if we can go with them?" He tried his best to sound confident but what had happened earlier was still having their effects on him. Vivien looked up towards Zero and Riven. "Dad? Mom?" The two snapped out of their trance and came back to reality. "Y-yeah! Let's go get changed, and meet up at the gate." Ezreal smirked and jumped backwards as he arcane shifted towards his dorm, "I'll see you three in a bit!" He then turned around and began running. Zero picked up Vivien, placing her on his shoulders and looked at Riven, "Come on, let's go babe." Smiling at her as he held out his hand, Riven smiled and grabbed his hand then the three began walking back to their dorm. "Vivien, sorry you had to see all that." Zero had a very sad tone in his voice as he apologized to his daughter from the future. She shook her head and leaned forward. "It's fine dad, you and mom did your best to get away from those bad guys." She smiled and chuckled, Riven moved closer and kissed Zero on the cheek. He kept walking but was quiet, "Congrats on making Silver I honey." Zero nodded as they reached the dorms then let down Vivien, they entered and made their way up to the room. From outside though Irelia was passing by and saw the trio again. But was a bit jealous that a skilled man like him is with that heathen woman Riven, she continued walking to the Ionian dorms.

When they reached their room, Riven opened the door and Zero let their daughter go in first. "Go take a quick nap on mommy's bed Vivien, daddy and I will need to have a talk." The two of them walked behind her and she opened her door of the room, "Okay!" Vivien jumped onto Riven's bed and closed her eyes. Zero opened his room and walked into room then began to take off his shirt while grabbing some clothes to change into. Riven walked in as well and hugged him from behind, "Are you still shocked from earlier Zero?" He gulped and turned towards her while mustering up as much courage as he could. Then hugged Riven back and tightly, "Yeah... I still am..." He picked her up and took her into the bathroom. She was surprised he was being bold but he was actually very scared, when he put her down and closed the door. He let go of her and leaned up against the door. Riven began to take off her clothes while looking at Zero but his expression didn't change at all after she had became fully naked, pushing her chest up against his and caressed his face. "Tell me... Zero what's wrong?" Life came back into his eyes as he looked at the now nude Riven pushing on his chest.

He clenched his fist and his voice was soft but audible, "Everything that has happened is just insane. You, me, everything with the grand generals and the demacians! I am starting to have regrets about leaving Piltover and coming here!" He looked at her with very sad eyes, "It isn't that ba-" Riven was trying to comfort him but he moved his hand up to her mouth to quiet her. "You have it easy! The only person chasing before I showed up was Yasuo! I was literally under watch from the Pilt's high ranks! Now that I am here the demacians and Noxians are watching me! Not to mention the head summoner!" Riven was shocked to see him this type of emotion from him, she didn't think he was the type to bottle everything up and let it out behind closed doors. She removed his hand from her mouth and shoved her face into his chest, "I don't what I can say about that, Zero... I didn't ask for this situation either... All I wanted was someone that I can be in love with... Now that the grand general has turned this into a large scale war is a crazy thing in itself..." Riven then raised her face to look at Zero in the eyes. "This is gonna sound sooo corny. But even though we are stuck together let's do our best to become a good couple. Like seriously we even had one of our daughter's from the future come and visit us." She then tip-toed up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Eroz..." Zero said after Riven had kissed him. "Huh?" She looked at him and his face was a bit teary eyed. "You can start calling me Eroz, Riven. You are the only one I can fully trust right now..." He took off his pants and got into the shower, starting the water and letting it drip down his sweaty body. Riven smiled softly and joined him under the sprinkling water. The two were quiet as they showered together, when they had finished the two got out of the shower and dried each other off. Zero looked at the now covered up Riven and opened the door. The two went to their rooms to change into comfy going out clothing, Riven made sure that Vivien gotten dressed after her nap. Zero picked out his clothes as well, when he finished changing he placed his weapons on his back and waited in the main room. Riven and Vivien came out of her room, the three looked at each other and they were wearing the same thing; a jacket, comfy pants and stylish shoes.

"You ready to go Eroz?" Riven placed her hand on her hip, Vivien looked at Zero with a joyous look. He stood up and kissed Riven on the lips then patted Vivien's head, "Let's go meet up with Lux and Ezreal." The three were holding hands as a family when they left the dorm and walking towards the gate, waiting at the gate were Lux and Ezreal. The two had changed up their hairstyle and clothing, especially Ezreal's bangs were now draping slightly to the right. "Wow Ez, the new look on you makes you look... How do I say it... A typical main character in those shows when you two put on your star guardian outfits." Zero smirked and tried not to laugh at his new look. Ezreal was about to snap at him, then cleared his throat. "I'll have you know that with this new look, I decided to change how my essence flux worked." He posed like an idiot and Zero let go of Riven's and Vivien's hands, then broke out laughing.

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting everyone! Sorry this chapter took sooo long and it was a bit shorter than the rest! But I always aim to give you guys good chapters! I will catch you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Emperor Zafkiel**


	11. Chapter 11: Vacation planning

**Chapter 11: Vacation Planning!**

Zero or better known as Eroz to our heroine, continued laughing at Ezreal and his idiotic pose. "CAN YOU STOP LAUGHING ZERO?!" Ezreal yelled at him then Zero lifted his hand at him with a slight agreement, wiping his tears he looked at his buddy. "Alright, now that you have sto-" Zero then resumed his laughing uncontrollably, Riven and Vivien smirked at Ezreal then looked at Lux. She just shrugged her shoulders, "I think its pretty cute that Ezzy changed his look." Ezreal then turned red as he looked at Lux, "I told you not to call me that outside of our apartment!"

"Zero's laughter became louder and he fell onto the ground, "AHAHAHA EZZY! SUCH A PET NAME! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He continued laughing for a couple more minutes until his stomach began to ache with pain from the muscle contractions. He still chuckled as he got up and clutched his abs.

Ezreal looked at Zero with a very displeased look and with his hands on his hips, "Ya done now?" Zero kept chuckling and winced at the slight pain while nodding. "Yeah, sure buddy." Vivien walked up to Zero and grabbed his hand, "Is Uncle Ezreal's new look that funny dad? He looks about the same now in the future. I also heard everyone hates how he monologues a lot during his matches from future you." Ezreal looked down at Vivien and shook his head. "Oh great... Here we go again..." Ezreal knew what was coming next. Riven began walking as did Zero and Vivien, "Come on, we are burning daylight! You can be angry with his laughing on our way there!" The five left the gates as Zero continued laughing. "MONOLOGUES?! SERIOUSLY?! YOU THINK THAT HIGHLY OF YOUR ADVENTURES?!" Ezreal was having none of it and Lux was just chuckling right next to him as they walked.

"Oh come on, I find it kinda cute. Though you are a try hard at times." She commented as they were walking through the streets of Heilfram. "Great now even my own girlfriend is making fun of my new look! Thanks a lot Zee!" Out of nowhere they heard some type of portal open for a moment and the five looked in the direction of the noise. "Just what we needed..." Zero had finally stopped laughing as his attention turned to the noise and he immediately got serious. Until Zoe popped out of the portal and stuck her tongue out at Lux and made a fart noise. "Get out of here Zoe, I didn't say your name." Ezreal's face had a disgusting look at the sight of the unknown aged little girl. "Dumb tall blondie!" She then fell back into her portal leaving the group alone.

Zero just blinked with a very confused expression, "Uhhhhh..." Lux just caught up to the three of them as they kept walking. "It's just Zoe, she has a major crush on Ezzy. I just beat her to it that's all." Zero looked back to Riven and she just shrugged it off. "It's like Yasuo, just a bit more childish and less aggro babe." Then looking at Ezreal with a very questionable expression. "Hey! I don't know what got her to have a crush on me! Plus she is like a 1000 or so years old! Totally not happening." Then Zoe's voice echoed, "Yes it can!" Ezreal just rolled his eyes and took out a figure of himself then tossed said figure of himself onto the ground. "Watch." Zero looked back as the figure continued to fall and a portal opened, Zoe peering out of it with open arms to catch the figure. Letting go of Lux's hand for a moment, he fired a mystic shot at the figure before Zoe could grab it. "Not in a million years. Scram."

The portal closed with a very disappointed Zoe behind it, "Jeez I thought I was harsh." Zero commented as they had finally arrived in front of Living Transcendent. "You got no idea, how harsh I can be Zee." The doors to the shop opened as Akali stepped out to get some fresh air. "Oh welcome. Here to see Zed and Syndra again?" Vivien had let go of Riven's and Eroz's hands, running up to Akali for a hug. "Hi Aunt Akali!" She leaped at her and the ninja caught Vivien. "Well hi to you too Vivien." She smiled as Ezreal and Lux were to walk in first. "Are they still busy working?" Akali nodded as Riven went inside next, Zero stayed outside and lit a cigarette. "Hey Zed! Take a break and smoke one with me!" He called out, in the open door.

"That isn't going to-" Akali tried to make a comment before a living shadow appeared and switched with the actual Zed, with a cigarette in his mouth and Zero lit it with his lighter. "And I retract my statement. Come on Vivien, let's go play upstairs." Akali said as she put her down, Vivien ran up to Riven and pulled on her arm. "Mom! Aunt Akali said we're gonna play upstairs!" Riven smiled as the two began running towards the second floor. "How much longer till she goes back?" Akali asked, "About 8 days or so, you guys heard the announcement for the summer tournament right? We thought we could spend the vacation with you guys since Syndra has that flying temple." Akali nodded then walked back inside as Zero looked primarily at Zed. "Fair enough, lemme guess. The demacians right? Need to lay low for awhile?"

Zero finished his cigarette and nodded, "Exactly, plus I wanted to spend some family time with the eight of us. According to how Vivien's been acting we're pretty close in her future." Zed just raised an eyebrow as he finished his and lit another one. "Also Swain is mobilizing Talon and Katarina to gather intel on them. I was wondering if your disciples can do the same during our vacation. Who knows what is going to happen." Zero finished his as he lit another one.

"Are you two done yet? We got some planning to do." Both men turned to see Syndra standing in the doorway. They both exhaled with a puff of smoke. "We are planning hun, just doing it our way." Zed said with a smile, Syndra on the other hand had a very irritated expression on her face. "You two better finish soon." She said as she walked back inside. Zed and Zero looked at each other and took another puff of their cigarette. Letting out a small cloud and laughed. "Alright let's finish this up before we get yelled at again." Zed said as he took a long drag to finish off his cigarette, Zero did the same as they both walked in and threw away their cigarette butts in the nearby trash can while Zed had closed the door.

The two walked upstairs and find to see everyone watching Akali practice in her K/DA solo outfit for her debut album next month. Everyone but Syndra were just appalled by the speed she could rap, her dance moves were another thing they were stunned by. When she finished, everyone applauded and Vivien walked up to Akali to tell her how she was a very successful solo idol in the future. Akali patted Vivien on the head and thanked her for the information. "Alright we have arrived, calm down the applause." Zed jokingly said as Syndra just smirked at him, Akali looked at him with a very displeased smile. "Oh ha ha Zed."

Zed smirked back as Zero had went to join Riven, Ezreal and Lux on the couch. Akali left the room to go change back into a casual outfit, while Zed sat next to Syndra on the other couch. "Alright, when are we planning to leave for this vacation?" Syndra asked to start things off as Vivien walked back to Riven and Zero, then Riven picked her up and set Vivien on her lap. "Well the tournament starts tomorrow if I heard the announcement correctly." Lux stated as she leaned up against Ezreal. "Right, so tomorrow afternoon then?" Riven asked as she rubbed Vivien's head. The guys were just sitting there and letting the women do the talking about when they should leave. "Barbecue when we arrive?" Zero asked Zed and he nodded in agreement. "What about all the food we would need?" Ezreal asked, "Syndra's temple is fully stocked with food, my disciples go there every week to make sure there is fresh food and take the rest to be cooked and distributed to the nearby villages as it continues to move through the skies above Ionia." Ezreal was pretty impressed that Zed's order does that type of things. "Well that's kind of you Zed." He just shrugged as he leaned more back into his recliner, "Can't let good food go to waste. Plus the villages actually don't mind the order of the shadows. It's the kinkou who are the main problem." Akli had returned to the room and stood beside Syndra's chair.

The girls were now talking about packing and the amount of days worth of clothing they would need, Syndra responded about two weeks worth since they do have mana operated washing machines and a spot outside the temple to air dry their clothes. The guys were talking about what is there to do at the temple, Zed explained they can go down to the ground and go see the many villages that are around via dark spheres that Syndra left behind for the order to go travel with. After the planning was said and done the guys got up and went to prepare dinner this time. While Syndra and Riven were picking out clothes for Vivien from their leftover inventory. Akali had after the planning taken off to go meet with her manager to discuss some things about next month's solo debut. Zed had been instructing Zero how to prepare the udon noodles and the chicken karage while Ezreal was struggling making the stir fry in the wok.

The food was ready by around 7:30 pm and Akali had returned from her discussion with her manager. Zed had setup the table as Riven, Syndra and Vivien returned picking clothes for Vivien. The group began eating dinner and Lux was making comments how the stir fry was a bit overcooked, Ezreal retorted that he wasn't the best cook around. Everyone laughed at his remark even though Zed was instructing him most of the way through. Zero's karage was spot on though it was his first time cooking that type of dish, though his noodles were too hard. "You know that isn't the only thing getting hard tonight." Riven commented as she slurped the noodles. Zero immediately went red and everyone laughed at his reaction, Vivien was the only one who didn't get the joke and Lux patted her on the head. "You'll understand when you get older."

After they finished the meal, the guys cleaned the dishes while the girls were tidying up the mess that was on the table. Akali went to take out the trash outback at the nearby dumpster. But came running back panting placing everyone in a cautious manner. "What the hell happened out there Akali?" She steadied her breathing and held up something that was in her hand. "This." She held up a strange shaped piece of metal looked awfully familiar, Zero rushed over and looked at it. Then rushed towards the window that led into the street, leaping out he landed as he summoned his weapons. Everyone else rushed down to the front door as they saw him ready to fight.

"Show yourself, Irelia." He called out, everyone but Riven were very confused. The metal that Akali was holding was actually one of Irelia's blades, she let go when she felt it to slightly twitch as it flew towards the woman stepping out of a nearby alley. "What do you want?" He asked, the blade dancer didn't say anything as she lunged straight at him with her blades. Twirling his spear right in front of like a windmill to block the attack, he pushed her back with arcane magic as she stood there.

"A rematch." She responded as she lunged once again at our hero, he sighed as he planted his spear into the ground and hoisted himself upside down as she made contact. She gasped at his sudden movement but got into her defensive stance as she saw his blade emanate with Noxian magic. She was expecting that same wave she got hit with from before but this attack was different, falling forward he slammed the blade against all of her blades holding them in place. "Burn! Camael!" He yelled as the blade erupted into flames, as it began to turn Irelia's blades red hot. His spear then began to glow with demacian magic as it swapped places with his sword. "Freeze! Zadkiel!" The blades then froze the blades but they would melt it into water as the temperature difference cooled them. He reppeated the attacks two more times then Irelia called them back. She ran up to him and swung her arms as the blades would arc towards him, he raised his blade as it flared with Noxian magic. "Camael! Meggido!" His sword turned into pure fire as the blades touched it, they began to crack then using his spear to shatter them right in front of her eyes. Her arms stopped after witnessing what just happened, he stepped back and raised his spear. "Leave and take YOUR broken swords with you." She clenched her fist and ran up towards him to hit him with a straight punch to the face. It landed and he fell backwards a couple steps as he wiped his face and spat out some blood.

Irelia was about to go for another one but the gang intervened, all armed and ready to go. "For an Ionian, you're not the 'peace loving'." Syndra commented as her dark spheres were all aimed straight at Irelia, the rest of the gang had their weapons of choice all aimed as well. She bit her tongue and her broken blades followed her as she ran off to Ornn's workshop for emergency repairs. The gang let out a sigh of relief as they all put away their weapons, they turned to Zero who was smirking as he dematerialized his. Then he began to fall backwards, Zed summoned a shadow to catch his fall. "Jeez, Zee didn't know you had those tricks up your sleeve." Ezreal commented, "Heh, it's useful at times. But those attacks do drain my mana a lot." Zero responded back as the shados helped him back up.

"Go back to the institute, all of you. Get some rest and have your stuff ready before we take off tomorrow its gonna be a long day." Syndra said as Lux and Riven pulled out their dark spheres feom their pockets. Riven grabbed Vivien's hand and they walked over to Zero as she got under his left arm to hold him up and the dark sphere enveloped them as they transported. Vivien waved good bye as they left, Lux and Ezreal did the same as they too were enveloped by the dark sphere. Leaving the three Ionian's by themselves. "Ever since he got here those two factions are going nuts." Zed commented as he lit a cigarette, Syndra crossed her arms and nodded. "You're right, that 'unholy' union between Noxian and Demacian is quite a crazy fact to believe." Zed finished his cigarette and the three went back inside to pack their armor.

When Lux and Ezreal arrived back to their room they started to pack their clothes as well, discussing what just happened and the craziness that had happened since our hero showed up to the institute. Their night ended with some very intimate kissing that led to a very full night with sex and passing out from the ecstasy.

When our family of three arrived back in their apartment, Riven took Vivien to the bathroom and gave her a bath first so she could go to bed first. While that was happening Zero was packing his suitcase with the amount of clothes they would need for the vacation. He was very busy picking out the good amount of clothes for every possible situation until his attention was taken away from Riven knocking on the wall with her arms crossed with a smile. "I see you're very busy with packing Eroz." She said as she walked into the closet. "Well I am packing certain clothes just in case certain things might happen." He replied as he finished packing his suit case and walked up to her. "Quite the cautious one aren't ya?" She said as he began to take off his clothes, "Well with everything that has happened from my past up until now. Yeah I would be cautious Riv." She then placed her hand on his chest. "Well that's good, always ready for something." She tiptoed up to his lips and kissed him, then wrapping her arms around his neck. Sticking her tongue into his mouth as they began to get very intsense, Eroz pulled away and smiled but came to a realization. "Where is Vivien?" He asked as he pulled her arms off his neck and walked into his room.

"I put her to bed, and I had packed my suitcase already." She took off her jacket and shirt then began walking towards the bathroom. "Y'know babe, we can have some fun now that our daughter is asleep." She called to him as she left his room and entered the bathroom. "Ha, you're sounding like we are already 32 years old with Kallen and Vivien." He commented as he followed her into the bathroom. Riven was only in her panties now and Eroz had closed the door behind them as he taken off his pants and boxers as Riven took off the last of her clothing. Both of them completely naked and standing in the bathroom, they both looked at each other very sheepishly. "Well what now?" He asked jokingly, Riven pressed her body against his as they both were turned on as they each other felt their bodies feeling each other. "Let's continue what we started in your room~"

The two got into the shower and turned on the hot water, as it splashed on them they kissed more intensely as they had each other's tongue in their mouths. Eroz's penis had gotten hard and Riven began to rub her body against it, then placed it in between her legs as she continued rubbing it with her pussy. "Quite the sword you got down there Eroz." She teasingly said as their breathing picked up the pace. "Well sometimes it is about size Riven." He then picked her up and slid his penis in into pussy. Both moaning in pleasure as Riven wrapped her arms and legs around him. She began to use his body as a pole as she began to ride his dick, while Eroz matched her pace with his thrusting. "Oh! Your dick! It fits perfectly!" She moaned as she kept her pace. Eroz was starting to feel his muscles starting to lose power due to all holding, he then pushed riven up against the shower wall and began thrusting harder into Riven. "Oh shit... You think it fits perfectly babe, but you're so damn tight!" He said as their moans were muffled by the noise of the shower head.

Riven smirked and pulled his dick out of her and turned around, raising her ass a bit to keep Eroz allured. "C'mon big boy, get this fine ass." She was then greeted her his hands firmly on her ass and his dick back inside her. Riven tilted her head back and the two resumed kissing as Eroz continued to ram his dick inside her pussy. As their sex continued Riven felt his dick starting to twitch and pulled out, turning around then immediately sticking back in. Eroz pushed her up against the wall again and resumed pounding her pussy as his dick started to twitch and Riven's pussy began to tighten up as they were both ready to orgasm. "Riv! I'm about to cum!" He said as he held her more tightly, Riven did the same as she wrapped her limbs around his body. "Me too! Go ahead! Shoot it deep inside me!" The two then screamed in ecstasy as they both orgasmed and Eroz shot his load deep into Riven's womb.

The two then moved back under the falling water of the shower head as they began to clean each other's hair and bodies. "Well that was quite something babe." Riven said as she finished rinsing her body. "Well what can I say? I'm naturally gifted." He said in a joking manner, then taking his turn rinsing off. The two got out of the shower and dried themselves before returning to their rooms to get dressed. Eroz closed closed his door as he rejoined with Riven and Vivien on Riven's bed. Both of them on Vivien's side as they looked each other and giving a small kiss to their daughter then to each other. "Y'know I wouldn't mind being a mom." She told him quietly, Eroz smirked and had a small hint if doubt on his face. "I don't mind but will I be a good dad?" He asked her. "Well... You did start teaching Vivien the ways of your techniques. Plus you are doing your best to protect us, I'd say you'll be a great dad. Daddy~" Eroz's eyes widened and he looked away for a moment. "Okay you're taking this too literally. Mommy." He responded as he looked back at her, the two then continued their night staring into each other's eyes before falling asleep.

When morning came Eroz woke up to find that Riven was not in the bed, just Vivien. He heard something in the kitchen and got up to see what was happening. Riven was busy making breakfast and looked over as Eroz entered the living area. "Oh, morning babe." She smiled as she continued to cook, he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Monring baby." He responded before walking towards the bathroom and brush his teeth. "We gotta stop by one of the shops before we head to Zed and Syndra's place." Riven said aloud. "What for?" He responded as his spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinsed. "Pregnancy test." Riven didn't hear any response, "Eroz?" She asked as she turned around to see him standing their with his mouth open. "You're telling me... That you were..." Riven smiled and nodded. "Yup. Last night was the time I can get pregnant." He blinked for a moment before opening his bedroom door and grabbed his cigarettes and stepped out onto the balcony. "E-Eroz?!" She called out. "I'm gonna need a few minutes!" He lit a cigarette and leaned forward against the stone railing, just letting everything sink in. During that time, Vivien had woken up and she went to brush her teeth then went to help Riven with cooking breakfast. Eroz came back in after putting away his cigarettes and walked into the living area. All three plates were filled with bacon, potatoes and eggs. Vivien was sitting the chair and began eating, Riven was pouring glasses of orange juice as he walked up to her. She looked at him with an asking smile, "You alright babe?" She was then tightly hugged by him and him crying in happiness. She patted his head and kissed his cheek, "Well, I'll take that as a yes. C'mon eat some breakfast." Eroz nodded as he grabbed two glasses and placed one of them by Vivien's plate. "Morning dad!" She greeted him as he ruffled her hair a bit and kissed her forehead.

"Morning kiddo." He said as he sat down and began eating his breakfast. Riven sat down too as she also began eating, "You sure that you're pregnant?" He asked after drinking some juice. "Well we'll find out during the vacation. That's why I wanna stop by the shop to pick some up so we can find out later." Vivien looked at the both of them with a bewildered look. "Pregnant?" She asked them, they both looked at her and smiled. "Possibly kiddo. Mom might have you and Kallen later." Eroz answered as he continued to eat his food. "How does mom get pregnant dad?" Eroz coughed as he was swallowing when he heard Vivien as the question then downed the rest of his glass. Riven laughed and looked at Vivien. "Well Vivien, when mommy and daddy really love each other, mom gets pregnant." Eroz gasped for air and looked at Vivien. "Yeah that sums it up kiddo. Finish your breakfast so you can go take a bath then we can head out." Vivien nodded then and proceeded to finish her breakfast, Riven and Eroz stayed quiet as they ate their breakfast as well. Once they all finished their breakfast, Eroz grabbed the plates and began to wash the dishes. "Mom! Do you have that one set of clothes I picked out yesterday?" Riven looked at Vivien and nodded with a bewildered look. "Yeah I do why do you ask Vivien?" She then walked into the bathroom and proceeded to shower.

Eroz finished cleaning the dishes and walked into his room to get changed into his travel clothes, "MOM! I CAN'T REACH THE SHAMPOO!" Vivien called out from the closed bathroom door. Riven passed Eroz's door and had a very nonchalant smile, "Well she is for sure our daughter. She has our mannerisms, I got it babe." Riven opened the bathroom then went inside to help Vivien. He brought out his travel case into the living area and closed his door, walking into Riven's room he went straight out to her balcony and didn't look at the clothes that were on the bed. He lit another cigarette as he heard Riven and Vivien enter the room, "Babe you out there?" Riven called out as Eroz stuck a foot into the room. "Yes." He quickly responded as he continued smoking, after a few minutes Eroz heard the balcony door slide open. He turned around to find that the two of them were in matching outfits, Riven was wearing her Redeemed outfit and Vivien was wearing a similar one just smaller.

"Well what do you think babe?" He looked at Riven then Vivien, he nodded. "The same outfit you wore when you ran into me last week." He then knelt down and patted Vivien's head, "Did you choose this outfit on purpose kiddo?" Vivien shook her head, "I chose this outfit because it looks cool!" He then looked up to Riven, "What?" He then smirked at her, Riven then turned red. "I wanted to wear this cause this is the most comfortable one to travel in alright?" Eroz then stood up and kissed her. "I'm just messing with you babe." He then walked in and grabbed her suitcase, "Come on let's get this vacation on the road!" Riven and Vivien came back in while closing the door behind them. The trio then left the room and went to the elevator, Vi and Jayce were standing there waiting for it to come up to their floor. "Oh hey there! High security dude!" Vi called out as she saw Vivien. "Riv! Who's munchkin is this?" Vivien looked at Vi and waved at her, "She's my munchkin Vi." Jayce looked over and took a better look at Eroz.

He looked back at him with a very weirded out expression, "Now I remember you. You're that kid that picked fights around Piltover, though enforcement couldn't touch you." Eroz sighed, "That's all behind me Jayce." He then looked at Vivien, "Lemme guess Riven, your prototype pulsefire outfit?" Riven nodded and Vi looked at Jayce with a surprised expression. "I'm a genius, I can connect the dots quickly." The elevator door opened and the group stepped in, as it went down to the next floor it opened. Ezreal and Lux were waiting as well. "Oh hey Zee!" Eroz shrugged and the couple stepped in to the now cramped elevator. Riven had Vivien by her legs, while Eroz had the sutcases in front of him while Jayce and Vi were on the other side. Ezreal and Lux were in the middle with their suitcases, "Great now we have Piltover's famous troublemakers." Jayce commented, Ez and Eroz looked at him with a very angry look. "We can make this more problematic Jayce." He then threw up his hands, "I don't want a fight, I'm just saying you two got a reputation back home alright?" The elevator doors opened and the group stepped out.

They all left the apartment, Jayce and Vi went in a different direction while our band of 'heroes' went to the gate. Riven picked up Vivien and placed her onto Eroz's shoulders. Then grabbed her suitcase so she could pull it too, Riven and Lux were talking as they all walked. Eroz and Ezreal looked at each other for a moment, "Ready for this vacation Ez?" He shrugged and held up his gloved hand. "Well at least we don't need to worry about the Demacians for awhile." He said as they left the gate. They entered Heilfram and saw many champion ran shops were closed and the regular citizens walking around. "Hey babe! Let's stop at that shop!" Riven pointed out a regular pharmacy ran by the medical mages, Lux and Riven left their suitcases with the guys and went inside. "What is she getting?" Ezreal asked as Eroz looked over to him. "Pregnancy test." Ezreal's eyes opened as he heard his friend's response. "You're joking!" The girls stepped out as he said that and Riven packed the pregnancy test into her suitcase. "Nope. It was Riven's time of the month to get pregnant last night." He then continued walking to Living Transcendent and the group followed. "When are we gonna find out?" Ezreal asked, "Well halfway through the vacation." The group then arrived after a few minutes as they saw Akali, Syndra and Zed were waiting outside with their luggage and Vivien's.

Eroz and Vivien looked down at Vivien as Syndra prepared a dark sphere to transport the entire group. "You've been quiet during the walk kiddo, something wrong?" Vivien looked at Riven and Eroz as the sphere covered the entire group. "Future you told me that someone is waiting for us at the temple." The couple looked bewildered as they were moved out of Heilfram and to Syndra's temple. When the sphere disappeared they looked to see that Kayne was waiting at the temple.

"Kayne, what are you doing here?" Zed asked as Akali and Syndra walked into the temple nonchalantly. "I'm here to help, I heard you're mobilizing the order." He then looked at Eroz and Riven, "Word on the street is, it's because of him and Riven." Eroz and Riven stood shocked, meanwhile Vivien pulled out a very advanced hextech watch that read the remaining time left she has in this era. It read: 7 days and 9 hours...

 **Hey guys! Emperorzafkiel here! Thanks for waiting for this chapter! Its been awhile cause my actual day job but its more relaxed now and I'll have time to work on the next chapters!**

 **Till the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: The growing family

**Chapter 12: The growing family**

Vivien put away her hex-watch and looked at her parents, Zed and Kayn. "You want to help?" Zed asked while Akali and Syndra left to go inside the temple to put away their belongings. "Why do the hot ones always gotta be crazy Syndra?" She asked. "Heh beats me, but that is why I fell for Zed." Syndra responded as they entered the temple, meanwhile Kayn nodded to Zed as he repeated his statement. "You know Kayn, that scythe of yours is a liability. I know that is the darkin Rhaast and with that in your possession who knows when he will win the internal battle within you." Kayn then planted the scythe as the eye stared at Zed. "It'll be fine. I will win the fight, I can over power the darkin." Zed stared down his rogue disciple and began forming hand signs while, Eroz raised his hand towards him. Zed what are you doing?" Riven put her hand on his shoulder, "Just let him do his thing babe, he is the master of the order of shadows." Eroz turned to her and nodded, as leader of the order of shadows formed a completion hand sign. Shadows began to shoot out from Zed and wrapped around Kayn for a moment it split opened then a version of the disciple in his full shadow form. But then another form showed and that was the Rhaast's full form, in the skies a sound of something flying towards the temple. Syndra flew out and had some orbs aimed upwards as she looked down to see what Zed was doing. "Zed! We got incoming!" The clouds parted and a large humanoid figure was coming in very quickly. Zed's shadow spell then split the scythe into two different versions, one version with Kayn with full control and the other formed a new body of pure shadow for the darkin Rhaast to host. Zed looked up to see what was coming in and signaled Kayn to get over to his side immediately, the shadow assassin sprinted over as the humanoid landed onto the flying temple.

Riven grabbed Vivien and looked as the darkin that was within Kayn had split from Kayn, and when the dust settled they looked to see that the thing that had arrived was none other than the world ender, Aatrox. Eroz drew his weapons then readied himself for an impending battle, Aatrox looked over to the group and held up his hand. "No I am not here to fight. I have a proposition." The four adults all looked in disbelief, the darkin having a proposition. Rhaast looked over to Aatrox with disbelief as well, "You? My own brother having a proposition?" Aatrox was towering over Rhaast and nodded, "Yes, you got a problem Rhaast?" Aatrox then turned to the group, "I saw the recent events that happened in the past few days, especially with the Noxians and Demacians having a small squabble and the broken child over there along with that summoner." Zed just stared down the world ender and opened his mouth. "Your point being?" Kayn prepared held his scythe at the ready. "Let us ally with you, so we can participate in the upcoming battle." Eroz stepped forward and put his weapons on his sides, "So you can cause more bloodshed?" Ezreal had arcane shifted to the area, "I already know what you guys want, ever since the failed ascension you seek destruction of the world no matter what."

Aatrox looked over to the explorer and laughed, "Ahhh yes, the blonde explorer. You're right, I seek oblivion while my brothers seek their own vendetta's." Rhaast twirled his scythe and laughed, "You're not wrong Aatrox, but why work with these mortals?" The world ender rolled his eyes and punched his fellow darkin, "I was about to get to that before you interrupted. Remember we ascended to destroy the void creatures, those Demacians stand in our way to the many portals that are spread across their domain." The group were surprised that they still have their original mission in mind. "If we agree, are we safe from your destruction of the world?" Zed asked as stepped forward, Aatrox laughed maniacally. "If those are your terms, we'll do our best not to have you caught in the crossfire." Rhaast looked at Aatrox for a moment in disbelief, "You showing compassion to these mortals? That is a first brother." Aatrox grabbed Rhaast with his larger hand and spread his wings. "Well enjoy your vacation, I'll stay in touch." Rhaast was moving furiously within Aatrox's grasp. "Let me down!" The world ender went into his full form and flew off into the skies. "Shut up, we are off to get Varus. We need him and even though his resurrection was idiotic, his skills are required."

Syndra looked over to Zed and Kayn, "Well mind explaining what you just did honey?" Zed sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I used a shadow spell to split that scythe into two, now the darkin doesn't have to take away one of my best pupils. That and we somewhat secured our safety from the world's destruction by the darkin." Syndra looked over to Kayn who was still getting used to his new awakened power, then decided to use his shadow walk and phased through one of the walls. "Wow this is great, but Rhaast also shares my power. So we need to be on guard with that." Zed let out a puff of smoke and stayed on open grounds in front of the temple, "Doubt it, Kayn. There is one thing to be sure about Aatrox, that his pride is too noble to let his brothers to go against his word." Eroz looked at Zed with a hint of doubt in his expression but grabbed their belongings and went inside. Riven and Vivien followed right behind them as did Syndra to show them around the temple. Ezreal followed Eroz to help him set their luggage in one of the guest rooms within the temple.

Left alone outside, the master and disciple began conversing. "Master are you sure about that?" Zed let out another puff of smoke and looked at Kayn. "It is the best we can do, to be honest Kayn. We are able to beat the darkin in the rift but there are also times where you have lost the battle as well whenever you're on the rift as well. But you know the legends of the darkin, it took the aspect of twilight to teach the ancestors the way to seal them within their weapons. Now they are back and hosting mortals with the weapons they have been sealed in. They won't stop till this world comes to a grinding halt, along with everyone and everything is destroyed." Zed finished his cigarette and began walking into the temple. "C'mon we got a vacation to enjoy, planning for the future events can come later." Kayn followed behind and had a very displeased look on his face. "I hope you know what you're doing Zed." Zed let out a scoff, "Hope can only get us so far. We must act when the time comes, that is why the order exist."

As master and student entered the temple to find their friends, they could hear yelling coming from one of the floors. "What do you mean the darkin were here?!" Lux yelled in shock, "That is what I mean Aatrox was here and he took Rhaast after Zed had split him and Kayn!" Ezreal responded back as the two continued bickering about the recent events that had transpired as she was putting away their luggage into their designated guest room. Kayn used his shadow step and jumped through the wall to scare the blonde couple, hearing both of them scream in surprise did give him a good laugh as Zed opened the door and smacked his pupil behind the head. "This isn't time for pranks you idiot." He then looked at Ezreal and Lux, "Sorry about Kayn, he can get drunk with power." Ezreal shot a very irritated look at Kayn while fixing his hair. "Noted." Zed then grabbed Kayn's long hair and dragged him out of the room. "H-Hey! Zed! That's my hair you're pulling!" Zed didn't respond back to his pupil's comments as they left and continued their walk to find the others. "Whoa... I didn't take Zed for a kind master." Lux commented after they left, "Well, unlike the Kinkou that are led by Shen. Zed prefers to act at before the situation gets any worse. Which is why the darkin are gonna be helping Zero and Swain in the trap." He commented as the doors to their room closed to continue their conversation.

Eroz had finished making sure all of their clothes were sorted into the drawers, while Riven and Vivien were setting up the futons for later, he then heard the doors slide open and the voice of Kayn complaining. "C'mon Zed! Let go!" Zed had finally let go and sat down on the nearby chair. "Eroz, there is one thing I want to ask." Riven's ears perked up as Zed said Zero's original name, "How do you-" Zed immediately turned to Riven and was wearing an expression on his face that literally said 'Really?'. She shook her head as she connected the dots, "I forgot about your order. Go on." Eroz leaned up against the harder wall by the window as he lit a cigarette. "Lemme guess... What is the full extent of my power?" Zed snapped his finger as a living shadow appeared by Eroz and with a cigarette as well, then swapped places with it. "Exactly." Zed lit his as he joined him. "Why not have a quick sparring session with Kayn? Both of you can go all out and show your abilities. We are an ever growing family" Kayn had a confused look on his face as Zed made that remark, "What do you mean?" Riven walked to the door, "C'mon and you're supposed to be his pupil? Wow, what a star." Kayn turned to her and had an angered expression on his face. "You wanna go instead of him?" Zed slammed his foot on the ground and his other pupils had surrounded Kayn immediately. "Kayn! What did I say about that temper of yours?! It's great to have but don't aim it at our allies." He stepped outside the window, "Both of you, outside." He then leaped down to the grounds where they first appeared and Eroz followed behind. Kayn used his shadow step and fell through the floor and joined them outside while the other pupils vanished.

Riven looked down at Vivien as she was a bit scared, caressing her daughter's head they both walked down to get Ezreal and Lux. "It's fine Vivien. Let's watch your daddy spar, you can learn more from watching." Vivien's eyes sparkled as the feeling of scared vanished from her thought. "Yeah!" Riven opened the blonde's door to find them, about to get frisky on the futon but still fully clothed. "Hey! There is still light out! Wait till we are all about to sleep to have that type of fun! C'mon, Zed is having Kayn and Zero spar outside!" The blonde duo were bright red as they stood up as the mother-daughter duo left them to fix themselves before following them outside. As the four had arrived to where they appeared at, they saw Zed standing in the middle with Eroz and Kayn at the same distance away from him at opposite sides. Zed noticed as they arrived and pointed to some bleachers to the side, the four looked to see Syndra and Akali were sitting there already. "It's like those two know what Zed is up to..." Lux commented as they joined them. "Well they are a family as well, and now we are apart of it." Riven responded as she sat next to them and hoisted Vivien onto her lap. "Win daddy!" She cheered, Eroz turned to his daughter's voice and smiled with a thumbs up before going into his stance with his weapons. Lux and Ezreal sat in front of Akali and Syndra, "Who are you betting on?" Ezreal jokingly asked all of them. "You. Getting hit by a stray attack." Akali responded quickly, as the explorer turned back to the ninja who had a very smug look on her face. While Lux was doing her best not to laugh.

"Alright, remember this is a sparring match. You two can go all out, except for execution moves and the winner will be decided when one of you can't move." The two warriors nodded and readied themselves. Zed began to step back and then raised his right arm, "Begin!" Zed then flew down his arm and jumped back, as Eroz and Kayn lunged at each other. The two of them were going all out as they were moving about with acrobatic attacks and dodges, the sound of metal clashing, wind whistling as some attacks were missed from dodges, stone breaking on the ground and grunts. Vivien kept her gaze on her father of the past as she studied his movements and attacks, she was amazed but continued to study. Riven was smiling to see that her daughter of the future was studying her father, but a familiar smell hit her nose. The smell of mud and a familiar village was below the temple, she then turned to Syndra who noticed Riven's astonished look. Smiling, the dark sovereign as she looked at the exile. "Yes, we are above your home village of your Fa-ir and Emai." Syndra told Riven as the sound of the sparring were in the background. "Then I must go see them. It's been awhile since I have seen them and they are pretty old. I have sent gold every now and then to help with their farm." Syndra smiled at the words that came out of Riven's mouth.

Vivien had heard what her mother was saying and immediately turned her gaze away from the sparring then to her mother but as she did the deciding blow for the spar was from Kayn. As the two were locked in a weapon struggle, Kayn used his shadow ability to summon a clone as it struck Eroz knocking him down and swinging his scythe behind his head ready to cleave. "That's the match! The winner of this sparring match is Kayn of the order of shadows!" Zed called out and Vivien let out disappointed groan since she missed the winning blow. Kayn offered a hand to our hero and Eroz sheathed his blade and took his hand. "Nice moves, Eroz." He commented as he hoisted him up, "Thanks, you're quite skilled with that scythe." The two of them were then talking about their fighting styles and giving each other tips about their movement and striking patterns. Zed walked up and clapped, "Good job, go get a quick shower and change into some nice traveling clothes. We are gonna be heading down to the nearby village." The two warriors nodded and left the area to do just that. Meanwhile that was happening Syndra and Riven were talking.

"You did this intentionally didn't you Syndra?" Riven asked as she responded back with a chuckle, "Perhaps. Well? Wanna introduce Vivien to them?" Vivien was still unaware what they were talking about as Syndra handed Riven an orb, "Mom, what is Aunt Syndra talking about?" Riven smiled as she just activated the orb. "You'll find out soon enough." The mother and daughter duo then were enveloped as they were transported down to the ground.

"Really? You had to bring us to this province?" Zed asked as he walked back to Syndra, "We **ARE** on vacation Zed, she gotta visit her family every now and then." When the orb released them from the transport, Riven and Vivien were in front of a house that overlooked a field that was all too familiar to Riven. "Fa-ir! Emai! I'm home!" She called out in Ionian tongue as an old man came out in farmer clothing. "Oh! Dyeda! Welcome home!" The owner of the farm was Riven's father that took her in after the Noxian invasion, then an elderly woman was Riven's now mother that came out as well saying the same thing. This was Asa and Shava Konte, "Sorry I have been gone so long! Fa-ir, Emai!" The three embraced for a moment as they pulled away as they looked down at Vivien. "Dyeda, who is this?" After a couple minutes, Eroz and Kayn returned in traveling clothing. Syndra tossed a similar orb to Eroz and he looked confused. "Just use it. Your girls are already down there." Eroz activated the orb as he was transported down, Kayn looked at Zed and Syndra. "Then where are we going?" Kayn asked Zed, "For who else? Khada Jhin is on the loose again and he is after Eroz. I hit up Shen before we left earlier and we are tracking him down. With the five of us, it should be an easy capture. But you know how Jhin is, he-" Kayn then finished Zed's sentence. "Won't make this easy..."

Riven pointed her arms to Vivien, "Fa-ir, Em-ai. This is my Dyeda, Vivien your grand-daughter from the future." Then the same giant orb appeared behind her as Eroz emerged from it. "And my fiancee, Eroz." Shava embraced Vivien and hugged her, "Uhhh, hi grandma?" Vivien hugged back but felt a bit confused, "Please! Call me O-ma!" Meanwhile Asa walked up to Eroz and examined him for a moment, "Hello, I'm Eroz." He then held his hand out to the old man and waited for a response, Asa took Eroz's hand and gave a firm squeeze. Eroz responded back with a firm squeeze as they shook hands. "Ahhh, a warrior..." Asa murmured as he turned his head to Riven, "Dyeda! You chose a fine man! He is gonna do well, helping on the farm!" Eroz was taken back. "I am Asa Konte, Riven's father. It is a pleasure to meet you, please call me Fa-ir or father, whichever suits you." Eroz nodded, "Likewise, father." Asa then let go of Eroz's hand and went to Vivien and raised her up. Eroz walked up to Riven and nudged her arm, "Hmm? What is it honey?" She asked as they watched Riven's parents talk with Vivien. "You never told me you can speak Ionian! And this old couple being your parents." Riven chuckled as she hugged his arm. "Oh well now you know. I came to them after the Singed fiasco and they took me in, I also helped rebuild this village for a couple years as my punishment for the crime for being a part of the Noxian invasion in the past. Oh and don't be surprised if Fa-ir starts calling you Erzai, it means son honey. Funny how it sounds like your original name." She smiled as Shava walked over to them and examined Eroz. "Hello, Erzai. Where are you from?"

Eroz was taken back when Shava called him Erzai, he wasn't expecting to be called that already. But kept his composure to respond back. "I am from Piltover, ma'am." Shava laughed at Eroz's response as she waved her hand across her face. "Oh please, call me Emai or mother. You are part of this family now and it is great that you have taken our Dyeda's heart. Please take good care of her, we done our best when we took her in." This was a lot for Eroz to take in, as Asa put down Vivien. She then ran to them and stood in between Riven and Eroz. "Are you here on vacation Dyeda?" Asa asked Riven, "Yes we are Fa-ir. We are here with the dark sovereign Syndra and Zed of the order of shadows." The old couples eyes widened at the mention of those names. "My-my dyeda, you have made some powerful allies." Shava commented as Asa looked at Eroz more. "I still need some help on the farm, do you mind if your fiancee helps with plowing some earth?" Asa asked as Riven let go of Eroz and shoved him towards him. "Hehe, he is all yours Fa-ir!" Asa took Eroz's hand led him to the barn. "Wha?! Hey! Honey! Not fair!" Riven laughed as Eroz was being whisked away with Asa, "It's Fa-ir! Babe!" Shava and Vivien laughed as they watched the spectacle happen. Then seeing the farm's Ox dragging the plow with Eroz on the handles as they made their way down to the fields. "Come you two must be hungry. Help me prepare dinner, your fiancee will have an appetite after he is done with the fields." Shava walked into the house while Riven and Vivien, followed behind.

"So dyeda, how many weeks?" Riven was taken back by the question, "I am not pregnant yet, Emai." She responded back, "Ahhh but the word 'yet' dyeda. It will be soon your dyeda will be growing." Riven chuckled nervously in response. "Emai, its gonna be two dyedas. I have another Dyeda but she is still in the future." Shava chuckled as she entered the home, "That's great, dyeda. Now you will be an Emai like me." Shava then led them into the kitchen where they began preparing the meals.

"How are you liking the farm work Erzai?" Asa called out from his wooden chair over seeing the fields, while Eroz was helping the Ox plow the fields. With grunts and groans coming from Eroz as he did his best to keep up with the Ox's pace, "Totally different than being in the city!" Asa laughed loudly as he heard Eroz's response. In the nearby forest edge a figure could be seen emerging, Eroz looked as he saw the familiar figure coming into view. "Yasuo..."

* * *

 **Happy new years my readers! I hope you like this chapter! I used some bits and pieces from a broken blade story that was made for Riven and Yasuo. Till the next chapter!**

 **-Emperor Zafkiel**


End file.
